Becoming Whole Again
by Donkishin
Summary: Not about the Soul king sorry. It's about a OC of my mine who was a shinigami that gets turned into a hollow forgetting everything he knew but somehow was able to keep his Zanpakuto spirit with him even in death! Now he only has one goal to become whole while also meeting other Hollows and shinigami (Both canon and OCs) along the way.(You can also read it if you're bored thx XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Bleach fans so I'm guessing you read the summary and wanted to how see this plays out or you're just bored of all the Ichigo x *****insert name/names here*Fics XD. God there are so many of those on here :P I'm even waiting for a Yhwach one soon XD but since you're here plz enjoy my fic but first a little disclaimer before I get copy-righted again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Prologue:Waking up to Nothing**

**500 years ago Hueco Mundo**

In the endless and dayless sands of Hueco Mundo a single Hollow is seen dragging itself along by the look of it, the hollow was a bit humanoid in appearance around 18 feet tall with a heavy build to it. It's body was grey with uneven purple lines running around it's body from it's hollow hole placed at center of it's chest, covering it's head was a white noseless mask with a two horns coming from the forehead. From the two eye holes red glowing orbs gazed around the sands around it. "Where am I?" It asked itself in a echoing man's voice he looked down at his bulky clawed hands."What am I? Who am I?"

"_For where this is the hollow world Hueco Mundo and for what you're a hollow._" A upbeat voice rang in the hollow's head making him look everywhere to find it's owner without luck."_Hey I'm in your head dummy._" The voice told him.

The hollow then held on to his head tightly."In my head!?" He screamed like a moron.

"_Hey! Hey! Calm down or something might come after us. OK._" The voice yelled at him freezing him in place with a scared look on his mask."_Good. To answer your question I need to know if you're the you I know._" The hollow just stood there for a few minutes after hearing that, much to the voice's annoyance."_...Hmm, ok let me guess you have no idea what I'm talking about don't you?_" It asked the hollow to which he nodded in response."_Great._"

"Uh you said you knew me right? Then can you tell me my name?" The hollow asked very curious of the voice in his head."_Maybe this thing can help me find out more about this place?" _He thought.

"_You don't even know your name this is really bad for us._" The voice said kind of worried for the two for them. "_Anyway you're Kusanagi __Tsurugi__ but people call you Kusa most of the time._" It answered Kusa's earlier question."_Oh and I can read your mind so don't call me 'thing' please Kusa._"

"Kusanagi Tsurugi so that's me Kusanagi, Kusa for short." Kusa told himself trying out his new name a couple of times before he realized something."How do you know my name anyway? More importantly who are you? Tell me your name?" He asked the voice who stayed silent this time."Hey are you still there?"

"_Yea I'm still here. I'm part of you as in part of your very soul I know everything about you in a really creepy way and as for who I am I can't tell you that cause..._" The voice answered then paused noticing that Kusa wasn't getting what it meant by the look on his mask."_...Damn it you are so stupid if I could I would strangle you until you die again._"

"Wait what!? What do you mean by that!?" Kusa asked the voice in fear for what it meant by die again.

"_Well you did two times in fact once when you were in the living world and the second time you were Shinigami and I was your Zanpakuto you got eaten by group of Hollows and turned into one yourself, somehow I stayed with your stupid ass and here we are_." The voice answered losing it's upbeat tone at the end leaving Kusa worried about it.

"So I'm guessing you and I were close before I...died. But at least we're still together even if I don't know you." Kusa said trying his best to cheer up his new but old friend."_This is really weird but I still don't know what it's talking about._"

"_Again I can read your mind so I'll just try to explain things as best as I can Ok here we go..._" The Voice went on to tell Kusa as much about his past life as possible which took some time so it told him to find a cave somewhere to hide in from other Hollows.

* * *

**After the Voice explained to Kusa**

"Ok! so lets see I was a Shinigami before and I was a part of the Gotei 13 as a member of 1st division only because I wanted to be like it's captain this Yamamoto person and you're my Zanpakuto spirit who has somehow been trapped in my soul after I became a Hollow instead of fading to nothingness. I never unlocked your shikai and that's why you can't tell me your name which makes very little sense to me." Kusa said holding his head to stop his brain from pounding.

"_You're telling me._" The voice told Kusa just as confused as he was."_But it's not that bad, like you said we've still got eachother so we'll survive._"

"And how are we going to do that Zanny?" Kusa asked giving the voice a name.

"_Oh you just have to- wait did you just call me 'Zanny' what's that about!? I'm not some pet!_" The voice yelled at Kusa with bit of rage for being called Zanny.

"Uh well I didn't want to call you 'it' or 'voice' all the time and since I can't get your name, so I just thought of using the zan in Zanpakuto to get Zanny." Kusa told the voice feeling bad."Are you Mad?"

The voice stayed silent of a bit before answering."_Hmm, it's not very creative but it's better than not being called anything at all so Zanny it is! thanks Kusa!_" Zanny said cheerfully then remembered Kusa's earlier question."_Like I was saying before you need to feed on other Hollows to keep your sanity and hunger in check or you'll turn into a mindless animal that attacks Pluses for nothing more than food then after that get put down by Gotei such a dumb end on us don't you think?_"

"Yea but that's not going to happen!" Kusa got off the floor of the cave with burst of energy then placed his hands on a wall, his head hanged low with aura of despair over him."But I've never killed anything before."

"_Sure you have Hollows are nothing to you even if you're one yourself so get that battle face on!_" Zanny told Kusa annoyed at his state.

Kusa suddenly snapped his head to the entrance of the cave."Huh Reiatsu..." He muttered sensing five other Hollows coming towards him.

A roar of echoing laughter came from the entrance as five Hollows came into the cave three of them were kind of like Kusa, they were smaller with different colored skin and their masks didn't have the horns that Kusa's had. The next one was like a spider with eight legs around it's blue body which had a large hole in it with a bull mask, sitting on it's head was a small grey monkey like hollow with a oversized bird mask with blue fur under it, that was doing most of the laughing.

"HAHAHA man did ya see how scared those little shits were?" It asked with a odd crack it's voice tapping the head of the spider."Please don't hurt us! HAHAHAHA! Like I'd ever do what the food wants but at least they tasted good! Kids are the best HAHAHAHAHA!" The monkey went a laughing fit followed by the others who only did so because of him.

Kusa felt wave of rage come over him like had a burning anger that was always there, taking a few steps towards them but remained hidden."Grrrrr! if that's what I'll turn into if I don't eat then killing ones like them is worth it, they need to pain!"

"_You have the same idea as me, Kusa you just got to take the head first and they're dead easy._" Zanny told Kusa feeling the same as Kusa."_But watch out that little one seems to be smarter than the others must be the one calling the shots so take them by surprise ok._ "

Kusa balled his hands into fists and jumped out swinging at two of bigger ones knocking their heads off in one go stopping the laughter of the other three leaving them with shocked looks, Kusa then picked up one of the beheaded bodies."So I just have to eat this right?" He asked out loud to Zanny.

"_I guess? That's what Hollows do after all eat and eat to no end and without care._" Zanny answered bit reluctantly not really sure if that's the way way this works."_Well just do it already and see what happens, Oh and it's better if you talk to me through your mind or others might think your're little crazier than most._"

"Right...Here we go." Kusa brought the body up to his mouth and took a big bite out of it chewing on it bit more and swallowed, Kusa then dropped the rest of hollow the floor within a few moments he felt a bit stronger and taste wasn't that bad either."Not as bad as I thought but I need more than just these two..." He trailed off looking at the other three Hollows with hungry eyes.

The monkey Hollow was the first of them to regain his senses now glaring at Kusa."What the hell man! Can't ya see that we're in the same boat here! fuck! You go teach this punk a lesson now!" He yelled at the last big hollow who without saying a word did as it was told running up to Kusa with it's hands up high ready to smash Kusa into the floor.

Kusa quickly caught the hollow's attack holding it in place as it roared at him like a beast."Grrrrr! Shut up already damn it!" He tighten his hold of the hollow breaking it's wrists then bit down on it's head taking everything but it's lower jaw off, much to the terror of the monkey hollow."I think I'm starting to like this a little." Kusa said with some delight in his voice.

The monkey hollow was at this point scared beyond anything else."_What the hell have I gotten myself into this time..." _He started in his head looking at the three dead Hollows_"__...I mean he overpowered them like nothing at all, I thought he only got the first two by surprise but __his stronger! I need get out of here now!"_ He tapped the head of the spider Hollow marking it walk slowly out of the cave until Kusa appeared behind them with the other headless hollow biting down on it a few times._  
_

"And where are you go to?" Kusa asked not expecting an answer from the monkey causing him to go into a cold sweat.

"N-nowhere! Just uhhhmm the Forest! Yea! The Forest of Menos I was going to take ya there, there's a lot more stronger guys there it's the best place of hunting others!" The monkey screamed quickly thinking something up."_Yea I'll just bring him to the forest and have something else deal with him hahaha!" _He then went on to rub his hand together evilly.

Kusa simply stared at the little hollow in confusion."_He really thinks that's going to fool me? what do we do Zanny?_" He asked Zanny in his mind so the monkey didn't catch on.

"_Not sure he's obviously leading us to a tarp but this Forest of Menos sounds like a good place to find food so I say go with it_." Zanny answered with curiosity then added in a cold tone."_But kill him after he shows us this place hehehe._"

"_That's the plan." _Kusa answered Looking down at the monkey hollow and picked him up off the spider hollow by his tail bringing up to his face."Ok I'll go with you, so lead the way little guy." Kusa then dropped the hollow down and gave way for him.

"R-right follow me." The Monkey shuttered getting back on the spider's head and tapped on it making it walk out of the cave followed closely by Kusa after a short walk they came to a random spot in the desert the only thing there being a small tree made of some kind of crystal."Ok we're here."

"_I__s he shitting with us!?_" Zanny yelled loudly in Kusa's mind.

"_Hey! Not so loud I can hear you just fine."_ Kusa told his Zanpakuto spirit then turned to the monkey and picked him up again."If this is the forest you were talking about then it's not much."

"Wait! wait! This is just the entrance! Just the entrance, the forest is below us!" The monkey cried flailing in Kusa's hold on him but then gave up on it."Bull start digging!" He yelled at the spider which started digging into the sand around Kusa in a circle."Don't worry we'll be there a second."

Kusa looked at the monkey a bit skeptically."I'm starting to doubt youuuuuuuuuU!" The sand under them broke away and Kusa fell down hundreds of feet crying like a baby."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!"

"_Hehehehe stop it Kusa! This is fun hehehehe._" Zanny giggled as they fell after some more screams from Kusa they crashed into bottom of the forest with Kusa's head digging into the stone ground while spider and monkey landed perfectly fine.

Pulling himself out of the rocky hole he made with his face Kusa glared at the monkey."Grrrr! You could have warned me about the fall you know!"

"Hahahaha that's what you get shitface!" The monkey laughed at Kusa finding some new found courage as he climbed back on top his spider servant."Get me the fuck out of here before the Gillians find us now!" He barked punching it with his small fist as it scampered away.

"HEY! WAIT! GET! Back here..." Kusa started to yell then muttered the rest as the spider was out of sight in seconds."Great they're gone now and what was that Gillian thing he was yelling about? Any answers Zanny?" He asked out loud since no one was around.

"_Hmmm I remember you reading a textbook about them back in the soul society they're supposes to be hundreds of Hollow fused together sounds scary." _Zanny answered with a shiver.

Kusa looked around for what might be a Gillian while rubbing the back his head."If they're fused Hollows then they must be pretty big, I kind of wan-! This is bad." He slowly turned to some of the giant crystal trees and right between them was a Gillian as tall as ever that stared right at him with it's blank soulless eyes like it was waiting for him."Ok I've seen one and now I regret it." Kusa said seeing how huge this thing was, worst yet it was looking at him and didn't seem like it was going away anytime soon."...Zanny?"

Zanny stayed silent for a while before talking."_Yeeaa I see it and I think we're screwed._ *sigh* _Why me?_"

"WHAT!? YOU'VE HAD ALL THE ANSWERS UP UNTIL NOW! THAT THING HUGE! AS IN TEN TIMES MY SIZE! AND IT MIGHT KILL US!" Kusa yelled not caring about the Gillian eyeing him but then to his surprise it went off somewhere on it's own for some reason."Huh? What's that about?"(AWWWW you stop noticing it)

"_Don't care I'm just glad that it went away without trying to kill us or anything._" Zanny said happy that the Gillian was gone then cheered."_OK! Now get to Hollow hunting Kusa!_"

"Right but I think it would be best to find somewhere to hide first Zanny." Kusa suggested not wanting to run into another Gillian and spent the rest of his time looking for a cave somewhere in the forest while also keeping an eye out for any weak Hollows to snack on and that Monkey one and the creepy Gillian from earlier.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Soooo was I good or what?(hmm that was very sexual sorry kids) but still tell me what you think I really miss the Hollows in Bleach and the Quincys aren't that cool to me but I've read too much into Bleach to stop now XD.**

** As for Kusa's name if you know your Japanese legends it's the name of a sword that was used to kill a eight headed snake wonder if that's important? and Zanny is well Zanny and It's gender is unknown even to me but whatever the story is going to stay in Hueco Mundo for awhile meeting other hollows and such after I might go into the final arc or I'll do the Arrancar Arc first hope you liked it and want more if so plz go and try out my other fics thx and byeeeeeeeeee X3.**

**And give it a ****review with some ideas Plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people time to upload another chapter in this of my first one got a couple of views and a nice review thx a bunch to answer your question Kusa is a OC not Ichigo I like him but It's hard for me to write anything with him as a main weird I know, I just like making OCs to fuck with the canon can't a guy have fun if it gets too crazy tell me plz and I'll stop okay :3 now off to the story you lot!**

**Oh and I change the time too 500 yrs it works better for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hunting Really Starts**

**Forest of Menos Inside a Cave**

Kusa was laying on top of a stone slab with some cloth he found somewhere thrown over it for a makeshift bed with the glow for his eye out, a sign that he was sleeping, he didn't have dreams though when he slept he went to a black void where he just kept walking and walking seeing the masks of the Hollows he had eaten counting up 85 of them, every now and then he would hear Zanny calling out to him but when he tried to follow it he didn't get anywhere.

"Damn it this isn't working." Kusa said stopping in his tracks in frustration at the way this was going."Every fucking night it's the same thing! Zanny stop calling me and come here!" He yelled doing so caused him to wake up with a start inside his cave."Stupid dream." He muttered moving his body around to get the sleep out of him.

"_Morning Kusa, I see you didn't sleep well!" _Zanny sang out loud in Kusa's head stalling him."_*sigh* You are hopeless Kusa you've been fighting hollows left and right for months but I still scare you geez."_Kusa slapped the side of his head which got Zanny annoyed for some reason."_Don't do that!"_

"Maybe if you didn't haunt my sleep I might consider it." Kusa said walking out of his cave the first thing he saw was a group of mindless Hollows around his home probably because Kusa's growing Reiatsu from all the Hollow hunting he's been up to.

"_Kusa? What was that about haunting your sleep?" _Zanny asked not knowing what Kusa was talking about at all.

"It's nothing really Zanny if you don't know what I'm talking about neither do I." Kusa answered walking up to one of the Hollow before it could do anything He grabbed it's mask and crushed it to pieces."Hmm, the breakfast today is lacking, guess that means I'll go deeper this time." Throwing the dead Hollow aside Kusa walked passed the other Hollows without a care while they backed away from him.

"_Hey! Murakumo is here." _Zanny informed Kusa making him turn to a group of crystal trees where between them stood a Gillian staring at him from afar tilting it's head from side to side. After Kusa had started hunting he and Zanny ran into it almost everyday, it would just stare at Kusa then drifts off somewhere which is why Kusa started calling it Murakumo meaning gathering of the clouds."_Has he been there the whole night?"_

Kusa Jumped up the branches of a tree getting up to Murakumo's mask which was a little different then other Gillians his had some spiky scales around the face and the nose was shorter than others with a thick yellow running down from the mouth."Maybe? but he's bad guard dog." Kusa said petting the massive Hollow on the nose before hopping on his head."Come on Kumo." With a short growl Kumo started to march deeper into the forest.

After a few hours of walking Kusa and Kumo came to cleaning where there was nothing in sight, Kumo was chewing on a Hollow that Kusa caught for him while Kusa himself was on lookout for anything powerful but sadly there was nothing."*sigh* This is useless the only thing strong I can sense is Kumo, any ideas Zanny?" He asked trying to keep his balance as Kumo swallowed his food.

"_Well you could just eat this big guy you're sitting on, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_ Zanny answered in rather a dark tone.

"Hmm? Yea but I can't do that, Kumo is too lovable to hurt." Kusa said leaning down to rub his hand on some of Kumo's scales, he snapped his head up sensing something big around him then came the chilling sound of hundreds of Gillian roars breaking the usual silence in the forest getting Kumo in a nervous fit joining in the roars."Woah! Woah! Kumo! Keep it down or they'll come after us!" Kusa yelled smacking Kumo's head a few times then all the roaring stopped when a huge blast of blue reiatsu filled the air tossing sand up everywhere.

"_Kusa! whatever that was don't go towards it!" _Zanny quivered in fear as the reiatsu grew even stronger than before that's when Zanny noticed Kumo was going towards it with Kusa going along with him which meant Zanny too."_Hey! What did I just say! Don't go towards the massive death flag!"_

"Keep quiet Zanny." Was all Kusa said as Kumo got closer to the source of the reiatsu."What the?! Kumo stop!" Kusa yelled as another blast of reiatsu came by destroying some trees and knocked the towering Kumo down,Kusa jumped off just before Kumo fully hit the ground kicking up a lot of sand covering Kusa's sight but that didn't matter from how strong whoever this was Kusa could tell they were near keeping his eyes fixed in front of him."Where are you?" He whispered as the sand cleaned up.

"Huh? You two are alive?" Came a lazy voice, Kusa turned slowly to a stone pillar standing on it was a large grey wolf wearing a white mask with two horns and some red flames around it's eye holes with it's hollow hole just above the chest in it's mouth was a Gillian, just from seeing it Kusa could tell that all the reiatsu was coming from the wolf, it felt like a pair of fangs were around him ready to bite down."Hmm? You don't look like much." The wolf had appeared instantly in front of Kusa standing a head above him making him jump back in fear, the Gillian it had in it's mouth fell down shortly afterwards."So are you a smart one or mindless?" It asked eyeing Kusa with it's grey blue eyes.

"_Kusa! Say something before this thing kills us!" _Zanny yelled in Kusa's head so loud that even the wolf might have heard it.

"I'm Kusanagi! Kusanagi Tsurugi!" Kusa yelled the first thing that came to him with the wolf staring at him it then walked up to him and sniffed him which didn't help him calm down at all.

The wolf then went over to Kumo trying to get back up only to fall back down sniffing him as well."This one needs some help but that's your job I guess." It jumped up to a tree turning back to Kusa it gave him something close to a smile if a wolf could make one."If you and him stay alive long enough come find me up there eh? " The wolf then jumped higher into the tree going through the sand roof above taking it's monstrous reiatsu with it.

Falling to his knees Kusa let out a breath he was holding for who knows how long."*panting* That was scary, Zanny you still with me?" He asked looking over to Kumo still trying to get back up.

"..._Yea I'm here sadly and yea that was scary as hell, if we ever find that guy again let's just turn around ok."_ Zanny answered just as terrified as Kusa was feeling.

"Noted." Kusa went over to the Gillian dead on the spot unmoving and he knew that there were probably a few more dozen of these around where the wolf came from if anything else."But how is that guy so powerful? He looks like any other Hollow I've seen."

"_Hmm? If I had to say he must be a Adjuchas a level of Hollow passed Gillian, they're Gillians that kept their minds and feed on others then evolved into a smaller more powerful from ... but he's different I think." _Zanny muttered thinking deeply for a second."_Hey! At least we got a free Gillian! Go eat that thing now!" _Zanny cheered getting it's upbeat tone back.

"Well you sure saw the silver lining in this fast eh Zanny? hahaha." Kusa laughed a little tearing a piece off the Gillian biting down on it."This is going to take a while." He muttered seeing as the head alone was the same size as he was and sweatdropped taking another piece off it before he could eat,Kumo finally got back on his feet and growled loudly a sign that he was hungry."For once I'm kind of happy you want to eat, help me with this thing." To that Kumo brought out his long tongue taking a bit of the Gillian and brought it back to his mouth.

After a grand feast Kusa and Kumo were both staring at the last piece of the Gillian each eyed the other to make sure the other didn't do anything it went on like this off a few more moments until...Kumo lashed out first trying to grab it with his tongue just before it reached it's target Kusa caught it with both hands and pulled Kumo down with some effort.

"Hahaha! Too slow Murakumo, the last bite goes to me!" Kusa cheered as Kumo tried to get back up again for a second time today, claiming his prize and downed it in one go."Whoa that one had bit more kick t-!" Kusa fell to the ground as he felt like someone trying to dig their way out his head and more were coming."FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed with his hand holding his head tightly as something black came from his mask covering his body.

"_Kusanagi-sama! Hang on!" _Zanny cried feeling the pain Kusa was feeling even going as far as using Kusa full name.

"ZANNY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Kusa was dropped into his black void but now the number of Hollow masks had gone up by the hundreds and all of them were watching him with hungry eyes and some even had bodies to them."_This is bad." _He thought backing away as some them drew near to him.

"_Kusanagi-sama! Kusanagi-sama! Can you hear me?!" _Zanny's voice rang out Kusa didn't take time to find where it came from as he dodged one of the Hollows."_Please if you can hear me then listen up! I think you're going through something like evolution the Hollows inside you are trying to fuse with you, You need hold them off or you'll lose yourself!"_

"Is that all there is?" Kusa asked not expecting an answer as he wrestled with four Hollows at once throwing them into a few of the masks shattering them."Well come then I'll kick all your asses! This body is mine!" To that everyone of the Hollow with or without bodies fell on Kusa turning his black void into a hellish hole of monstrous roars and endless fighting.

And for what felt like days Kusa fought and fought taking down Hollow after Hollow his body wanted to give in to the teeth that wanted to bite his flesh, to the arms that wanted to rip him apart, to the voices that told him he was nothing but another part of the horde but he resisted and kept fighting but fighting for what? He asked himself.

Zanny told him he was a Shinigami but he didn't remember being one, his past was nothing to him plus he was a Hollow they would kill him on the spot from what Zanny told him, all he had now was Murakumo and Zanny that's it.

Murakumo was a good pet if anything else he had gotten Kusa out of some tight spots like warning him about a Gillian herd and as for Zanny it always found a way to lighten up the day with some hateful comments thrown in sometimes but even then are they worth it for all this pain?

"**Yes! Deny them! Deny them! Join as one!**" One of the Hollow chanted followed by a few others as Kusa's defense weaken."**You are weak! Become one to stay strong! Forget everything and become one with us!**" They continued on combined with rest still going at Kusa."**He will fall,He will fall and then we will be one forever!**" They all yelled going into a frenzy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kusa roared pushing back the ones around with his reiatsu alone. He was barely holding himself up now, as the hollows got ready for another go at him but they froze up feeling something bad."You keep saying we'll be one, we'll be one! You think I'm going to let that happen just because I started to doubt my reasons for fighting!" He forced himself to stand tall over the Hollows as their mask showed signs of fear.

"**NOOOOO! YOU CAN NOT GET CONTROL BECOME ONE! BECOME ONE!**" The Hollows all yelled out their echoing voices mixing into a loud hellish noise.

Kusa simply raised one hand and the yelling stopped everyone of them were frozen in place."Heh,You're just prey that wants to huddle together and run around..." Kusa started as some of the Hollow disappeared with each of his words."Fuck that! I'll become something better than all of you and you're just in the way! SO DIE!" Kusa swiped his hand and all that was left was him inside his void.

"Now how do I get out of here?"He asked himself looking around for anything."Maybe I should have kept one alive?" He sweatdropped then a light came to him."I guess I touch this thing." Putting his hand to it Kusa was in the Forest of Menos but something was off, the ground was several feet under him and his body felt rigid like it was made out of stone."_What's going on? and why can't I speak?" _He asked in his head since his mouth wasn't working.

"_KUSANAGI-SAMA!" _Came Zanny's loud up beat voice scaring Kusa as usual."_Yes! You're back! You're back! Are you alright? Anything hurting? Do you know who I am?..." _Zanny bombarded Kusa with such question and more filling his head more than he needed.

"_Zanny! keep quiet! Please just tell me what's going on." _Kusa answered then felt something rubbing on his right side turning to it and looked down he saw Kumo pushing his head to Kusa's side."_And what happened to Kumo?! He got smaller?!" _That's when he noticed that his body had change he was now a towering Gillian with the black cloak and spikes around his neck."_Moreover what happened to me!"_

"_Well you turned into a Gillian but your mask is still the same which means you're in control right now." _Zanny answered happy to hear Kusa talking even though he didn't know what was going on as usual."_And Kumo has being nuzzling on you for hours as you just stood there."_

_"Hours!"_ Kusa screamed with his mouth hanging wide open as Kumo continued on.

"_Yea, you were just standing there like a statue all day but Kumo stayed by your side and me too not that I had a choice."_ Zanny said then Kumo looked up at Kusa with puppy dog eyes.

"_Mi hermano." _He said in young boy's voice using something like telepathy to speak."_Hermano you're back Kumo is happy! y que es Zanny?" _He asked then went back to nuzzling Kusa without getting a answer.

Kusa and Zanny went silent at hearing Kumo speak for the first time in months."_So I guess he can't hear you Zanny but at least I've got someone else to talk to now." _Kusa said giving Kumo a hug with his giant white hands form inside his cloak.(plz imagine that)

"*_Hmph* Don't get too happy and forget about me." _Zanny told Kusa with some hate in it's voice."_By the way you and a Kumo should should keep hunting I can still feel Hollows trying to bring you down inside."_

"Right, come on Kumo let's start hunting again this time for Gillians!_"_ Kusa ordered walking off with Kumo following closely behind.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Well there you go people Kusa is Gillian and Kumo is a lovable little uh big guy, hope you like what I did for Starrk's Adjuchas form you'll see him and Lilynette again later on. As for the whole black void Hollow bawl that's just what I think happens when a Gillian is born Kumo just took longer to get things in check which is why he acted like a pet and still does kind of.**

**As for his Name Murakumo it comes from the same story as Kusa's name the sword was originally called Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi meaning Sword of the gathering clouds of heaven then it got change to Kusanagi Tsurugi for... grass cutting Sword :/ japan Y U no make sense So now He goes by Murakumo Tsurugi yea there you go.**

**Drop**** a review on your thoughts and watch out for the next upload Byeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup My bleach readers did you miss me?...no you only read this to pass the time and don't give damn about me ok I'll just be in the corner then until the end enjoy the chapter, and Kumo's way of talking form _This _to this now cause it was confusing for me to write with and yes he's going to speak half Spanish and English. (spoiler you get another OC in this chapter only two left I promise who will appear in the next chapter.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Brothers**

**Forest of Menos with Kusa,Zanny and Kumo**

"Come on Kumo get a move now." Kusa told Kumo as they walked around the forest for anything to eat it's been about a century since Kusa became a Gillian so far he's been able to keep his body in check while Kumo on the other hand had switch in and out of being mindless and in control. Kusa also learned how to use Cero, the first time he used it he freaked out until Zanny explained it to him.

"Right behind you hermano." Kumo said following Kusa closely but still looked around for Hollows until he bumped into Kusa who stopped suddenly."Hermano lo que esta mal?"

"Keep quiet Kumo." Kusa answered sensing around for something."_Zanny you feel that?_"

"_Yep it's definitely a Adjuchas two of them one of you and your...'brother'." _Zanny answered taking some time to say brother for some reason.

Kusa took notice to that as he followed the reiatsu of the two Adjuchas."_Zanny don't tell me you're still like that towards Kumo? It's been a century!" _He asked his Zanpakuto spirit.

Zanny took it's sweet time to answer."_*Hmph* It's only because you talk to him more than me._"

"_Well what are we doing right now? Plus you can talk with me anytime you want! Besides Kumo turns into a wild animal half the time...like now." _Kusa said turning around to see that Kumo had stopped walking and just stood there staring at Kusa with dead eyes."Kumo wake up!"

"Ah hermano! It happened again? Triste." Kumo apologized with his head hanging low then quickly caught up with Kusa.

"No worries just hold on until we get to Adjuchas level ok Otōto." Kusa said to cheer Kumo up and rubbed Kumo's head getting a small giggle out of him."_And you know he's way too lovable to hate right?"_He asked Zanny before going back to following the reiatsu.

"_I guess that's something." _Zanny muttered then went silent as Kusa and Kumo walked on.

* * *

After sometime they came to a rock hill with a few trees around it and a cave meaning that something was living there."Alright we're here! Now to get those Adjuchas outside!" Kusa said opening his mouth and started forming a large ball of dark purple reiatsu."Cero!" Kusa fired it off blowing up the hill and hopefully who ever was inside.

But then out of the rubble came two Adjuchas jumping into the air then landed on one of the the trees, one was a large ape like Adjuchas with blue fur and a big long tail wearing a bird mask, the other Adjuchas looked like minotaur with a mask over it's bull head and out it's back came eight giant spider legs ending in sharp tips, each of the Adjuchas had a hole on their chest.

"What the fuck was that!?" The ape one asked with a crack in it's voice."Hey Bullhorns! Weren't you on look out?!" He roared to his friend hitting him with his tail which threw bullhorns down to the ground with ease.

"I'm sorry boss Zond don't hurt me!" Bullhorns waved his hand and spider legs in the air."I was just about to go on look out like you told me!" He added then noticed Kusa and Kumo looking at him and his boss."Boss! Look those Gillians must have been the ones to do this it's not my fault!"

"Well if you had gotten out faster then maybe this wouldn't have happened now would it?!" Zond yelled at Bullhorn then stared at Kusa and Kumo in a few seconds he realized something about Kusa's masks."Wait a minute I know that fucking mask, It's that asshole again! God dammit! I thought I got rid of you a 100 years ago!" He yelled at Kusa now.

Kusa just stared at him confused."_Hey Zanny what's this guy talking about?_" He asked not remembering who the heck this Hollow was at all.

"_*long annoyed sigh* You. Are. Hopeless. It's that little shit that led us to the forest and left us for dead back when you were base Hollow remember?_" Zanny answered not sure if Kusa was joking or not.

"_Really? You think that I'd remember something like that. Oh well_." Kusa said not remembering a thing and shrugged it off before speaking to Zond."Sorry I don't really know who you are...but I am going to try and kill then eat you now, ok?"

Zond popped a vein on his mask at hearing that."Why you fucking asshole! You come here to my home! Blow it up! You don't even remember me! And then talk shit like that! Well you can fuck off! Bullhorns ripped them apart NOW!"

"Right!" Bullhorns obeyed saluting Zond then went at Kusa and Kumo bouncing from tree to tree."Here I come!" He then leaped out aiming at Kumo.

Kusa saw it coming and leashed his hand out catching Bullhorns right before he hit Kumo."I got you." Kusa sang out bringing Bullhorns to his face only for Bullhorns to burst out of Kusa's hold with Bullhorns' spider legs digging into his hand."Oh want too play hard ball eh?" Kusa held his hand up then slammed Bullhorns into the ground."Otōto you're up!"

"Si hermano!" Kumo exclaimed bringing his foot up and brought it right down on Bullhorns crushing him."Que?" Kumo's foot shook a little then it slowly got lifted up by Bullhorns who supported himself with his spider legs.

"Hey boss if I kill these guys will you forgive for my fuck up earlier?" Bullhorns asked now holding up Kumo's foot with one hand.

Zond thought it over for a moment."Hmmm...maybe I will, make it fun for me to watch, maybe that'll get you somewhere." He offered sitting on a branch with his arms crossed.

"Ok, ok let's see how to make this fun for the boss...?" Bullhorns told himself thinking a little."...I know take this." He threw Kumo down with all his strength before Kumo could even try to get back up Bullhorns jumped into the air spinning around while shooting out webs form his mouth warping Kumo in a sticky hold, he then landed next to Kumo's head."How's that boss?"

Zond did so-so with his hand."Meh I've seen better." He said with a bored face.

"Hey Kumo can you get out of there?" Kusa asked looking down at Kumo as he tried to wiggle out of the webs with no luck."I'll take as a no then...Hey spider boy lets see you try that on me." Kusa turned to Bullhorns who climbed up a tree.

"_He really like trees doesn't he?_" Zanny asked as Bullhorns jumped from tree to tree again."_Let's crash him for real this time eh Kusa?_"

"That's the plan." Kusa answered out loud charging up a Cero and fire it at Bullhorns.

"Who are you talking to?" Bullhorn asked dodging the Cero then leaped at Kusa who already held up his hand to catch Bullhorns."Not his time big guy!" Bullhorns yelled shooting out a web at tree and swung around Kusa's hand then he shot another one at Kusa who leaned back to dodge it."Wow you're kind of fast for Gillian."

"Thanks but I can't wait to become a Adjuchas and you're going to help with that!" Kusa tied to slash at Bullhorns with his claws but Bullhorn just dodged everyone of Kusa's attacks with ease thanks to the trees around while trying to tie up Kusa with webs."_Well this isn't getting anywhere any ideas Zanny?"_

"_Stop trying to him hit and get the trees with out them he can't jump or swing around as much got it?_" Zanny answered and Kusa did as he was told cutting down the tree while still making it look like he was attacking Bullhorns.

Zond caught on to Kusa's plan just as Bullhorn jumped on the tree he was sitting on which was the last one around."You jackass he wasn't even trying to hit you! Now you got nothing to dodge with!" Zond yelled at Bullhorns smacking hims upside the head.

"Boss I'm sorry!" Bullhorns pleaded quickly which only got him another hit form Zond

Kusa charged up another Cero while Zond was punishing Bullhorn."Cero!" He fired off his attack racing at Zond and Bullhorns.

"Like hell! Come here you!" Zond grabbed on to Bullhorn with his tail giving his 'friend' a hate filled look."Since you're sooo useful catch that Cero with your face huh!" With a quick flick of his tail Zond sent Bullhorn crashing into the Cero and exploded in a cloud of purple smoke from which Bullhorns' burnt body fell out of landing flat on the ground."HAHAHAHAHA! Guess you did have a use after all! HAHAHAHA! You're next asshole!"

"Well just try me monkey boy." Kusa said trying to bait Zond into doing to something stupid for a easy win.

"Oh I'll try don't worry." Zond took the bait crouching down for a jump."Unlike that spider shit I'm all it takes to kill you!" He blasted off form the tree breaking the branch he was from sheer force alone."HAHAHAHAHA! Your m-ASS-k is mine! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a maniac.

"Have a Cero instead!" Kusa fried at Zond but to his surprise Zond flipped over the Cero then wrapped his tail around the horn on Kusa's mask."Hey get off!"

Zond swung from left to right mocking Kusa."Nope! Not until I do this!" Holding his together Zond charged up a red Cero and fried it of point-blank in Kusa's face, Kusa in response tried to make a Cero to stop Zond's but it only weaken the blast covering them in smoke and sent Kusa reeling back while Zond jumped off Kusa."HA! I hoped that hurt!"

"_Kusanagi-sama! Are you all right!?" _Zanny screamed as Kusa recovered from the Ceros that went off in his face which cracked his mask a little.

"Argh! I'm fine." Kusa answered trying to act tough but felt like hell if he took one of Zond's Ceros head on he might not make it."I just need to be really careful is all." He backed up little to get some range between him and Zond while keeping his eyes on Zond.

"Oh what's wrong are you afraid?" Zond mocked Kusa seeing that Kusa kept his distance then turned to Kumo still trying to get of the webs (really?) and smiled widely with a evil idea."Hey! Asshole you better come here and die or I'll blow this guy's head off." He warned Kusa pointing Cero at Kumo's head ready to fire away.

"If I do that you'll just kill us both!" Kusa yelled knowing full well what will happen but then there was Kumo defenseless on ground."_Zanny I about to do something very stupid if we live I'm sorry." _Kusa told Zanny taking a step towards Zond.

"_Yeah you're idiot but one with good heart which something worse." _Zanny said not complaining about Kusa being dumb for once."_Just kill this guy when you can I like living inside your soul." _Hearing that got a laugh out of Kusa.

Hearing Kusa laugh ticked Zond off, a vein coming to his mask in rage."Hey! Shut the fuck up!" He yelled now pointing the Cero at Kusa who went quiet."Good. now just stand still and die." Zond took his time to aim at Kusa all to savor the feeling of killing Kusa for making Zond waste his last grunt."You know? I've wanted to kill you ever since you came in and wrecked my gang and now I have to start all over again!"

While Zond was yelling Kusa noticed that Kumo was making way with getting out of the webs some of his fingers showing"_Hmm this might work!" _Kusa thought coming up with plan."Really? That spider guy didn't seem like much and since I don't really remember anyone from your gang they were probably weak which means you too." He said trying to keep Zond's attention on him.

"You are really! really! REALLY! Starting to piss me off! If I'm so weak why are you ready to get your head blown off huh?!" Zond yelled his Cero burning with the same amount of fury as he was in.

"I'm only letting you do that because you got my little brother as a hostage! You're weakling and you know it!" Kusa said calmly to Zond then looked passed him to see Kumo had gotten his hand free which he waved at Kusa with, Kusa nodded to him everything he needed for his plan was set now to put it in action."Well lets see who's got the more powerful Cero!" Kusa yelled loudly hoping Zond would follow through.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yea right! Like a Gillian's Cero can match a Adjuchas' if you want to die like that then go ahead and try! HAHHA!" Zond laughed allowing Kusa to charge up a Cero but when he barely had it half way Zond smiled."On second thought just di- WHAT THE FUCK!" Zond couldn't finish since Kumo grabbed him making his Cero fizzle out then tossed him high into the air.

"Hey monkey!" Kusa called out to Zond with a Cero at full power leaving Zond with a terrified look on his face."Good bye!" Kusa blasted Zond right back down into the ground with everything he had when he let up, Zond was brunt black his lower half and right arm were blown off and his mask had cracks all over it."That takes care of you! Otōto you ok?"

Kumo had gotten out of the webs at last and with Kusa's help got to his feet."I'm fine hermano y lo de antes." He answered quietly feeling a little sad that he wasn't all that much help until the end."Hermano I'm I holding you back?" He asked kicking some sand around.

"_Awww Kusa hurry up cheer him up he looks so sad." _Zanny ordered Kusa getting some new found love for Kumo seeing him act that way."_He looks like someone shot his puppy._"

Kusa laughed at Zanny hearing it talk like that."_Hahaha Ok ok I'll cheer him up._" Kusa said to Zanny then put a hand on Kumo's head getting Kumo to look at him."Hey you did what you could, we're brothers remember we protect eachother that's the way it is (for some brothers) and if you didn't help me back there I might be dead now." Kusa then rubbed Kumo's head getting a short giggle out of him.

"Hehe! Stop it hermano I'm fine now." Kumo laughed moving away from Kusa since he didn't stop rubbing his head.

"Hey! I wasn't finished yet!" Kusa yelled playfully trying to garb Kumo but gave up when Kumo backed away from him again."Ok fine then let's get down to the good part." Kusa bent over and picked up Bullhorns and handed him to Kumo then picked up Zond for himself."Alright lets see what happens this time." He watched Kumo eat Bullhorns then wolfed down Zond, after a while he felt weird."Oh here we go again." Kusa said as he started to change.

Kusa and Kumo both started to shrink in size be coming smaller and their black coats disappeared as well. Kumo was now a 20 foot tall humanoid hollow with a large tail and his mask changed, now it looked like a lizard skull with white spiky scales running along it, down his back and tail, his arms and legs also had spiked scales on them. The underside of his mask had a thick yellow line that ran down his neck through his smooth abdomen and the underside of his tail, His hollow hole was placed in the middle of his stomach.

Kusa shrunk down to a 15 foot tall white humanoid hollow with four purple lines coming from his hollow hole on his chest that ran along his arms and legs, on his lower back were eight spike like protrusions that grew downwards. Both him and Kumo moved around little to get the feel of their new bodies."Man it feels good to be in a smaller body doesn't it Kumo?" Kusa asked turning to Kumo and had to look up to see his face, Kumo in response nodded to his brother .

"_I guess you're the little brother now hehe."_ Zanny giggled at how the sizes changed for Kusa and Kumo.

"_Shut it Zanny." _Kusa told Zanny which didn't stop the giggles in his head, tuning them out he looked up to the sand roof."Otōto today we're going up top!" He told Kumo getting excited for the things to come.

"Yea!" Kumo shouted throwing his arms up in the air just as excited as Kusa, the two for them had been stuck as Gillian for over a century Kumo maybe longer than that since Kusa found him as one but now they can go up top.

"Alright! Try to keep up Otōto!" Kusa started jumping up the only tree left after the fight with Bullhorns and Zond followed by Kumo once they ranched the top they started to dig through the sand roof and popped out into the forever moon lit and empty desert of Hueco Mundo after a small gust of wind came by Kusa and Kumo both sweatdropped."...I forgot how dead up here was the first time. Why did that wolf tell me to follow him?"

"_That's a question I can't answer." _Zanny said as Kusa and Kumo looked around the endless sands seeing nothing but a few hills made of rock in the distance."_Maybe we should just go back down not like we're going to find anything." _Zanny offered disappointed with the top side of Hueco Mundo.

"Yea maybe we sh-!" Kusa stopped when he felt Kumo torching his arm."Hmm what is it Otōto?" He asked.

"Esa." Kumo pointed to one of the hills in the distance once Kusa focused on it he felt a strong reiatsu coming from it."Hermano what do we do?"

Kusa simply started walking towards it."We go and see who it is that's all." Was all he said to make Kumo follow him.

"_This is the second stupid you're doing today and I still can't stop you.*sigh* Just don't get us killed." _Zanny said unhappily going along with Kusa and Kumo.

* * *

**At the Hill**

After walking for while Kusa and Kumo came to the rock hill and saw only one entrance just big enough for Kumo to fit by walking on all fours, following the reiatsu inside they came to a large hollowed out part of the cave which to both of their surprise had a small waterfall and pool of water in it, other parts of the cave had what looked like a few rooms, the reiatsu they were following came from the pool.

"Woah this is nice I didn't think a place like this could be in Hueco Mundo." Kusa said in amazement at the cave but then fixed his eyes on the pool of water, he motioned to Kumo for him to follow as they got closer to the water's edge something slowly came out of it making them stop, it turned out to be a young woman with long black hair that touched her back which was all Kusa and Kumo could see since she kept her back to them."_Is that a human?!" _Kusa thought surprised letting his guard down.

The woman seemed like she didn't notice Kusa or Kumo as she started to comb her hair with her fingers while humming a tune with her back still facing them."*humming* So do you two stare at all the girls while they bathe?" She asked turning out to know that Kusa and Kumo were watching her when they didn't answer right away she released a huge amount of deep red reiatsu that filled the entire cave.

"_Nope! Nope! I_ _d__on't know what she is but she is not a fucking human!" _Kusa slowly started to back away only to bump into Kumo who was paralyzed from the earlier out bust."K-k-kumo." Kusa stuttered out then turned back to the woman.

"hmm are you shy or something?" The woman asked turning around while holding a hand to her chest. When Kusa saw her face his heart drop her face was only a horse skull that stared into Kusa's soul, once Kumo saw her face he instantly grabbed on to Kusa trying to hide behind his brother as for the woman she started giggling."Hehehe I love it when people fall for that." She said using her other hand to push up the horse skull which turned out to be a mask to show a beautiful looking face with sweet hazel brown eyes and smile.

"_Oh you sure it the jackpot with her Kusa hehe." _Zanny laughed evilly for some reason Kusa didn't know why."_Go ahead talk to her. Be a man!"_

"Uhmm hel-hello there we were uh j-j-just passing by a-a-a-and found this place w-w-who might you be?" Kusa spoke like a stuttering idiot because of what Zanny told him and also because the woman eyed him.

She looked him up and down with her eyes then nodded to herself."Oh me I'm Sigua Mendez but you can call me Sigua-chan if you want big boy *winks at Kusa* so can I have your names?" She asked sweetly.

"_H__ehe I think she likes you! Tell her your name and don't stutter like last time!"_ Zanny said taking a rather odd interest in the naked woman.

With Zanny ordering him around Kusa lighten up a little."I'm Kusanagi Tsurugi Kusa for short." Kusa started then pointed to Kumo who still looked scared."And that's my Otōto Murakumo but just call him Kumo." At hearing Otōto Sigua stared at Kumo then back at Kusa with a questioning look."Yea he's a big boy but more importantly what are you? I mean you don't look like a Hollow but your reiatsu feels like one."

"Oh you must be confused Kusa-kun, I'm a Arrancar a Hollow who removed their mask to get stronger, hey can you turn around so I get out." Sigua said starting to come out of the water, Kusa and Kumo wheeled around quickly and blocked their eyes."I'll be back in a while don't move anywhere and keep your hands up." She added with her wet footsteps getting lower and lower.

"Hermano are we going to die?" Kumo asked once he didn't hear Sigua's footsteps.

"No Otōto we're not going to die, plus I want to know more about this Arrancar thing." Kusa answered thinking deeply."_Zanny you know anything?"_

"_Nope I've got nothing on Arrancars but I wouldn't mind if she keeps us as pets hehehe_." Zanny answered talking oddly again which didn't really help Kusa.

**Time skip: 3 Hour**

Kusa and Kumo were still standing in place blocking their eyes like Sigua told them to."Hermano mis piernas son matarme!" Kumo complained not even translating this time as his legs felt like they would fall off.

"Yea mine are too." Kusa said putting his hands down and saw Sigua sitting in front of them like she was there for a while.

she was now wearing a short black skirt and s short black Kosode that showed her midriff on her feet she wore brown sandals and long white socks that reached up to her knees, on her back were a pair of Jians(Chinese double-edged sword) which were linked together by a silver chain.

"...How long have you been?" Kusa asked her with no emotion in his voice, Kumo pulled down his hands once he heard Kusa talking and stared blankly at Sigua.

Sigua smiled at Kusa standing up."Hmm about two hours just staring at you." She answered stepping in front of Kusa and poked him in the stomach."By the look and feel of your reiatsu I'm guessing you two just made it to Adjuchas level so what's you're plan now? Going to turn Arrancar or try to become a Vasto Lorde."

Kusa and Kumo exchanged looks after listening to Sigua."Not really sure but I have another question for you, where's your hollow hole?" Kusa asked not seeing Sigua's hollow hole anywhere on her.

She got a little red around the cheeks but still had a straight face on."If you want to know then here." She pulled down her skirt a little to show her hollow hole on her lower abdomen."If you want I can show more hehehe." She offered tugging at her skirt

Kusa blocked Kumo's eyes."Stop it." He said sternly making Sigua fixed her skirt back."Good so which ones easier to become a Arrancar or a Vasto Lorde?" He asked as He unblocked Kumo's eyes.

Sigua through for a moment."Hmm I'd say Arrancar, I haven't seen a Vasto Lorde in long time I heard you can count the number of them with the fingers on your hand but the good thing about being one is that you can still turn into a Arrancar at the level and you have better chance of getting a perfect bod like mine." She answered spinning around to show off her body."But it's really hard to become one might take you few hundreds years by eating others alone." She added looking mostly at Kusa.

"Well having a human body world be nice. Right Otōto?" Kusa asked Kumo.

"Si hermano." Kumo said not really knowing what Kusa and Sigua were talking about but answered with a yes.

With Kumo's answer in hand Kusa nodded."Ok I'll guess we'll see if we can get to Vasto Lorde if not we'll just go Arrancar."

"If that's your plan then you're welcome to stay with me Kusa-kun." Sigua offered holding out her hand for Kusa."There's power in numbers after all."

"_Ahhh yeah! We finally have someplace nice to stay and with a bombshell to boot!_" Zanny yelled in excitement making Kusa sweatdrop as he took Sigua's hand Kumo placed his hand over their's and they shook.

Sigua then turned around to the entrance of the cave."Ok you guys keep watch I'll be back in a week or two bye!" She cheered disappearing in a burst of speed thanks to sonido leaving Kusa and Kumo with their mouths opened wide.

"Uhmm ok Kumo why don't you try a make the entrance bigger so you fit better, I'll go see if there are any rooms to sleep in and fix them up ok." Kusa said and with a nod from Kumo the two brother started working on their new home.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**So there's another chapter lets see Kusa and Kumo are now Adjuchas and They've met a Arrancar named Sigua which I took form Spanish story about S****iguanaba**** which says that if you find a woman bathing next to a pool of water late at night and get closer she turns around and her face is a horse's face or skull which most of the time kill kills you or paralyzes you, as for Mendez I got nothing just sounds cool to me.**

**If you want to know how she got her cloths she killed a shinigami and made some changes to it ok.**

**Tell me what you think so far please and Byeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Bleach fans! Well look at that I uploaded fast once cool :) so enjoy the chapter. And Thx for the little review Phoenix =) and there's some more Kumo moments in this chapter for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sword Vs The Venerables**

**Part 1: The little brothers**

**Inside Kusa's Black Void**

Kusa was once again walking around a black void with no end to it at all but the good thing this time around was that there weren't any hollows trying to take over his body."Hmm, what's that?" He asked himself seeing a tree in the middle of the blackness but it wasn't like the crystal trees of Hueco Mundo this one was an actual normal tree full of life."Well that's new." Kusa said touching the tree as he did he was covered in a bright light.

Now he was awake on stone bed inside his room at his new home where he and Kumo were staying with Sigua for a few mouths."That was weirder than usual." Kusa muttered remembering his dream, when he tried to get up he couldn't and felt something heavy on top of him."Grrr not again." Kusa groaned lowly, on top of him was Sigua sleeping quietly with her horse mask right in front of his face."Hey get off." Kusa asked poking Sigua in her cheek which only made her warp around Kusa more.

"Kusa-kun where are your hands going hehehe." Sigua giggled in her sleep dreaming up something Kusa Knew only her mind could come up with, ever since she met Kusa she's had a overwhelming attraction towards him which meant a lot of awkward moments between them like now, another thing about her was that she usually just gets up and goes somewhere at random coming back in a week or a mouth with either a dead hollow or something random for the cave.

"I don't even want to know what you're dreaming about."Kusa whispered, slowly rolling Sigua off of him which messed up her clothes with the underside of her breast showing along with her Hollow hole on her lower abdomen, a sight Kusa saw almost everyday making him sigh."Same thing different day."

"_Hey! I was enjoying the feeling of her on you! Get back there now!_" Zanny's voice came to Kusa's mind with a perverted tone."_But I'll forgive you cause now I can see more of that body mmmm Why can't I have hands?_"

"Because then you'd be the worst enemy of all women." Kusa told Zanny getting off the bed which got Zanny complaining, when Kusa looked down at his feet was Kumo curled up in a large spiky ball."Otōto time to wake up." He said bending over to pet Kumo.

Kumo uncurled himself and laied on his back showing his yellow belly while looking up at Kusa with drowsy but joyful eyes."Mañana *Yawn* Hermano." He greeted Kusa with some sleep still in him and rolled onto his stomach to get up.

"Come on." Kusa said walking out of his room followed by Kumo getting outside Kusa and Kumo were standing above the pool inside the cave with the waterfall next to Kusa's room."Ok which will it be this time Kumo? A shower or bath?" Kusa asked when he turned to look at Kumo he was trying to sneak away slowly."GET BACK HERE!" Kusa yelled.

"Pero yo no quiero!" Kumo complained trying to run away but was caught by his tail."Ah let me go Hermano!" He begged wiggling wildly but Kusa just yanked Kumo back with little trouble.

"Not happening, you need to bathe or you'll stink." Kusa told Kumo pulling him over to the water then threw Kumo into the pool and jumped in after him."Now come here." Kusa started washing Kumo from head to tail much to his brother dismay starting to growl."Hey stop that this your fault."

"Well you two seem to be having fun, can I join Kusa-kun?" Sigua asked coming to the pool while taking off her clothes.

Kusa instantly let go of Kumo."Weeeell Kumo you look clean don't you?, come on lets give Sigua her time." He said trying to get of the pool quickly but Kumo stopped him with a evil look on his face."_Oh no._" Kusa thought grimly sharking his head.

"_Thank you Kumo! You're such a good boy." _Zanny thanked Kumo kindly even though Kumo couldn't hear it.

"Hermano why don't you bathe with Sigua-chan?" Kumo said smiling as Sigua got into the pool while taking off her clothes and drifted towards Kusa once she got a hold of him Kumo quickly hopped out leaving Kusa for Sigua to play with."Have fun hermano hehehe." He snickered to himself waving at Kusa.

* * *

**After A long unwanted and perverted bath**

The group was sitting having a bit of chit chat with eachother."Hehehe come on Kusa-kun it wasn't that bad was it?" Sigua asked with a smile on her face as she poked Kusa for fun.

Kusa had a look of dread on his face at remembering what happened a while back."Yes. It. Was. Never. Again. Please." He said then turned to Kumo who had a big smile plastered on his face." And **Y****ou** wipe that look off your face or I'll do it myself."

Kumo just stunk his tongue out for his brother which Kusa grabbed."Hermano let go!" Was what he was trying to say but it came out like a odd noise.(Sorry can't write tongue speak XD)

"In a minute." Kusa answered playing around with Kumo's tongue."Huh? You off again?" He looked at Sigua who was about to leave them again.

Sigua stopped in her tracks and turned around to Kusa."Yep! Do you want anything before I leave?" She asked happy to do 'anything' for Kusa which scared him a little some times.

"Yea I do actually." Kusa answered letting go of Kumo then walked up to Sigua."Can we go with you this time?" He asked hoping Sigua would say yes but the look on her face gave him doubts.

Sigua put a hand under her chin to think."I would like having company but I'm not sure if you guys can fight." She answered looking pass Kusa to see Kumo wiggling his tongue to make sure it was working.

"Hey don't judge us like that we've been training lot whenever you go off." Kusa boasted proudly banging his chest loudly with his hand but Sigua didn't look impressed."If you want proof then we'll show you! Kumo lets show Sigua what we're made of!" He yelled over to Kumo who came up behind him quickly.

"Fine whatever lets go outside and see what you two got." Sigua said going outside followed by Kusa and Kumo when they were a good distance from home she turned to them with her arms crossed."Well go ahead."

"Alright you want to go first Otōto?" Kusa asked Kumo and got nod from him, Kusa then faced Kumo and pulled his hand back."Don't fell bad about this!" Kusa slammed his fist into Kumo's face with all his strength kicking up some sand around them.

"What are you doing Kusa!?" Sigua yelled at seeing Kusa hit his own brother with everything he had but the scales on Kumo's body started to glow yellow and stood on end."What the?" She asked in confusion which got a laugh out of Kusa.

"Hehe surprised? You see other than getting stronger, me and Kumo have also been trying to make our own attacks..." Kusa started moving away from Kumo as he pulled back his a fist."Go ahead Kumo!" With that Kumo threw a quick punch at the air making a large yellow explosion that was about as powerful as a Cero blast.

"Contador!" Kumo yelled loudly as the explosion dissipated then turned to Sigua."When I get hit I can take the damage it did and mix it with my reiatsu then fire it back out with my scales, fresco(cool) Huh?" He explained taking pride in his power."Plus the bigger the damage, the bigger the counter hehe."

"Ok that's pretty cool but how much damage can you take?" Sigua asked a little impressed with Kumo.

"Hit me!" Kumo said standing in front of Sigua with his arms open out which made her sweatdrop a little.

"*Hmph* Think you can handle a hit from me!" She said getting ready for a kick, Kumo nodded to her and she did the same."OK take this!" In a quick motion Sigua hit Kumo in the left side of his face with a powerful around house kick that sent sand dancing from the force of it."Wow!" When Sigua pulled back her leg the only damage on Kumo's face was a small crack on his mask."Man I was hoping to send you flying with that." She admitted.

"Not happening Sigua-chan haha." Kumo laughed a little as the scales on his body went up and he punched the air again the blast this time knocked him to his feet."GUAU!" He exclaimed laying on his back in the sand.

"Yea it's useful but if he counters something too powerful it'll knock him back a bit and he can't counter something like a Cero all that well though."Kusa came up to point out the weakness in Kumo's power then held up his hand."Ok my turn." He added marking a Cero on the tip of his clawed finger spinning it around a bit."Pausa." The Cero instantly froze in place, he then brought it towards Sigua."Try touching it."

Sigua looked a bit worried Kusa asking her to touch a live Cero frozen or not but went along with it anyway because Kusa asked her."Ok." Was all she said slowly bringing a hand to the Cero, she hesitated a bit then finally did it."Woah!" She gasped as her hand went right through the Cero like it wasn't there in fact she wasn't even feeling any reiatsu from it either."Ok explain." She said taking her hand away.

"I'm not sure how it works but I can stop my reiatsu in time and then..." Kusa paused pointing the Cero upwards."...Jugar!(play)" The Cero instantly fired off at full blast into the sky then made another one."I can even more it around when it's paused. Pausa." He said pausing the Cero like before and made it float around Sigua then up into the air."Jugar!" Again the Cero went off blasting a small hill in the distance."That's about it for me, so what do you think?"

"Ok you guys impressed me a little so you can come along." Sigua admitted seeing that Kusa and Kumo were stronger than she thought at first."But if anything bad happens I'll protect you got it?"

"Yes! Si!" Kusa and Kumo yelled together in joy like little kids."Alright lets get a move on Sigua." Kusa said.

"Ok! Try and keep up." Sigua turned around and disappeared using Sonido leaving Kusa and Kumo with sweatdrops.

"Uh did she forget we can't do that?" Kusa asked out loud rubbing the back of his head.

"No lo se." Kumo answered not sure if Sigua would come back for them.

"_Really?! She just took off with out us even after seeing all the stuff you two can do now?!_" Zanny yelled in Kusa's head being quiet for the most part until now.

"_Hey there Zanny, I thought it was a little too quiet around here._" Kusa said to Zanny playfully.

Then after a few seconds Sigua appeared back in front of them."Sorry forgot you guys can't use Sonido hehe." She giggled with embarrassment while Kusa and Kumo glared at her with their arms crossed."Guys! I said I was sorry come on, we'll do this the slow way." She said turning around and started walking followed by Kusa and Kumo.

* * *

**A Month Later(Damn that's a long walk)**

"Here Kumo catch!" Sigua yelled to Kumo throwing him a dead hollow to eat the group had just took care of some hollows that picked a fight with them, both Kusa and Kumo were getting stronger but Kumo was falling behind Kusa by a lot."Huh? Where's Kusa-kun?" She asked not seeing Kusa any around.

"I don't know." Kumo answered chewing his food loudly but didn't feel any different."_Why? Why can't I get stronger? Hermano I can't keep up with you and I want to protect you._" He thought knowing he couldn't get as powerful as his brother.

"Kusa-kun where are you?" Sigua sang out looking around for Kusa going over to some rocks she found Kusa with seven Ceros floating around him and was trying to make a eighth one."What's he up to?" Sigua whispered staying hidden.

"Come on, come on." Kusa muttered trying to get the Cero at full power but it fizzled out."Dammit! Not good enough!" He yelled trying again with more effort.

"_Kusa what's with the sudden training?_" Zanny asked both worried and confused about Kusa when he didn't answer Zanny got annoyed quickly."_Hey listen to me!_" It yelled messing up Kusa's focus making him fire the Cero off by mistake.

"Zanny leave me alone right now." Kusa said out loud trying the Cero again keeping it stable this time."Pausa." Once it froze Kusa let out a breath."Alright eight's my limit." He said exhausted."Now what were you saying Zanny." He asked making the Ceros float around him in a circle formation.

"_I asked you what was with the training?_" Zanny repeated itself annoyed.

"Sorry about that, it's just Kumo hasn't been getting as big as a boost from eating Hollows than before..." Kusa paused moving the Cero circle around to test his control with it."...and I'm worried about him if things get bad and if I'm not strong enough he'll get hurt so that's why I'm out here." He finished bringing the Cero circle around his back.

"Hey Kusa-kun who are you talking to?" Sigua asked appearing at Kusa's side scaring him almost firing his Cero circle at her."Oops sorry." She apologized sweetly giving Kusa some space."But really who were you talking to?" She asked again.

"_I-i-is she a-a-a-asking about m-m-m-me._" Zanny stuttered surprising Kusa a great deal."_I guess she heard you talking to me earlier, your call Kusa._" it added talking properly now.

"Just talking to myself is all nothing big." Kusa answered Sigua calmly as he got the Cero circle under control making float around Sigua."Cool huh?"

"Yea it is but who's Zanny." Sigua questioned farther giving Kusa a suspicious look.

"_*gasps* She knows my name now great going Kusa!_" Zanny yelled half excited and half shocked that someone found Kusa out."_Quick! Lie your ass off!_"

Kusa was a little shocked as well."Well uhmmm you see it's uhmmm." He trailed off not sure what to say."_Ok lying to someone who can kill me. lets see..._" He thought trying to think of the best lie when a huge surge of reiatsu stopped him."What was that!?" When he turned to face Sigua she had her mask drawn over her head.

"Kusa I hope you can use that thing well cause it looks like you get to see a Vasto Lorde soon." Sigua said getting serious for the first time since Kusa met her.

"Hermano!" Kumo yelled coming towards Kusa and Sigua in a hurry then noticed the Cero circle around Kusa and his eyes got sparkles in them."GUAU!" He cheered looking at it with amazement then another surge of reiatsu came by."AH hermano someone powerful is around!"

"Yea I know come on guys." Kusa ordered heading towards whoever this was.

* * *

After a bit of walking the group came to terrifying sight there in the middle of the desert stood two hills of different sizes made completely out of dead hollow stacked on top of eachother, next to the smaller hill was a tall muscular Adjuchas about 18 feet with grey skin and thick armor made of bone covering it's arms and legs with the armor around it's arms being hollowed out from his hands to shoulders. It's mask was a closed knight helmet with holes in the mouth piece as for it's hollow hole it was placed on the right side of it's chest.

"Uriel ya really can't hold back? Can ya bro?" It asked in a teenage boy's voice with the mouth piece moved up and down, looking up at the other hill which was twice as big as the one next to him, Kusa followed the Adjuchas head and looked up also.

On top of the bigger hill was something Kusa was sure had to be a Vasto Lorde from it's immense reiatsu, it looked about the size of a normal person with the build of a man to it. His body was mostly black with some white plated armor covering his arms, legs, and chest with it's hollow hole place on the left side, his right forearm looked like sword with a large split down the middle from the tip to his elbow. like the Adjuchas his mask was a knight helmet but with a eye visor that had six four-pointed star shaped holes in it, below that his mouth could be seen showing fair skin.

He was sitting a top of the larger hill of corpses with one leg over the other and his normal hand under his chin."*Hmph* If you wish to pass me brother you may only do so by getting stronger." The Vasto Lorde spoke with more formality than his brother looking down on him then he turned his eyes to Kusa and friends."You should also refrain from speaking my name out so loudly like that or others may hear." Uriel told his brother pointing at the group.

"Well that didn't take long did it?" Kusa joked getting closer to the two hollows with Sigua and Kumo behind him."Hello there." He greeted the two of them warmly which got him a elbow from Sigua."Ouch! What was that for!?"

Sigua pulled Kusa's head down to her's then whispered."What are you doing! You don't act nice around others just like that." She warned then pushed him away now looking at the Vasto Lorde named Uriel."So are you two going to give us any trouble?" She asked with a hand over one of her Zanpakutos ready to pull it out.

"Trouble? That's only if ya want it!" The Adjuchas yelled eyeing Kusa's group then turned around to the corpse hill next to him."But ya better be able to take a hit!" He held up his right arm filling the hollowed out part with green colored reiatsu."Cañón!(canyon)" He smashed his fist down creating a circle of reiatsu around the corpse hill that exploded destroying the hill."Hahaha think I should kill'em bro?"

"Not yet brother we should at least allow them to exchange names with us first." Uriel said calmly stopping his brother from going a rampage."Good day to you all, I am Uriel Sebastian." He introduced himself standing up and bowed to everyone."And the loud mouth down there is my younger brother Axel Sebastian."

Axel snapped his head up at his brother."Hey! I can speak for maself ya know and don't go calling me a loud mouth!?" He yelled at Uriel who didn't seem to care much since Axel proofed his point."Are ya ignoring me or something?!"

"Hmm? They're an odd pair don't you think guys?" Kusa asked Kumo and Sigua watching Axel yell his head off at Uriel.

"Si hermano." Kumo answered nodding with his eyes close which Kusa joined in on.

"Yeah I know some brothers kind of like them." Sigua said referring to Kusa and Kumo.

"Really? Who?" Questioned the Tsurugi brothers together looking at Sigua marking her sweatdrop."Ah whatever I don't really care." Kusa said looking up at Uriel now."I'm Kusanagi Tsurugi,*Points to Kumo* that's my little brother Murakumo." Kusa introduced himself and Kumo.

Sigua came up next."And I'm Sigua Mendez."

Uriel eyed them a little before jumping down to meet his brother."Hmm? Two Adjuchas with great reiatsu and an Arrancar this is a grand chance to test our power Axel." He said to his brother.

"Ya telling me!" Axel cheered smashing his fist together making a small shockwave."I get the first fight right?" He asked looking down at Uriel who answered with a nod."Alright! Which one of ya want's to die first!" He yelled out cracking his knuckles as he walked towards them.

Kusa was about to answer when Kumo stepped up."Kumo you don't have I'll take this guy."

"No hermano you need to save up for that one." Kumo said pointing to Uriel who was just watching everything."I'll fight this one alone." He added facing Axel now looking down on him because of his height.

Hearing Kumo say that made Kusa smile."Well look who just grew up."

"Oh? Ya know the bigger ya are the harder ya'll fall." Axel warned looking up at Kumo as he brought up his arms in a boxing stance changing them up with reiatsu.

"Go ahead and try Bruto!" Kumo yelled back at Axel waiting for him to take the hit punch so Kumo could counter it.

"What did ya just call me! Eat this! Cañón!" Axel threw a right uppercut knocking Kumo right under his jaw quickly forming a circle of reiatsu that exploded covering Kumo in green smoke."Hah! How'd ya like that!" Axel yelled thinking that he won until the smoke cleaned."What the?"

"Hehe dumb Bruto." Kumo laughed with his scales fully changed making him shine like the sun but he still looked like he took damage.

"Beautiful." Uriel whispered in amazement as he stare at Kumo.

"Contador!" Kumo yelled balling his hand into a spiky fist and punched Axel in the mask on impacted a large yellow explosion knocked Axel away form him.

Axel recovered quickly changing his arms again."I don't know ya did but I gonna make ya pain! Cañón!" He smashed his fist into Kumo's chest quickly followed by another one both of which were followed by explosions but right afterwards Kumo countered again blasting Axel on to his back.

"Well it looks like Kumo got this fight! right Kusa?" Sigua cheered turning to Kusa but he had serious look on his face."What up with you?" She asked.

"Kumo needs to be careful he's only countering the physical damage not what the explosion does, if he takes too many he's done." Kusa explained worried about Kumo as Axel got back up again.

"Ha!" Axel laughed a little."Ya took three of ma punches and ya're still standing, I'm starting to like ya." He said having some fun in the fight with Kumo."So ya better not die after I win!" He boasted loudly.

"Cállate Bruto! I'm winning this, just watch!" Kumo yelled back making a yellow Cero in his mouth and fired it at Axel.

Axel in response held his hands up."Cero!" He quickly formed and fired off a green beam of reiatsu that clashed with Kumo's creating two explosions on either side."Cañón!" Axel came in as the explosions dissipated slamming his fist down on Kumo's head with a intense blast of reiatsu following suit."Ya still kicking?"

"Contador!" Was Kumo's answered as he gave Axel an explosive upper cut that knocked him high into the air."*pant* Take that Bruto! *pant*" Kumo was breathing heavily from the last attack leaving his mask and body damage badly.

Axel wasn't in any better state after Kumo's counter he was tossed far and his mouth piece was pretty messed up along with the rest of his body."_This punk is really good, I kind of don't want to kill him now but..._" He thought getting back up then looked at Uriel and faced Kumo again."Ok! Big guy I'm done with you! Time to die!" He smashed his hands together and poured a massive amount of reiatsu into his arms."Cristal! (crystal)" The reiatsu in his arms slowly started to harden into green crystals that filled in the hollowed out parts of his arms.

"This is bad." Sigua said as Axel finished making his armor."Kusa aren't you going to help him now?" She asked not sure if Kumo could take much more.

"No." Kusa said in a serious tone, not taking his eyes off Kumo."He said he wanted to fight alone so I'm letting him if he loses I'll be there to make sure he doesn't die if he wins I'll be there to hold up his hand that's how brothers work." He told Sigua with pride which only made her shrug.

_"Well said Kusa!_" Zanny told Kusa agreeing with him.

"_Hmm that Adjuchas forced Axel to use Cristal, I wonder what the other can do._" Uriel thought eyeing Kusa now.

"Well ready to die?" Axel asked Kumo making the crystals glow with reiatsu.

"Traelo!" Kumo answered ready for whatever Axel was planing.

"I will!" Axel roared jumping into the air with his hand pulled back."CAÑÓN!" With his crystal arms glowing bright green, Axel brought down a thunderous two handed slam down on Kumo's shoulders once they connected a large circle of reiatsu formed around them and erupted upwards kicking up sand everywhere.

"Arrrrrgh!" Kumo screamed in pain as he felt like he was being hit by a mountain but thanks to Axel's attack Kumo's scales were change to max with reiatsu beginning to come off them, focusing all of it to his tail Kumo then held on to Axel's arms to hold him in place."Tú pierdes! CONTADOR MÁXIMO!" Swinging his tail into Axel's side Kumo caused explosion that overpowered Axel's Cañon and sent him into the air.

"Axel!" Uriel yelled seeing his brother flying into the air after Kumo last attack Uriel quickly went after him catching Axel before he hit the ground."Axel! Are you all right!?"

"Y-y-yea." Axel answered weakly before passing out.

"YEA! KUMO!" Kusa and Sigua cheered going to Kumo's side only for them to catch him as he passed out as well, snoring like a baby.

Kusa and Sigua sat him down nicely, he earned some rest after the fight he had, now it was time to deal with Uriel who was slowly gathering a huge of burnt orange reiatsu around him, making sure Axel's life wasn't in danger he stood up and turned to Kusa."That was a most beautiful attack I hope you can show me the same Tsurugi." Uriel said with a hint of rage in his voice choosing to use Kusa's surname to address him with.

"Oh I will Sebastian!" Kusa yelled out doing the same as Uriel.

**To be Continued (This first time I've had to do that)**

* * *

**Yea! Another chapter down hope you liked what I did for Kusa's and Kumo's** **powers and we also get to meet the last of my OCs Uriel and Axel Sebastian! Which brings me to the tittle you see Tsurugi means sword in jap and Sebastian kind of means ****Venerable hence the tittle so you could read it as Tsurugis vs Sebastians cool huh?**

**Part 2 will be out quickly hopefully and yes I know Kusa has no chance against Uriel as Adjuchas and no Sigua is not going to help him and you'll see why later. If you got any questions asked them in a review pls and I'll answer them in the chapter byeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup I don't really got anything to say soooooo I'm going to make this awkward for both of us now yeah...you smell nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Swords Vs The Venerables**

**Part 2: The older Brothers**

**Right after the last chapter**

Uriel and Kusa were staring eachother down ready to clash at the first opening with Kumo and Axel both set aside passed out after their fight with eachother while Sigua was at Kusa's side staring down Uriel as well.

"Well Kusa-kun guess you'll get a easy win with my help huh?" Sigua sang out knowing how easy it was for her to deal with a Vasto Lorde simply because she was a Arrancar (it's true) and if she helped Kusa maybe he'd like her more which was all the more reason to help."_Kusa-kun is going to love me after this hehehe._"She thought imagining Kusa thanking her.

But Kusa had a different idea walking up to face Uriel alone."Hey, Sigua mind staying out this fight." He said to Sigua moving the Cero circle from around his back to his right hand."I want this all to myself."

Sigua's mind went blank at hearing that."EH?!" She blurted out confused then sonidoed in front of Kusa with her arms crossed."What was that? You really think you can fight him alone? You're crazy if you do." Sigua pointed out wanting to protect Kusa from warm.

"You're probable right about that." Kusa admitted then put one of his clawed hands on Sigua's shoulder."But this a fight between two people that just watched their younger brother fight with everything they had by themselves, I'd be making a fool out of Kumo if I fought with help, it's a sibling thing." He told Sigua then pushed her.

"*hmph* Whatever I don't get it." Sigua said going back to Kumo to stay out of Kusa's and Uriel's fight."Don't die." She whispered quietly worried about Kusa.

"_Kusa are you sure about this? Not like I can talk you out of it, but still?_" Zanny asked knowing full well that Kusa's chances of beating Uriel were about as low as the ground.

"_You're finally starting get me Zanny._" Kusa answered Zanny as he stop a few feet away from Uriel not only to give him spare to react to Uriel's attacks but also because of his opponents menacing reiatsu.

"So you are going to fight me alone are you? I can respect that, now let us have a most beautiful bout." Uriel said highly, filling the gap in his sword arm with burnt orange reiatsu that shinned brightly."Estrella.(Star)" Aiming at Kusa Uriel fired off the reiatsu turning it into a four pointed star as it flew towards it's target.

"_So he made the first move huh?_" Kusa thought moving one of the Ceros from the circle in front of him."Cero! Jugar!" At his command the Cero instantly fired a powerful beam right at Uriel's Estrella with intent of stopping it.

"Weak." Uriel commented as his Estrella hit Kusa's Cero tearing the beam in half with out losing any force behind it as it heading for Kusa.

"Dammit!" Kusa yelled barely dodging the attack by rolling as it tore passed him leaving the sand dancing in the air then it hit a rock hill leaving a large hole in it, not even getting back to his feet yet Kusa saw Uriel already changing another one and aimed at him.

"Estrella." Firing off again Uriel gave Kusa little time to dodge this one but then Kusa sent another one of his Ceros at it."It's useless something so ugly can not stop my beautiful Estrella." He stated calmly but then Kusa's Cero went to the side of his Estrella."_What is he planing?"  
_

"Jugar!" Kusa yelled firing the Cero so that it was able push Uriel's attack just enough that it barely hit Kusa grazing his left arm but the force still pushed him back by a lot."Aggrh! Alright at least I can block it a little." He groaned with his right hand stopping the bleeding on his left arm.

"_If that's blocking it, I don't want to see you take a hit._" Zanny warned Kusa as he got back on his feet with Sigua watching with worried eyes."_You come up with a plan to beat him yet?_"

"_Yea and it's already in motion just need the right timing?_" Kusa answered then rushed Uriel with two Ceros at his side.

Uriel simply aimed at Kusa again."That was a nice block but it is still ugly." He said firing three Estrella back to back at Kusa again."Try and stop that." He challenged Kusa as the the stars screamed towards their target.

"_Fuck! I was hoping he couldn't fire them repeatedly!_" Kusa cussed in his mind thinking that his plan needed to change a little."Jugar!" He redirected the first two stars with Ceros allowing him to dodge them but then the last one came right after the others."Dammit!" Kusa yelled making Uriel smile believing that the fight was over but then from under the sands came a Cero beam knocking the last Estrella upwards letting Kusa duck under it.

"_What from underground?!_" Uriel thought surprised he wasn't able to sense that Kusa had sent a Cero down there and that's when he noticed that the rest of Kusa's Ceros weren't around him! Before Uriel could do anything about this, the last three of Kusa's Ceros appeared out of the sand and encircled him."What!?"

"Take this Sebastian! JUGAR!" Kusa yelled setting of the Ceros around Uriel and added one more from his hands covering Uriel with explosions on all sides leaving behind a big cloud of purple smoke."Did I get him?" Kusa's asked himself hoping that was enough.

"Yea! Kusa! You got his ass good! Woohoo!" Sigua cheered from the sidelines super amazed by Kusa's plan but then surge of reiatsu from the smoke shut her up.

When the smoke cleaned Kusa and Sigua were shocked to see Uriel had took Kusa's surprise attack with out any real damage on him other than his left hand getting burnt black."That was an ugly attack belonging to a even ugly user Tsurugi." Uriel said looking at his left hand then clenched it tightly."So allow me to show you something truly beautiful." He offered filling the gap in his sword arm again but this time he extended the reishi completing the blade."Calor del Sol."(heat of the sun)

Uriel then disappeared shocking Kusa who readied himself of anything."Where did h-!" Kusa wasn't given anytime to speak as Uriel appeared behind him and slashed at his back."AGGRH!" Kusa was left with a deep wound that hurt like hell and streamed blood down his back.

"I am not done yet." Uriel stated moving in front of Kusa and slashed him across his chest, before Kusa could do anything Uriel pointed with his left hand changing a Cero and blasted Kusa with it at point blank send him flying.

"Kusa!" Sigua screamed running towards Kusa but Uriel fired a Cero her way."Don't get in my way! Bala!" She yelled throwing quick jab that sent out a small bust of red reiatsu that stopped Uriel's Cero flat allowing her to get to Kusa."You ok?" Sigua asked reaching out to him but he smacked her hand away."Kusa?"

"I told you to stay out of this." Kusa groaned getting to his feet as his body was covered in blood and burns barely holding himself up."*Pant* I'll deal with him.*Pant*"

"Bu-!"

"I said I'll deal with him!" Kusa yelled stopping Sigua from talking."

"_Kusanagi-sama this is a death wish and you know it!_" Zanny yelled at Kusa."_Just let Sigua help you out!_"

"_Shut it! I need to focus!" _Kusa yelled at Zanny trying his best to keep himself up with bad results as he fell to one knee."_Unless you have a idea to help me win then don't talk!_" He screamed forcing himself back up only for Uriel to appear between him and Sigua with a Cero in his hand.

"Cero." He fired off blasting Kusa away again bouncing on the sand before to everyone's surprise was caught by Kumo who had just gotten back up.

"Hermano estás bien?" Kumo sadly asked seeing the state Kusa was in with a small tear breaking the corner on his eye.

Kusa rubbed Kumo's head like he always does."I'm ok Otōto." He said using Kumo to support himself."_Fuck! If only I was stronger!_" He cussed in himself at how useless he was against Uriel.

Feeling Kusa's conviction Zanny came up with a plan to help him."_Kusanagi-sama if you want to win then **eat **your brother._" It said in a dark almost evil tone.

"EH?! What the hell are you talking about!?" Kusa screamed out loud confusing everyone around making him shut his mouth with his hand quickly."_Zanny this not the time for joking around!_"

Zanny wasn't laughing keeping it's dark tone as it explained itself."_I'm not joking Kusanagi-sama it's what hollows do; eat others to get stronger and you only need to take a piece off him it's all you got left to do now._"

Kusa thought the idea over it was true that's what Hollows do and if Kusa fed on Kumo he might just make it to Vasto Lorde level."Sorry about this Murakumo." He told Kumo making him look down at Kusa only for him to bite down on Kumo's left shoulder shocking Sigua and Uriel while Kumo confused.

"ARRGH! Hermano stop!" Kumo cried in pain as Kusa ripped some his flesh off leaving a large bleeding hole on his shoulder."Hermano why!" Kumo backed away from Kusa in fear holding his shoulder covering his hands in blood.

"I'm sorry Kumo." Kusa apologized as his reiatsu started to raise massively to the point that it was coming off him."I had to do it to bec-!" Kusa words were halted by his reiatsu suddenly engulfing him and shot upwards like a pillar raging on for few moments then came crashing back down throwing sand around.

When the sand settled down Kusa was now a Vasto Lorde of average height, most of his body was still white with the purple lines on his arms and legs thicken making it look like he was wearing purple gloves and boots. The eight spikes on his lower back moved grew longer and were thick making it look like Kusa was wearing the bottom half of a cloak with purple tips added to end of each spike. His mask also changed, the back part of it was gone showing dark purple hair that reached his shoulder and the two horns on his forehead had grown longer while also going upwards.

"I had to do it to become this." He said turning to Kumo showing sky blue eye under the eye holes of his mask."Now let's get the real fight started Sebastian!" He faced Uriel now releasing a blast of reiatsu that sent the sand flying.

Uriel smirked at Kusa holding up his sword arm."You have obtained more power but can you use it beautifully?" He questioned then aimed at Kusa with his sword arm changing up a Cero.

"I don't know about beauty but I will win this fight!" Kusa yelled forming a Cero in each hand."Pausa." Pausing the one in his left hand Kusa aimed the right one at Uriel and fired it off.

"Cero." Uriel fired his at Kusa's the two Ceros clashed with dark purple reiatsu on one side and burnt orange on the other, Uriel then disappeared again.

"Not this time!" Kusa was able to see Uriel's movements now dodging a slash aimed at his neck then moved the paused Cero in front of Uruel."Jugar!" The Cero fired off but Uriel dodged it then rushed at Kusa aiming to stab his."_Dammit! Attacking with Ceros one at a time is useless unless I use them in formation got to think of way around his sword._" Kusa thought narrowly dodging Uriel by jumping to the side.

"Useless." Uriel turned around quickly to give Kusa light cut in his stomach."Your power is ugly and it requires time to set up, time I will not give you." He stated quickly understanding that Kusa needed to create then pause a Cero to move it around."_As long as I do not allow him to use his power I have the advantage._" He thought preparing to attack Kusa again.

Seeing Kusa was in trouble as he barely dodged each of Uriel's slashes Zanny thought up of work around."_Kusa I got another idea to help you, hold out your hand._"

"_Huh? Ok._" Kusa did as he was told holding out his hand making Uriel stop thinking Kusa was going to try something and waited.

"_Ok now channel some reiatsu into it and think of a sword._" Zanny added hoping this would work.

"Alright." Kusa said out loud channeling his reiatsu while thinking about a sword then to his and Uriel's surprise a sword of purple reiatsu appeared in Kusa's hand."Woah cool!" Kusa exclaimed swinging the sword around a few times then pointed it at Uriel."Care for a dual my kind sir?" He asked trying to mimic Uriel's high class way of speaking before rushing at Uriel taking a slash which Uriel blocked but still got pushed back.

"So you copy me hmm?" Uriel asked pushing Kusa back."Alas it is nothing but a ugly fake." He stated lowly, engaging Kusa in a fury of sword swings each one not giving the other a moment to think allowing their reflexes to do all the work."_He is good._" Uriel thought as they clashed each time their sword met it sent out a small shockwaves around the area.

"Hahahaha!" Kusa laughed getting into the fight as he block one of Uriel's attacks then pulled back to fire Cero at Uriel which he simply cut it in half but that allowed Kusa time to move around Uriel and slashed his back."That's for earlier."

Uriel in retaliation swung around to slash Kusa but he blocked it with a smile on his face."Getting overconfident are we?" Uriel asked pushing Kusa's sword aside and changed a Cero.

"Shit!" Kusa cussed jumping to the side as the Cero fire off burning his back a little."No I'm just having fun!" He answered Uriel's question coming back with upwards slash sending Uriel's sword arm pointing to the sky when he tried to block it."My turn! Cero!" Kusa yelled with a Cero in his free hand.

"No it is not." Uriel kicked Kusa hand away as he fired his Cero making him miss then Uriel brought down his sword arm on Kusa but missed as Kusa quickly jumped back."_He is strong for new Vasto Lorde_." He thought seeing Kusa hold his own against him even though Uriel had practices for years to use his Calor del Sol perfectly but Kusa was able to make a sword and knows how to use it well."_And then there is that ugly reiatsu._" Uriel didn't know what but something was off with Kusa's reiatsu but that was a question for later.

"_Oh yea! Kusa this feels like you're Shinigami again hehe._" Zanny giggled feeling a great change in Kusa's soul after he became a Vasto Lorde.

"_Yea this amazing and Arrancar is next after we get this guy down._" Kusa said to Zanny holding on to his sword with both hands to intensify the reiatsu making the sword longer."Let's finish this Sebastian with one more slash!" He proclaimed glaring at Uriel with a fire in his eyes.(Cue badass music)

"So be it Tsurugi." Uriel accepted infusing more reiatsu into his sword to a point where it looked like it was giving off intense flames."You will have a beautiful end after this."

"We'll see about that!" Kusa yelled going at Uriel with his sword pulled as Uriel did the same.

When the two of their swords clashed each one released a large amount of reiatsu with Kusa having dark purple and Uriel with fiery burnt orange the two powers pushed eachother back and forth neither side giving a inch until finally Kusa won the clash his reiatsu overpowering Uriel's leaving the latter with large slash down his torso.

"I win Sebastian." Kusa said as Uriel fell too his knees at Kusa's feet blood pouring out of his wound and on to the sand making a small pool of red.

"So it seems." Uriel groaned staring up at Kusa with a hand to his wound slowing the bleeding down a little."Now finish it!" He ordered to Kusa who nodded bringing his sword up ready to end Uriel."Axel, I am sorry for not being stronger." He whispered to himself as he waited of it to come.

"Cañón!" Came the booming voice of Axel out of nowhere coming in with a punch aimed at Kusa once it hit a green explosion covered them all."The fuck!?" He yelled when the smoke cleaned Kusa had took the blast without a scratch on him.

Kusa then causally snapped Axel's fist away making him cringe in pain then Kusa to everyone's surprise put away his reishi sword and held out a hand for Uriel."What are you playing at Tsurugi?" Uriel questioned a little confused staring at the hand in front of him.

"I'm finishing it like you said, it was a good fight." Kusa said waving his hand in Uriel's face.

"_This person is very strange." _Uriel thought taking Kusa's hand a pulled himself up only for him to fall back but Axel was there for support."Thank you brother."

"It's what I'm here for bro." Axel told his brother happy to help him.

"Ok, now I got something to as-!" Kusa started only for Sigua to ram her leg into his back knocking him down." Sigua! What was that fo-?!" He tried asking but Sigua pointed to Kumo who had his shoulder bandaged up with one of Sigua's Kosode sleeves.

"I'm happy that you won but go over there first." She ordered jabbing Kusa in the stomach."And don't worry I'll make sure these guys don't run off." She added motioning to the Sebastian brothers.

Kusa did as he was told and walked up to Kumo."Otōto I'm really sor-!"

"Hermano! That was awesome!" Kumo yelled picking Kusa in a massive bear hug swing him left and right.

"_Well at least he doesn't feel bad about it._" Kusa thought glade that Kumo didn't hate or was fear of him, enjoying the hug until it felt like he was getting crashed."Uh Kumo you're breaking my back!" He cried out in pain as the sound of bone cracking could be head from Kusa.

"_Wow! The power of brotherly love not even a Vasto Lorde can handle it hehehe._" Zanny giggled as Kumo let down Kusa then two then went over to Sigua.

"Ok!" Kusa cheered clapping his hands together."I wanted to ask you guys to join our little group." He offered to Uriel and Axel making everyone but Kumo look at him like he was crazy."Uh what is it?"

"_*Annoyed sigh* You just asked two people that tried to kill you and brother to join you, of course they're looking at you like that!_" Zanny yelled at Kusa making him freak out in front of everyone.

"Uh bro I think this guy lost his head after going Vasto Lorde." Axel whispered to Uriel not sure if it was a good idea to trust Kusa."But if ya want to go with him I'm game."

"I know...but he could have killed us if he wanted to." Uriel whispered back then stepped up to Kusa."I accept your offer to go along with you." He answered getting a nod from Kusa."However a time will come when we will fight again do you understand that Tsurugi." He added wanting to do battle with Kusa again holding out his hand.

"I was hoping you'd asked that." Kusa agreed taking Uriel's hand and shook adding Uriel and Axel to the group.

**End chapter**

* * *

**Woo done! I hope that fight was a good one for you guys XD sorry if was short I don't want to do much with their powers yet. Ok now Kusa has become Vasto Lorde and got Uriel and Axel to join the group (I'm not sure if I should give them a name yet) next chapter might just be them interacting with eachother which means lots of jokes so look forward too it!**

**I'm not sure when I can upload again since got *plays super dramatic music* _Exams _=/these next two week so yea see you when I can byeeee! X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there my lovely readers how have you guys been? sorry for the long wait and all but I'm trying get back into my old way of uploading so here's a bleach chapter for you. Oh remember when I said this was going to be talking chapter? Fuck that! We're going full speed to the next level in Kusa's ****evolution (Which will make no sense)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it**

* * *

**Chapter 4: True name**

**At the the Group's Cave hideout**

Kusa was simply laying on his back next to the pool of water inside the hideout with nothing to do at all."Dear god I'm bored." He groaned out loud not caring if anyone was there to hear him or not.

"_Well get off your ass and do something__!" _The upbeat voice of Zanny rang out in Kusa's head which for once didn't scary him out his skin like it used to."_Aww you didn't scream like a baby."_

_"Shut it Zanny and there is nothing to do in this empty world."_ Kusa answered dryly the last interesting thing that happened to him was fighting Uriel and turning into a Vasto Lorde after that Uriel and Axel agreed to join Kusa's group and now they lived together for he forgot how long now it was and things slowly turned back to being boring days.

"Tsurugi if you are just going to lay there would you please do it in your room." Uriel said sitting next to Kusa but he was there to enjoy the view for the waterfall because he thought it was beautiful.

At hearing Uriel's voice Kusa shot up into a sitting position and stared wide eyed at the other Vasto Lorde."How long have you been there?!" He shouted in complete confusion and surprise at Uriel who just looked at him even with his eye visor Kusa could tell that Uriel was giving him a annoyed look."What?" Kusa asked calming down.

"I was here before you." Was all Uriel said not turning away from the waterfall."You came in complaining about having nothing to do then laid there for about 30 minutes." He added making Kusa tilt his head to the side.

"Really?" Kusa asked in confusion and Uriel nodded."_Is he telling the truth?" _Kusa asked to Zanny to be sure.

"_You really did not notice him when you came by? Gosh you're an __idiot._" Zanny answered thinking that Kusa was a old man that need hep remembering things.

Kusa scratched the back of his head after hearing that answer."Oh sorry about that well you got anything fun to do?." He asked then got a idea hitting his left palm with his right fist. "Oh I know how about a fight!" He offered but Uriel shook his head at Kusa."Why not?"

"I have no intention of fighting you right now and besides Axel and Kumo are training outside go watch that if you are so bored." Uriel answered in a monotone voice then a loud rumbling sound shook the cave causing the two Vasto Lorde to look at the entrance, Kusa with surprise and Uriel with annoyance."It appears they have gotten a little excessive out there." Uriel commented shaking his head.

"Hey! That sounds interesting let's go see Sebastian!" Kusa cheered trying to drag Uriel but to no avail."Hey, come on!"

Uriel got up suddenly throwing Kusa off balance."If you must insist with such ugliness then let us go." He stated using ugly to describe Kusa as usual having lived with him for a while Kusa heard all kinds of insults ugly being the most used of all them.

"*sigh* I will never understand that thing you have with beauty and ugliness." Kusa muttered walking along side Uriel through the entrance.

"If so you will never understand what it means to truly be powerful with in beauty there is, power, truth and absolute perfection where as with ugliness there is only weakness, lies and..."

"And worthless trash like me." Kusa finished for Uriel with a bored tone making the other Vasto Lorde stare at him."Yeah you've been preaching the word of beauty every chance you get with me as the devil of ugliness in your eyes." He added waving his hands in the air."Why the hell are you picking on me anyway!?"

"Simple, your fighting style is tasteless in all forms of the word unlike your dear brother who shines with greatest of light whenever something would try to bring harm to him, I do wish I had such a power but it is a gift that I am able to see such a thing even if you are around." Uriel explained taking the utmost pride in Kusa's own brother, and for second Kusa though he saw tiny star in Uriel's mask.

"Uhmm okkkk, I'm happy that you think that?" Was all Kusa could say after hearing that not really getting Uriel one bit."_Zanny remind me to warn Kumo about staying away from Sebastian sometime."_

"_Noted he got a little too creepy there even for me." _Zanny answered getting a bad feeling from Uriel along with Kusa."_Oh and I hope Sigua-chan gets back from her little trip I miss looking at that sweet, sweet body hehehehe." _Zanny added with a perverted laugh that gave Kusa chills.(Oh Zanny I missed writing your lines! XD)

"_I'm starting to think that you're more of my sex drive then my Zanpakuto spirit." _Kusa said to Zanny almost saying it out loud which would probably make him look crazy in Uriel's eyes and surly uglier.

"Ya, ready of another one punk!" The loud obnoxious voice of Axel came as Kusa and Uriel got outside to see Axel and Kumo sparring with each other, they were both in what looked like boxing stances expect Kumo had his tail in front of him acting like a shield while Axel was get ready for a punch green reiatsu filling his arms."Alright here it comes! Cañón!" With a strong right hook Axel covered Kumo in a large green explosion leaving behind a cloud of smoke."HAHAHA! Ya like that huh!?"

"Contador!" Kumo yelled whipping his tail out of the smoke crashing into Axel's head hitting him with a yellow explosion on the same level as the one he hit Kumo with and it sent him flying towards Kusa and Uriel who each sidestepped lightly as Axel came by making him smash full force just above the entrance which broke off some rocks falling on him."Hahaha take that Bruto!" He cheered punching the air then noticed Kusa and Uriel were watching the fight."Hola! hermano!, Caballero!(knight)" He greeted each with a large wave.

"Sup Otōto nice comeback punch." Kusa greeted Kumo with a Hi-five then stared at the bite mark he left on Kumo."_I'm never going to get used to that." _He thought sadly.

"_Don't beat yourself over that! What done is done beside now you got the power to protect this big guy better." _Zanny said as always making sure Kusa was feeling better about a situation he thought was terrible making him smile."_There's that smile."_

"So have you two made any progress on your powers?" Kusa asked with curiosity while thanking Zanny in his head, Axel and Kumo always did a lot of training so that if a fight would come around their brothers wouldn't need to protect them anymore.

Kumo gave his a brother a wide smile."Claro! Look!" He cheered pointing to his cheek where Axel's punch hit him the only thing there was small crack on the mask when compared to other times it would leave cracks all over Kumo's body."My skin is way tougher now!"

"Hmm? True my brother's attack would usually cause more damage it seems he is falling behind you my dear Kumo." Uriel stated with some disappointment in Axel but charge his mind when a line of green reiatsu came from behind him and hit Kumo dead on knocking him down."Now that was something beautiful was it you brother?" He asked turning around to see Axel looking like he just did hand chop.

"Yep bro unlike that big punk over there I came up with a new move I call it Quebrada!(gully)" Axel roared punching the air like Kumo did awhile ago.

"Quebrada huh seems strong." Kusa said seeing that the attack did as it names says leaving a wide, jagged cut in the sand that went all the way to where Kumo was."And I'm guessing you upped the power for your other attacks as well."

Axel nodded with pride crossing his arms."Yep my punches hit like a Cero and Cristal is almost as hard as that punk's fucking skin too HAHAHAHA I'm walking wracking ball!" He laughed nodding over to Kumo who just got back up.

"Injusto Bruto you said you wouldn't use that! Injusto!" Kumo complained like the kid he was, pointing at Axel with a intense look in his eyes as well as a small tear in one.

"Yeah I lied ya little punk and stop calling me that I'm not all muscle ya know!" Axel shoot back at Kumo his voice get louder and louder.

"Right you are also a loud mouth." Uriel pointed out calmly not really taking his brother's side in the argument between the two of them.

"Yeah that's right I'm also a loud mouth ya tell'm bro!" Axel agreed without question to what Uriel said then took a moment to think it over while getting laughed at by Kumo."WAIT HOLD ON THAT'S NOT TRUE EITHER!" He screamed cementing the fact even more.

Now Kusa was laughing as well."Hahahaha! Damn you talk weird sometimes Sebastian but when you're funny you're funny hahaha!" He said laughing give Uriel a light tap on the his shoulder.

"Hmm? I wasn't trying to be, all I did was state a fact that is true, how is that amusing?" Uriel asked in complete seriousness that Kusa was pretty sure he wasn't faking and stopped laughing.

"Never mind man." Kusa said giving up then felt something holding his right arm."Huh?" He looked to see Sigua wrapped around his arm with his arm placed right between her breast."When the fuck did you get here!?" Kusa screamed making everyone else look at him when they did they had the same question as he did while Sigua giggled.

"_MY GODDESS HAS RETURNED!" _Zanny yelled in Kusa's head making him partly deaf.(The thirst is real! XD)

"Hi! Kusa-kun did you miss me hehehe?" Sigua greeted Kusa giggling as he tried to get out for her hold on him."Hey I like feeling of those big, strong, arms of your's I hope can sleep in them again hmm?" She asked seductively to a point where Kusa was pretty sure he had to cover Kumo's ears or else.

"Oh yea I missed you just let go of please." Kusa answered hoping Sigua would listen to him which she did letting go."_Thank god!"_

"Fine but I want to have some 'fun' later right?" She asked still standing close to Kusa.(Is that even possible?)

"Uhhhhhhh!" Was all Kusa could say at hearing that, shaking his head then he got question to ask her."N-n-nevermind that! What have you been up to on this little trip of yours?" He asked Sigua which was a usual thing for the two of them now since after that fight with the Sebastian brothers everyone would at least leave the hideout once in a while unlike before when it was only Sigua but she still would go out more than anyone and longer so Kusa often asked her what happened on her trips.

Sigua put a finger to her chin thinking a little."Oh nothing much saw some Hollows fought few of them, then I looked around the Human world for a bit hmm..." She paused thinking some more.

At the mention of the Human world Kusa got a little excited he and Kumo went there a few times but had to leave before anything cool happened."The Human world eh? Anything happen there?" He asked taking a interest.

"Nothing happened it was pretty boring like always." She answered leaving Kusa to sigh in disappointment."Aww, you could along with me next if you want big boy."

"Oh? no that's alright I'll go with Kumo instead...you would try to rape me if not" Kusa answered whispering the last part and also lost fate in anything interesting happening today then got an idea to try something he'd been meaning to do lately."Well I'm going go for a walk now, see you guys later." He said to everyone else waving to them as he walked off.

"_Hey! Get your ass back there! I wasn't done looking at those boobs!"_ Zanny ordered at Kusa as he got farther away from the hideout coming to a deep black hole in the sands of Hueco Mundo."_Wait are you going to try what I think you're going to try?" _Zanny asked completely surprised about Kusa what was going to do.

"Yep I'm finally going to try and get your name." Kusa answered jumping into the hole after a long fall he landed at the bottom instead of entering the Menos Forest all that was around him was rock, looking up he saw the opening as a small light."Man, it was a good thing I found this place if anything bad happens we're too far from our friends to notice or find, so how does this go again?"

"*_deep sigh* Really? I have a feeling if you didn't have me you'd still be normal hollow or worse dead."_ Zanny groaned out at how much of a forgetfully idiot Kusa was being right now and all other times."_Ok I hope this will be the last time I have to say this Kusanagi-sama."_

"Uh same here Zanny." Kusa said a little surprised when Zanny used his full name with sama at the end which could only mean that this was serious.

"_Good first get into a meditative pose." _Kusa did as he was told sitting down with his legs crossed."_Now close your eyes and thinking deeply about trying to reach out to me, It's going to be hard for you cause you're Hollow but at least you're one that's pretty damn close to a normal soul."_ Zanny informed Kusa as he closed his eyes searching deeply with in himself for his Zanpakuto spirit.

* * *

**Inside Kusa's black void**

"Ok, I'm in here this is a start at least." Kusa muttered to himself looking around after he became Vasto Lorde the number of real trees went up and now there was a small line of them leading deeper into the blackness."My soul is really messed up." He added at the weird things inside of himself but followed the trees to who knows where.

After what seemed liked days Kusa walked and walked, the number of tree ever increasing, the only thing keeping him from giving up was the goal of finally meeting Zanny in person and learning it's name and maybe he'd find that one part that every Hollow is missing to become whole.

"But what happens then?" Kusa asked himself stopping in his tracks thinking about the consequences of what he was doing."If I become a whole then wouldn't I return to being a Shinigami and...?" Then the worst thought came to him."I'd have to leave Hueco Mundo leave Uriel, Axel, Sigua and...Kumo." Now he felt like he shouldn't do this, hanging his head low if he did he would have to leave behind everything he knew and for what going to place he only knows from a voice in his head.

"Oh? having doubts when you're so close to your reward hmm Kusanagi-sama?" Zanny's voice broke into Kusa's ears but this time it was like Zanny was talking to him like it was right there next to him in person.

"Zanny!" Kusa snapped his head up looking through the trees which were now a huge rain forest with vines and leafy tree and intense heat, beams of light coming from the sun in a clean blue sky above."Whoa it's just like the human world!" Kusa cheered in amazement then looked down and got another surprise."What the!? clothes!? and my body!?" He wasn't a Vasto Lorde anymore now he was just a normal looking man no pale white skin, no purple lines around his body, and most importantly no Hollow hole and he was dressed in shinigami clothing."Well that's a start I guess." He muttered running a hand through his dark purple hair.

"Are you going to just look at yourself or come over here already!" Zanny called out from behind some trees.

"Oh yea uh I coming!" Kusa answered walking over to where Zanny's voice came from, pushing branches and vines out of his way and came to a large hot spring in the middle of the forest with steam raising slowly from the water giving off a inviting sight."Well the inside of my soul just got a waaaaay better haha." He laughed a little at how things just a while ago were nothing but a few trees and now he's in rain forest with a hot spring."Hmm what's that?" Kusa noticed something hanging on a branch and picked it up."A kimono?" In his hands was a mainly purple and black kimono with some gold trim.

Then coming out of the water was something even with all that just happened left Kusa with his jaw hanging, out of the spring came a large purple snake with bright gold eyes, two horn-like protrusions on each side of it's head and a gold under belly, looking right at Kusa, it hissed at him it's long forked tongue coming out to taste the air, after that it slithered out of the spring and wrapped itself around Kusa who was paralyzed at what the hell was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kusa screamed his head off, fearing for his life trying to get out of the snake's bind on him but it only tighten it's hold."ZANNY! HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and instantly stopped when the snake passed it's tongue along his face and neck leaving a trail of sticky spit on him."IT'S LICKING ME!" Then the next thing Kusa knew the snake started laughing in a very familiar voice replacing Kusa's fear with abject annoyance."Ha. Ha. Ha. Now let me go you scaly bastard." Kusa groaned unamused by Zanny playing a joke on him.

"HAHAHAHA! Issssssn't thisssss funny? *hisses*" Zanny hissed out playing the role of a snake well as it slowly unwrapped Kusa.

"No. And stop talking like that." Kusa demanded glaring at Zanny who went back under the water only it's head showing at the surface.

"Fine. Sorry about that, it's just that I always wanted to do that to you and couldn't help myself hahaha." Zanny apologized swimming around in the spring water."Hop on in and enjoy the water master." Zanny offered happily and waited for Kusa to answer.

"Hmm, ok but don't pull anything like that again." Kusa ordered and with a nod from Zanny he took off his clothes and got into the water."Ahhhhh this feels good." Once he hit the water and got used to the heat Kusa let himself sink into the spring forgetting about everything until he heard Zanny giggling and glared at the snake."What's so funny? I've been walking of what felt like days can't I take rest and then find out what your name is afterwards."

"Hehehe, no not at all take your time, it's just that I didn't think you'd get into the water so fast Kusa." Zanny answered moving over to Kusa and wrapped around him once again."And you're not even trying to stop me from doing this hmm?"

"Well that's because I thought you were man-eating snake before but instead you're just my Zanpakuto who has a rather freaky appearance and sense of humor to boot." Kusa answered now staring into Zanny's big golden eyes that were kind of hypnotizing him.

"Oh? Then maybe I'll do like all snakes and shed my skin." Zanny muttered making Kusa confused now, then made it worse when it opened it's mouth wide and to Kusa's terror a young petite girl slowly crawled out of it who was naked (Oh) after wiping the snake spit off herself she wrapped her hands around Kusa's neck and stared at him."Hi."

"Eh?" Kusa was at a lost for words as he gazed at the girl in front of him, smooth purple hair that reached her chin, large pointy purple ears, a purple snake tail and those gold snake like eyes."Zanny?" Kusa asked just to be sure.

"That's what you've been calling me Kusa." She answered inching a little closer to Kusa's face."Now you got to find my true name." She added smiling while she stared intensely at Kusa.

"Right. So uhhhhh you're a girl yeah, I hope that's all with the surprises please." Kusa said coming back to reality after that last little surprise."...and could you back off a little bit?" He asked just realizing how close they were and something were about to touch some other things. (Oh)

"Nope, I want to stay like this." Zanny denied Kusa his request and even felt like getting closer to freak him out more."And what did you think I was a guy?" She asked angrily while pouting her cheeks a little red in each.

"Well yeah with the way you talk and all I just thou-! Whoa don't do that!" Kusa was explaining when Zanny moved just a inch closer making him retreat to the edge of the spring."And then there's all the things you say when Sigua's around." He added calming down.

"So what I like girls with hot bods nothing like that makes me a guy you know, it might make me sounded like one but hmmm?" Zanny explained and paused getting closer to Kusa yet again now she had her small breasts pressed on Kusa's chest.(Oh)"Maybe that's why you haven't gotten my name yet you were probably just thinking I was a guy all this time."

"Yeah maybe but that charged really quickly now didn't it?" Kusa admitted kind of, he did think Zanny was a guy for the most part and now all the things she said sound a lot weirder."So uh since we're here like this, mind telling me you're name at last." He asked looking up at the sky to avoid Zanny's eyes.

"Nope it doesn't work like that Kusa you need to feel it with in yourself." Zanny told Kusa while shaking her head at how dumb that was then went back to staring at Kusa."And don't blame me if that's hard to do right now hehehe." She giggled knowing full well what she was doing to Kusa.

"Ok then let me try that." Kusa said closing his to think deeply but with a girl pressed up against him that was kind of hard to do right now and he could still feel Zanny's eyes on him."*Sigh* I can't do it with you here." He opened his eyes in defeat and stared right into Zanny's eyes feeling that hypnotizing effect like when she was a snake."_Alluring eyes that belong to a powerful serpent." _Kusa thought then came to a realization.

"Kusanagi-sama." Zanny whispered as she felt something was different with Kusa and then smile with happiness."Hey if you got it now then let me hear it don't tease a girl." She added pouting again.

"Ok fine but I have to admit it's a weird name of girl but then again you are an odd case haha." Kusa said with a laugh then looked at his Zanpakuto."Ok! Devour all in your way, Orochi!(great snake)" He spoke out Zanny's true name then a small light glowed between them that grew bigger and brighter."Orochi what the hell is happening now!?"

"What we both want that's all." Orochi simply answered as light blinded Kusa's sight.

* * *

**Back in Hueco Mundo**

"Hmm? Kusa-kun has been gone for while now hasn't he?" Sigua asked siting next to the pool inside the hideout feeling just a little bit worried.

"Si." Kumo was next to her half rolled into a spiky ball while Axel was flat on the floor sleeping after they trained some more and was lot more worried when ever Kusa went out he'd usually take Kumo with him and when he didn't he wouldn't been gone for so long."Hermano dónde fuiste?" He asked looking at the entrance wanting Kusa to be there but he wasn't.

"If you two are worried about that one then go out and find him." Uriel said to them while he spent his time looking at the waterfall again.

"Alright then let's go!" Both Kumo and Sigua ordered waking Axel up with a start.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" Axel yelled about to destroy the hideout with a Cañón but then wanted to hide under a rock when Sigua glared at him."Oh Sigua-sama I'm deeply sorry for my outburst earlier please forgive my stupidity." He apologized in the most polite way possible almost like he was Uriel for a moment.

"Hehehe! Bruto es un pollo!(chicken)" Kumo giggled at Axel pointing a finger at him."Let go Bruto!" He screamed when Axel put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie."Owww! that hurts!"

"Yea! It does doesn't it?! You little punk! Feel it! Know it! Love it! And take it all!" Axel continued as Kumo struggled he then got the idea to added some reiatsu to it but his brother stopped with a raised hand."Huh? Ya luck my bro like ya so much." Axel muttered letting go of Kumo.

"Thank you Axel now let us go find that ugly trash before he forgets where he lives." Uriel stated oddly being the first one at the entrance."_Whatever Tsurugi is doing has me in a bad mood mostly because I lost any trace of his reiatsu hmm?"_

* * *

They followed the path that Kusa took as best they could and finally came to the large hole which Kusa was at the bottom of."Whoa ya think he fell down there?" Axel asked staring down at the seemly bottomless pit kicking some sand into it and watched it disappeared after a few seconds."If he did he might be dead ya know?"

"Shut up Bruto!" Kumo yelled at Axel smacking him upside the head which made Axel put Kumo into a headlock again and this time Uriel wasn't going to help since he stared down into the hole.

"Hmm? He's not dead I can feel some of his reiatsu down there but it's faint must be quite a drop." He said picking up some of Kusa's reiatsu but something was off with it making Uriel go into a deep thought."_It's like that time when he became a Vasto Lorde his reiatsu has a ugly feel to it almost like one of those Shinigami what are you Tsurugi?"_

"HEY! KUSA-KUN ARE YOU DOWN THERE!?" Sigua yelled loudly near the edge of the hole.

"You know if he is down there he can't hear us." Uriel told her thinking what Sigua was doing was foolish then to everyone's surprise the ground started to shake around then and a massive amount of powerful purple reiatsu erupted out of the hole blowing Sigua away from it and focused the others to brace them or same would happen to them."What?!"

The reiatsu roared for few moments then it slammed down into the sands and left Kusa in his human form wearing his Shinigami clothes with what looked like a sword in his hands."Huh? What the hell is this thing?" He questioned not noticing his friends but looked at the sword in his hands, it was a Spanish sabre with a white handle and gold hand guard inside a white scabbard."Hmm Tiempo? (Time)" He whispered feeling like that what the sword was named."But what about this?" He asked looking at his left side where a black saya for a katana was kept in his white sash.

"Hermano?" Kumo questioned staring in confusion at this person who had his brother's reiatsu and had his purple hair but other than that was nothing like him.

"Hmm? Kumo what are you doi-! HEY WATCH IT!" Kusa began turning only in time to see one of Uriel's Estrellas about to hit him without thinking Kusa disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the hole."Whoa I'm a lot faster!"

"What?! When did he?!" Uriel wasn't able to tell when Kusa moved and he thought he had hit Kusa just awhile ago."_That speed is like Sigua's sonido." _He thought aiming at Kusa charging a Estrella but Sigua got in his way."Move." Uriel ordered at her but she didn't move a inch.

"*hmph* When did I ever follow you? Now put that thing away or I'll kick your little knight ass." Sigua told off Uriel while letting some of her deep red reiatsu come over him with in moments Uriel backed down knowing he couldn't beat her on his best day."Good boy." Sigua said with victorious smile then turned around to Kusa."Hey Kusanagi is that you over there?" She asked.

"Yep it's me! And I got a lot to tell you guys." Kusa answered not trying to hide anything but the sabre in his hands and the empty saya were worrying him but the latter was answered when he saw something hop out of the hole."Orochi?"

"Hey it worked!" Orochi cheered now in the kimono that Kusa had found in the forest with her tail coming out from under it then as soon as she saw Sigua she had a small nose bleed and hissed with her forked tongue."Sigua-chan!" She screamed running to a hugging Sigua burying her face in Sigua's chest."So soft~ That I can die in them~"

"Kyaaa! Only Kusa-kun is allowed to do that!" Sigua screamed slapping Orochi so hard it sent her flying into the air for Kusa to catch her.

"Uh sorry about that." Kusa apologized taking a low bow with Orochi in his arms knocked out."Now let me try to explain things."

**Small time skip later**

"Ok so you were a Shinigami before you turned Hollow and that girl there is suppose to be your Zanpakuto spirit?" Sigua said after hearing Kusa explanation pointing at Orochi who Kusa had a hold on just in case she tried to grope Sigua again.

"That's about right if you don't get it I don't either but when I got Orochi's name I turned back into a Shinigami somehow." Kusa said not really knowing how that part even happened but had a bigger question."Also Orochi how the heck are you out here in person I thought you said Zanpakutos took the form of a sword when not in use?" He asked.

"Yes but I kind of did something to you so that wouldn't happen hehehe." Orochi answered starting to giggle putting a hand to her mouth which wasn't funny to Kusa."Ok, fine I'll tell you, All I did was take some of your reiryoku to allow myself to stay in this form nothing to worry about."

"Wait? how much did you take exactly?" Kusa asked just so he knew this wouldn't give him any problems later on, when Orochi had to count on her fingers a few times he got worried.

"Hmm? About half of it?" Orochi answered making everyone stare at her in disbelief at what she just said.

"_Half? He's at half of his full power now? He is still ten times more powerful than when he was a Vasto Lorde! How?!"_ Uriel thought while standing on the side lines taking caution at Kusa new transformation."_Disgusting!"_

"Half of his reiryoku then that means by my guess Kusa-kun is stronger than me ohhhh I'm loving him even more now." Sigua moaned coming to the same answer as Uriel and was about to hug Kusa in joy but remembered Orochi was next to him and backed off.(Fear the thirst)

"Mi Hermano es súper chido!" Kumo yelled out he didn't care if his brother was a Hollow or a Shinigami all that mattered to him was that Kusa wasn't in danger picking Kusa and Orochi up to hug both of them."And now I have a Hermana!"

Orochi didn't seem to like that idea very much wiggling out of Kumo's hug."Sorry big guy I got better things to do than be your sister, things such as this!" She smirked garbing one of Sigua's breast making her scream."~Ooooh~ so soft."

"Orochi es un pervertido." Kumo whispered to Kusa who nodded and with that Kumo rejected the idea of calling her sister from his mind forever while Sigua slapped Orochi again.

"Hahahaha! Well things just got fucking weirder around here!" Axel spoke up as loud as ever after hearing everything."But I don't give a flying fuck as long as my bro is ok with you like this I'm down." He added pointing a thumb over to Uriel.

"So, Sebastian you're not going to leave because of this right?" Kusa asked to the older brother getting a worried feeling when Uriel just stared at him.

"*Sigh* This just makes it all the better when I kill you." He answered smiling and walked over to Kusa."I was wondering why you were so ugly and now the answer is simple you are just another Shinigami perfect for me to kill." Uriel added pointing at Kusa with his sword hand."Now just stay alive until the day comes when I get to end you."

Kusa just put a hand on Uriel's shoulder."Then hurry up a get stronger you're falling behind by a lot." He said taunting Uriel just a little.

"*Hmph* You will come to regent that one day." Uriel shot back at Kusa who only smiled at him"_Such a disgusting person_."

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Annnnnnd done! Yes it feels so good to get a bleach chapter in so tell me how you liked it! And I'm sorry to anyone who thought Zanny was guy I was going to making her a guy but I realized that would mean I only made one female OC for this fic so I did this and I love Orochi as a fucking pervert who's a girl I can't wait to write stuff with her and other female characters like Harribel or Rangiku dear god the images!**

**Moving right along so Kusa's whole again hmm I'm going to need to charge the title of this thing now dammit! Hmm but becoming whole is more than not being a Hollow Kusa still doesn't know about his live as Shinigami** **and I still have some ideas of this fic don't worry I'm still writing this.**

**Also yes he has a Resurreccion will he use both it and bankai at the same time? (haha time get it?) Fuck no I want characters to be powerful not broken gods like Ichigo and Juhaback/Yhwach.**

**Oh another thing I should keep calling Zanny well 'Zanny' or go with Orochi from now on.**

**Now to give you more reasons to read the next chapter that will (hopefully) be out next week.**

***Ahem* Sosuke Azien. (also another broken character but this one I love!)**

**Ok byeeeeeeeeeeeee ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup my lovely readers how have you guys been? I've been great went to my sister B day party which is why this is coming out this week instead of last week sorry about that but here's this week's ****chapter**

**Oh and a super thank to Phoenix it's always nice to get a review like that and don't worry I'm going to continue this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach just this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Getting Recruited**

**Hideout**

After Kusa transformation things quickly went back to normal of the group minus all the times Orochi tried to jump Sigua at any chance she got to the point where someone had to be around when the two girls of the group were together which meant Kusa most of the time since Orochi was always around him more so then Kumo.

"So this thing is all of my Hollow power put into a single form right?" Kusa asked Sigua after he had questioned her on the Zanpakuto that appeared in his hands when he become a Shinigami holding it up."Tiempo." He whispered calling it's name.

"Yea, basically it's the nuclei of a Arrancar's Hollow power that they can release to into a state that we call Resurrección but I don't get how you have one where you're not even a hollow any more it's weird." Sigua said rubbing the back of her head in confusion at Kusa's odd state of being.

"Hmm? Guess that means I still have a bit of Hollow in me, I wounder?" Kusa said putting Tiempo away and held out his hand."Cero!" And just like all the other times he did it as a Hollow Kusa formed a Cero in his hand."Yep still have Hollow powers, Pausa." The Cero froze in place and Kusa moved it around bit then he got a feeling he could do something new."Hmm." He hummed focusing a little and Cero disappeared.

"Kusa-kun what did you just do?" Sigua asked in surprise she knew Kusa could make his Cero fly around and go through things but disappearing was new.

"Uhmm, I'm not sure either but hold on let me try something." Kusa answered focusing again and the Cero appeared in a instant."Ok I have a new skill to get down, cool!" He exclaimed already thinking up new ways to use his new power in a fight.

"Well you better not take that thing over me got it." Orochi ordered to Kusa the only reason why she didn't try anything on Sigua was 1: Kusa was there to stop her and 2: She was more interested in the other Zanpakuto that Kusa got hissing at it a little."When you got my true name all traces of Hollow in you should have been eased but instead all of it just when into that thing it." She explained hissing at the Zanpakuto again which got her looks from Kusa and Sigua.

"What's with the hate Orochi?" Kusa asked her seeing that she really didn't like the fact that Kusa was still partly a Hollow.

"It's just that me as a Zanpakuto are made to slain Hollows and purify them of any sins then send them to the Soul Society and also help other souls cross over by Konso, that thing you have there, shows I couldn't do the first bit." Orochi answered in a serious tone hissing at the sword again.

"Hmm? Well Kusa-kun never fed on a human soul or did anything sinful since I knew him before right? Maybe he just doesn't have any sins." Sigua offered a explanation that made some sense to Kusa and Orochi each putting a hand to their chins and nodding in agreement.(In other words I got nothing)

"Ahh Yes, that's probably it Kusa doesn't have the balls to do anything like eat human souls or anything fun like this!" Orochi cheered seeing that Kusa had lowed his guard allowing Orochi warp her tail around Sigua with the tip of her tail placed between a breasts."~Ohhhh~ that feels goods." She moaned until Kusa smacked her on the head."Ow! Master why!"

"Stop that you freaking pervert!" Kusa yelled at his Zanpakuto then grabbed her around the waist and started to carry her out of the hideout with Orochi kicking and screaming."Thanks of the lesson Sigua." He thanked Sigua for the info she gave him while Orochi tried get out his hands."Stop that I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't try stuff like that."

"*hmph* Well tell Sigua to stop being so damn sexy or just find me another girl to play with hehehe." Orochi shot back at Kusa thinking up the sexiest girl she could think of and now she was drooling."Mmmmm yeaaa."(Oh)

Kusa instantly dropped Orochi in the sand when she did that."Geez, you are so creepy sometimes, stop that so we can get to practice alright?" He told Orochi moving his shoulders around a bit and then held out his hand.

"Ok." Was all Orochi said getting off the ground and placed Kusa's hand on her head."Just do it like I told you." She said with a big smile.

"Right." Kusa nodded then focused on Orochi and she turned into a Katana with purple handle and a snake like guard."Ok sealed form down and now for the release." He took in a deep breath."Devour all in your way! Orochi!" The Katana turned into glowing purple reiatsu that wrapped around Kusa's right arm from his hand up to his shoulder then turned into armor that was made of purple plates that lined up like snake scales with golden markings and a large purple snake head with gold eyes as a shoulder guard.

"OK Shikai released, lets move around bit." Kusa made a fist with his armored hand that now had claws and the snake head stretched out moving around him in a circle."Hmm? Movement seems, ok now for a strike!" He eyed boulder around him and instantly the snake darted towards it smashing it to pieces in one go then quickly returned to Kusa."Wow not have bad huh Orochi?" Kusa asked looking at the snake.

"You still need about 10 years of practice then we can get to the fun stuff." Orochi said talking through the snake head about Bankai something Kusa still hasn't achieved yet."Ok let's try a attack on for size."

"Alright here we go, Hisuhebi!(Hissing snake)" The snake head opened it's mouth and gathered dark purple reiatsu into a ball hissing loudly before firing it into the sands causing a large explosion leaving a hole leading down to the Menos forest from the look of the damage Kusa guessed it was either stronger or on the same level as one of his Cero blasts."Hmm? Not bad, not bad at all." Kusa said getting the hang of his Shinigami powers well his Zanpakuto at least then he felt some reiatsu out in the distance."Hmm, what could that be?" He asked walking towards it.

"Kusa what are you doing?" Orochi asked him seeing that Kusa was going off on his own which meant something bad would happen."Please stop and forget about that reiatsu over there."

"Nope." Kusa answered continuing on without a care."You know me when I sense something weird I must go to it, because that's just the way I'm Orochi!"

"Which gets us in some very bad situation like that time with the wolf!" Orochi reminded Kusa about that time when they both thought they were going to die at the hands or claws of an Adjuchas."I still get nightmares about that and it's your fault!"

"Yea, yea, but if I didn't follow that wolf, I would have never gotten that Gillian for free which helped me evolve, also you told me not to go after Sigua's reiatsu the time me and Kumo became Adjuchas if I had listen to you then we would've been still running around the Menos forest for who knows how long." Kusa pointed out to Orochi close enough now that he felt three sources of reiatsu now but something was off."Hmm those aren't Hollows?"

"Yea, they feel like Shinigami...hmm? How the hell did they get here?" Orochi questioned extending the snake head out to look around."*Hiss* They seem pretty powerful and we haven't even seen them yet oh this is bad Kusa turn around."

"Hmm? Nope." Kusa answered simply then stopped when he saw something coming at him with great speed."Huh? What's that?" He asked as the thing got closer, he then noticed that it was a sword blade extending towards him quickly."Oh it's just a really long sword." He said closing his eyes and smiled.

Right before the sword could hit Kusa, Orochi caught it using the snake head stopping the blade from going right through Kusa's head."You are acting way too damn clam! Someone just tried to kill you!" Orochi hissed at Kusa letting go of the sword as it tried go back to whoever sent it their way."Now are you going to stop?"

"Hey look at that! Someone's here beside us ain't that just amazing huh Aizen-sama?" A very sarcastic yet oddly polite voice asked it belonged to Gin dressed in captain clothing with his smile running across his face and his eye nearly closed like always, while standing on a sand dune in the distance, from behind him came Aizen along with Tōsen each in captain clothing.

"Wow! Three captains in Hueco Mundo that's suprising." Kusa said trying to copy Gin's way of speaking as he was stared down at by the new comers."So what are you three doing here?" He asked while still keeping his distance."_Damn, they're all fucking monsters this might be bad for me." _He thought getting a good read on each of their reiatsu

"Hmm? I did not suspect meeting a Shinigami here of all places and one I have never seen before who are you and tell us which division you belong to?" Aizen asked fixing his glass then gazed at Kusa with examining eyes."_This can't be possible the only ones that should know how to enter Hueco Mundo form the Soul Society are us."_

"Oh I'm Kusanagi Tsurugi and I don't really belong to a division anymore per se."Kusa answered getting a bad feeling as Aizen stared at him."..._and this guy has bad news written all over him."_

"Kusanagi Tsurugi, Tsurugi...I know that name from somewhere."Aizen said taking some time to think then found his answer."Ah I know about you, you were a part of 1st division..."

"What do you mean by 'were' Aizen-sama?" Gin asked losing his smile because he never saw Kusa in the Seireitei before then put it right back.

"I've heard of him too." Tōsen spoke up, being quiet for the most part."Kusanagi Tsurugi of the 1st division he was killed in action some 500 years ago by Hollows or so the records go."

"Heh! That's the Gotei for you they have records of everything but I have feeling they don't know about you three being here right?" Kusa smirked trying to tell if it was time to get out of here or not.

"Haha you saw through us rather quickly." Aizen admitted walking up to Kusa and stopped a few feet away taking notice of Tiempo at Kusa's side."Hmm? That's a very odd looking Zanpakuto you have there Tsurugi and it seems you it's not your only one." He added looking at Orochi wrapped around Kusa's arm turning things around so that he was the one asked questions.

"Oh? You got me there but answer my question first Aizen why are you here?" Kusa asked again feeling like things were not going his way right now."Orochi get ready for some fighting." Kusa whispered to Orochi backing away just bit.

"You seem to not trust me Tsurugi? Then allow me to gain your trust." Aizen offered pulling out his Zanpakuto and held it with the tip pointing down making Kusa stare at it in case Aizen tried something."Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu." The sword started to glow brightly.

"Kusa don't look at it!" Orochi yelled covering Kusa's eyes with the snake head preventing him from seeing Kyōka Suigetsu release as it shattered into bits of light while also surprising the three captains."Whew! We just dodged death there but I blew my cover to save your ass." She muttered uncovering Kusa's eyes.

"A Zanpakuto that speaks very interesting." Aizen commented sheathing his sword seeing that he wasted his release."How did you know about my blade's power?" He asked to Orochi interested in talking Zanpakuto.

"Heh, I just asked it and it told me, you're not the only one who can hear the voice of your Zanpakuto glasses." Orochi answered returning the snake head to Kusa's shoulder then turned back into her normal form."Also we surrender please don't kill us."She asked bowing to Aizen while the others look on in shock a Zanpakuto that can manifest itself in the real world with such ease and with out their user's input?

"Eh?" Kusa was left out of it for a moment."What do you mean we surrender? We haven't even gotten to fighting yet." He asked getting a annoyed look from Orochi."What?"

Orochi didn't answer still glaring at Kusa with her golden eyes until he crossed his arms and hanged his head low."Thank you master! We are powerful and we could maybe take one of these guys on but not all three and I like being able to live so don't be an idiot please?" She asked then turned back to Aizen."Ok you got one of our secrets now it's your turn tell us why you are in Hueco Mundo."

"So be it." Aizen started seeing that there was no need for fighting or lies(yea right) and explained his coming to Hueco Mundo to Kusa and Orochi of course he did omit most of his true goals from them.

"Wait? So you're trying to amass a army of Arrancars to start a war against the Gotei 13 hmm?" Kusa repeated the short version of why Aizen and co where here, he was bit lost for words whoever Aizen was Kusa was pretty sure that he was bad news and maybe a little crazy but...from the air Aizen gave off Kusa could tell that he had the power to do it and then some."Well then what are you going to do about me?" He asked, with Aizen's answer Kusa would have to think things carefully or he might end up dead on the spot.

"Simple I would like it if you joined me in my efforts." Aizen offered holding out his arms to Kusa showing he meant no ill will."Do you accept?"

Kusa glanced at Orochi she had emotionless look on her face meaning Kusa had to answer for the both them which also included his friends back at the hideout as well."If I refuse?" He asked wanting to know what Aizen would say.

"Heeeeey, Aizen-sama I can still sense four more people over that way." Gin said pointing to the hideout his smile going a little bit twisted."Should I go there a kill'em all?" He asked aiming his Zanpakuto at the hideout."Or I bet I can skewer about three of them from here hehe."

"Whoa! Those are my friends and little brother over there back off!" Kusa yelled getting Gin's way then realized his mistake."_Damn now they know about the others! fuck!"_ He cussed himself as Aizen slowly got a smile.

"Hmm? You know even if you don't join us at some point the Gotei will find out about my plans and then they'll find a way into Hueco Mundo just as we have done and also to you and your friends, we both know you wouldn't be able run or fight off all of the Gotei on your own now could you?" Aizen stated, with each word he was making sure that Kusa would understand that his choice were getting smaller and smaller."...so if you wish to protect them then come along with me." Aizen again offered Kusa alliance with a open hand.(Join the dark side Kusa they have cookies I think?"

"*sigh* Sebastian is not going to like this when I bring you guys home." Kusa groaned in defeat turning around more worried about what Uriel would do to him then Aizen could."Come on it's just a short walk away." He called out to Aizen, Gin and Tōsen as he and Orochi started walking back.

"Hey you think this is a good idea Kusanagi-sama?" Orochi whispered taking back glances at Aizen who waved back at her."That glasses guy is super powerful if you didn't notice that first time."

"We don't really have a choice in the matter Orochi like you said we can't beat these guys and that Aizen guy makes the other two look like pushovers with his reiatsu alonce." Kusa answered sensing that Aizen was in league of his own for now anyway."_I wounder if I can get that strong some day?"_

* * *

**Back at the Hideout**

Uriel was at his usual spot watching the waterfall pour down endlessly then turned to the entrance seeing Kusa and those he brought back with him."Tsurugi I am beginning to get, how would my brother put it...oh yes tried of your bullshit." He said wanting nothing more to kill Kusa right now but he was sure he and Axel would be going along with Kusa as always."...So what did you get yourself into this time."

"Hmm, Hey! Is Kusa-kun back Uri-!?" Sigua came up next and instantly froze."Kusanagi! Why are there three captains in my house!" She yelled at Kusa angrily but it didn't seem like she was worried that much."What if I was naked you know no one should see that but you!"

"Uhhhh, I kind of just found them out in the sands while I was practicing sorry about this!" Kusa apologized taking a low bow with his hands together held over his head.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE YELLING!? Did Orochi strip Sigua down to nothing again?!" Axel's booming voice came through as he heard Sigua's yelling and stepped out of his room."Huh?" He stared at then three captains blankly then at Kusa."Kusa, I'm getting real fucking tried of your bullshit! Stop it man!" He barked at Kusa faceplaming."Yo! Kumo! Your ass of a brother just brought a death squad to kill us!"

"Que Hermano trajo amigos?" Kumo asked yawing as he came out Kusa's room it seems he was sleeping in there."Hola." He greeted then rolled up into a ball and went back to sleeping a small bubble coming from his nose.

"Aww that's kind of cute." Gin of all people said making everyone stare at him."You all didn't hear a thing ok." He warned making them look away like nothing happened."Good."

Aizen cleaned his throat to get everyone's attention on him as it should be at all times."This is very interesting two Adjuchas, a Vasto Lorde and a Arrancar you have quite a collection of friends Tsurugi." He said finding it quite fruitful that he found Kusa then came to a very quick and interesting realization."So you were once a Hollow correct?" He asked turning to Kusa.

"What?!" Kusa yelled completely out of it."_H__ow the hell did he figure that out so easily!?_" He thought not finding anyway of answering Aizen.

"It was simple you are Shinigami that was reported to have been killed in action 500 years ago, if you survived you would have reported back to the Gotei at anytime if you wished but you didn't..." Aizen started explaining how he figured Kusa out."...so the more likely conclusion is that you were dragged into Hueco Mundo and got devoured by Hollows then became one yourself but my only question is how you got back to being a Shinigami." He finished his explanation with a look that he was pleased with himself.

"Well? That's a little hard to explain, how do I put it?" Kusa asked himself trying to think of the best way to tell Aizen how he got like this.

"I believe I already know the answer." Aizen started talking again seeing Kusa didn't have answer."That other sword you have can only be one used by a Arrancar which means that you must have attempted to either become one or..." He paused to look at Orochi making her hid behind Kusa."...By some grace of fate your Zanpakuto was able to stay with you and then after some time you tried to unlock it's power and the form you have now is a result of that correct?"

"Fuck, either this guy has been reading this Fanfiction or he's the smartest son of bitch I know." Axel barked out getting a headache from how much Aizen was able to figure out with in such a small amount of time."Wait? What the hell is a Fanfiction?" He asked but no one answered him.(4th wall headshot!)

"Well since I have nothing to explain to you Aizen, why don't you tell us what you want from us?" Kusa asked for the group as everyone but Kumo got behind him.

Aizen just turned around followed by Tōsen and Gin."We depart to the king of Hueco Mundo and add him to my army." He announced in a cross between demanding and offering to Kusa as he walked out.

"*Sigh* We didn't even agree to joining him but he's already bossing us around come on guys and Axel get Kumo." Kusa groaned following Aizen with a slow pace.

"WHAT!? WHY DO I HAVE CARRY YOUR PUNK OF A BROTHER!" Axel yelled angrily but still picked Kumo up swinging him over his shoulder."I can't be doing this shit." He muttered under his breath as he followed the group.

* * *

**Near Baraggan uhmm castle?(Seriously that was not a castle)**

As the group neared the massive army of Hollows under Baraggan with Aizen leading them on then out of nowhere a random Hollow appeared aiming at Aizen and the next moment it was dead on the ground cut down by Tōsen in a flash in doing this another Hollow who was watching ran off to alert the other.

"Whoa! There sure are a lot of Hollows here." Kusa said in amazement seeing a army of Hollows all around them then stared at the throne in the center of the open area in it was Baraggan a hand under his chin, even though he had no face Kusa could tell he was bored.

"What is this in my kingdom." Baraggan asked switching hands to support his head taking little interest in the new comers to his so called 'Kingdom'."Some of you are Hollows but what of the rest you lacking masks?" He asked taking a long gaze at Kusa."And that one seems to be a mix-breed how disgusting." Hearing that Kusa and Orochi glared at him."Now tell me why have you come to me and Killed one of my subjects."

Aizen held a hand up to clam them. "Greetings I am Sōsuke Aizen, please tell me are you the ruler of this place?" Aizen asked casting Baraggan's first question aside.

"Hah! Of course I am! I am the great Baraggan Louisenbairn!" Baraggan answered with pride holding a hand up to the sky."Welcome to my palace Las Noches!" He welcomed the group to his kingdom.

"Hmm? You call this place with no walls or a roof, a palace? I would never think you were one for jokes." Tōsen said finding what Baraggan said was funny.

"Hah! I need no such things for I am the king of this world there is no need for walls for everything in my sight is mine and the very sky up above is the roof of my palace." Baraggan answered pointing upwards with one of this bony fingers."And all who fall under it are my subjects this includes you!" He added looking at the group with a intense stare.

"*Hmph* Such poor example of a king..." Aizen started unsheathing his Zanpakuto holding it up for all to see."This is my blade Kyōka Suigetsu please look at it."

Baraggan was confused now."What are you doing Aizen?" He asked growing bored with this lackluster conversation.

"Are you happy with what you have?" Aizen asked confusing Baraggan more."Do you feel like this place is not where you should be? If you want to gain a higher status, then I shall help you I will give new power and a new world and all you must do is follow me."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baraggan laughed hitting the armrests on his throne a few times."I am the king of Hueco Mundo! There is nothing that is higher than me!(Except me on a Friday XD) I have grown tried killed them all!" He ordered to his army making all of the Hollows ready themselves.

Aizen was about to release his shikai when a purple Cero appeared in front Baraggan."What is this?!" Baraggan roared being caught completely off guard by the Cero's sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that Aizen." Kusa spoke up walking up to Baraggan with out a care while Baraggan's Hollows glared at him."I don't really know what your sword can do but I would rather not have myself or friends fall under it's power, so let me get this guy to follow you ok?" He offered Aizen getting a feeling that if Aizen used Kyōka Suigetsu he and his friends would be under Aizen's thumb and that's not something Kusa wants."_Need to ask Orochi what that Zanpakuto said it's power was."_

Baraggan was displeased by Kusa doing this to him especially in front of his army."How dare you do this to a king!" He barked to Kusa pulling out his Gran Caída raising it high but the Cero Kusa was controlling moved closer to his face.

"Nuh, uh, uh, I am very sorry your highness but I can't let you do that." Kusa said going up the stairs now in front of Baraggan having a stare down with the king of Hollows."So please put that axe away or I'll blow a hole right through your bony head." He warned glaring at the king of Hollows with a cheeky smile on his face while tapping on his head.

"Hah! I may not know how you are doing this but do not think that I can sit on this throne without being a powerful being!" Baraggan wasn't afraid of Kusa a simple Cero would never kill him the only problem he had was that Cero had no reiatsu to it.

"Ok then how about this." Kusa said as a second Cero appeared then a third and a fourth and they kept coming until there were sixteen around Baraggan."Hey cool my limit went up sweet, so do you think you can take all these your highness?" Kusa asked moving the Ceros around in circles each one ready to fire off at Baraggan to which he slowly brought down his axe.

"It is a bit ironic Baraggan..." Aizen started getting Kusa and Baraggan to look at him."For moment dressed in black and ready to black you looked like Shinigami and Kusanagi you act so much like a hollow."

"...so be it, I will go along with you Aizen as long as you keep your promise." Baraggan agreed to follow Aizen in return for power and a new world then he turned Kusa who had put away his Ceros with a smile of content on his face."And as for you dog watch yourself if you I ever give me the chance to send your head flying I will take it and reduce you to nothing more than dust at my feet." He warned as Gran Caída disappeared.

"Get in line after Uriel please." Kusa mocked going back to Aizen while pointing at Uriel who only scoffed in disgust."So Aizen what do we do now?" He asked to his new leader putting his hands behind his head.

"Simple you all will go out in search of powerful Hollows in particular I require at least ten Hollows who have power that can oppose the Gotei's captains they will be know as the Espada once I turn them into a Arrancars that is." Aizen answered taking off his glasses to deadly eyes and swept his hair back but left one strand hanging over his face.

"Wait? You can do that on your own?" Sigua asked finding it hard to believe that a Shinigami knew anything about Hollows other than how to kill them."It was pretty damn hard for me to become one but the way you're speaking you make it sound easy why is that?"

Aizen gave her smile that kind of scared her."It is a simple task once I have everything worked out I will be able to crafted Arrancars that far out class anything a natural born one could do(minus Starrk) such as yourself." He told Sigua causing her to pop a vine.

"*Hmph* I haven't even needed to fight yet so wait and see Mr. Captain." Sigua said to Aizen showing her pride as a Hollow.

"*Yawn* Hermano who is that talking?" Kumo asked it seems while all of this was going on Kumo was still sleeping and it's only now that he wake still over Axel's shoulder looking around at all the Hollows which didn't faze him but when he did see Baraggan he jumped off Axel and hide behind Kusa."Hermano it's a esqueleto!" He screamed more afraid of Baraggan's appearance than his power.

"Hey! Clam down little guy the bone bag over there ain't going to hurt ya, I think?" Gin said to Kumo appearing next to him giving Kumo a smile that wasn't a terrifying one.

"Hermano quien es ese?" Kumo asked not knowing who Gin was and moved away from him.

"Oh that's just one of our new uhmm friends we're going to be working with them from now on." Kusa answered then pointed at Aizen."That guy over there is really powerful so don't do anything that might get you on his bad side unless I tell you to ok?" He whispered not trusting Aizen all that much.

"Si." Kumo answered nodding then waved at Gin."Hola I'm Murakumo Tsurugi but call me Kumoi!" He greeted being as nice as a Adjuchas could get.

"Let us leave the introductions for later Gin." Aizen said when Gin was about to introduce himself going up to Baraggan's throne claiming it for himself."Now then it is time we start charging things around here Baraggan I need you to order that army of yours to gather up resources I will show you what a true palace is like in time." He stated putting his hands together looking like the villain he was, Baraggan did as he was told ordering his army around."Good as for the rest of you I would like to try something those of you would have yet to become Arrancars if you wish."

"What might that be Aizen?" Uriel asked less trusting of Aizen than Kusa was."And why only those who have yet to become Arrancars?"

"Simple I wish to gain your trust and the best way to do that is to give you all more power don't you agree?" Aizen answered knowing that he didn't have the full trust of either Kusa or his friends."In time I will able to give you all great power but there is no point in giving it if you do not see me as a ally."

"We never will." Uriel stated taking a firm stance on this as he and Aizen stared eachother down for sometime."Hollows will only follow the strong how sure are you that we wouldn't turn on you in time?" He asked sending a glace to Kusa.

"That is true Aizen, I mean we're going to follow you mostly because you could kill us right now." Kusa said nodding over to Uriel and stood next him."But now is now and later is later don't put us in the same boat as that Espada thing you want to create consider us your back up plan if everything ever goes to...hey Axel how do you say it?" Kusa asked over at Axel.

"If everything ever goes to shit that's how you say it Kusa." Axel answered.

"Yea, like that also if I ever have the feeling like my friends are going to get killed because of you, I will be taking actions on my own." Kusa said sending Aizen intense glare along with Orochi.

All of that only caused Aizen to laugh a little."Haha, That will never come to pass I can a sure you of that and if does you better make sure that you will able to handle the consequences." He warned creating a line between him and Kusa that would later lead to them fighting eachother down the road.(Oh yea that will happen)

**Chapter**** End**

* * *

**And done you have no idea how hard it was to write this I had to be going to back and forth between the wikia just to make sure I was in the right time Damn you Kubo why did you make it so hard to write my fanfi while still trying to stick to cannon Damn you!*Gets hit by random thing.* Sorry! How the hell did he do that?!**

**But other then that Kusa is now under Aizen now and of course he doesn't trust the god that is Aizen.**

**I'm thinking about doing either a time skip to when Espada is all together or showing Kusa and friends getting them your choice not mine.**

**Also the reason why I'm not going to make any of My OCs part of the Espada is well I like the Espada Aizen made so my guys are just going to be the back up group still need to give them name...hmm maybe Daga Spanish for dagger you know because there's five in Kusa's group and ten in the Espada and dagger is half sword kind of so...**

**I'll shut up now if any of you have ideas for names please tell thanks for reading this chapter see you later**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back! Hello to all my lovely readers to give you all more bad grammar, more one dimensional characters, more confusing plot that makes not sense**

***Guy in black Cloak with long black messy hair and stars for eyes appears*- That last one was redundant you retard**

**Me-Chaos shut up! Or put you back in my head for other 10 months again!**

**Chaos- Bitch please just say sorry to your lovely readers for going away for almost a year not that anyone cares or anything and get back to your dumb fanfic**

**Me- You're just mad because your not apart of this one in anyway now begone! *Throws a Caja Negacion at him***

**Chaos-What the heck is tha-*Poof***

**Me-Ahhh that should keep him away for awhile but he is right I was gone for a long ass time and I'm sorry to any of my old readers for that *Bows* forgive me please oh random people of the net and as for the new ones who just came by, stray tuned for the rest (hopefully) Now for to the story with you lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only this story and the characters I make for it. Support the official release!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meetings of the powerful**

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

"Kusanagi-sama, why are we out here again, my feet are killing me!" Orochi nagged, tirelessly dragging her feet and tail through the endless white sand, ahead of her were Kusa a Shinigami to the right and his 'little' brother Kumo a large lizard like Adjuchas on the left, such an odd pair to see together in Hueco Mundo and Orochi just made it worse being the spirit of Kusa's Zanpakuto who had taken physical form by using half of Kusa's spiritual power.

"Would you stop complaining you can turn into your sealed form and let me carry you in your sheath." Kusa said in annoyance, holding up said sheath while he kept walking currently they on the look out for any powerful Hollows that could be added to finish up Aizen's Arracar army which has been growing quickly under Aizen command.

"Uhhhhh, I don't wanna turn into a sword right now I like having body so carrrrrrry meeeeee." Orochi begged falling flat on her face and stayed like that making Kusa and Kumo stop to look at her as Orochi swung her tail back and forth waiting for Kusa to do as she wanted.

"Uh, Kumo pick her up for me please?" Kusa asked passing a hand though his purple hair out of annoyance from Orochi's demands she'd being getting a bit more needy for awhile now and it was starting get on Kusa's nerves.

"Si, hermano!" Kumo cheered, happy to help out his brother any time, using his big tail Kumo wrapped Orochi and held her in the air.

"Aww, thank you Kumo you're such a good boy." Orochi sang out as she gave Kumo a pat on the head then glared Kusa."Unlike someone I know!"

To that Kusa took out Tiempo from it's sheath then swung it around a few times."Oh Tiempo, you are the such a perfect blade there is no other sword that I would ever use beside you, especially ones that can talk so damn much." He boasted, knowing full well that Orochi would get ticked off by it and was fighting the urge to crack a smile when Orochi glared daggers at him."Hehe, oh I just can't wait to use my Resurrección with you someday and show how much more power you are compared to some old snake."

Orochi let out a long anger filled hiss that could scary off a Gillian or two."Kusanagi-sama if you don't put that damn worthless excuse for a sword away I will!" She warned then shot out of Kumo's tail with her arms out stretched and the look in her eyes said she wanted to rip Kusa apart.

"Oops! I guess I went over aboard run away!" Kusa cried while getting chased around by Orochi both of them leaving behind huge clouds of sand."I'm sorry Orochi I was only joking you're the only Zanpakuto for m-!" He stopped mid-way when he tripped over something.

"I've got you now!" Orochi jumped on top of Kusa and wrapped her tail around him making sure he couldn't get away."Now, how should I punish you master?" She asked while laying on Kusa's chest with a strand of Kusa's hair around one of her fingers.

"Well as much I would like to stay like this for a nice long time, I think we found what we're looking for my dear Orochi." Kusa answered playfully confusing Orochi then he pointed behind them to a dead hollow laying in the sand that Kusa had tripped over earlier."Last I checked we didn't do that."

"Hmm, lucky boy." Orochi muttered unhappy that her fun was cut short then unwrapped her tail and got off Kusa."Your punishment is carrying me back to Las Noches once we're done here." She demand with puffed up cheeks and arms crossed.

"But of course my dear Orochi I will do as you wish." Kusa bowed to Orochi then looked around a bit for anything out of place in the sands and found..."Well that's something you don't see a lot." He said at the sight of a trail of dead Hollows leading out into the distance."Oh, leaving bread crumbs behind eh either you're pretty cocky in your power or you don't give a damn..." Kusa added, following the trail along Kumo and Orochi.

After hours of walking and more of Orochi insistent nagging the three of them came to very familiar sight for them; Mountains of dead Hollows piled up in the middle of nowhere as far as the eye could see."Oh that's uhmmm yea..." Kusa started, staring at the mounds of death and decay in front of him."This is like the time we met Axel and Sebastian but I think the body count is...lot higher." He said then came a massive wave of dark blue powerful reiatsu."Damn! That reiatsu is no joke we might have a problem here, right Orochi?" Instead of trying to get Kusa to turn around or say that this was dangerous, Orochi stayed silent with an emotionless look on her face."_Hmm? So you're acting serious huh? But it's weird I've felt this reiatsu before but where?"_ He thought trying to pinpoint where the owner was hiding.

"Hermano! Over there!" Kumo pointed over at two figures sitting in the sands around one of the corpse mountains; one of them was the source for the wave of reiatsu that passed over them earlier while the other one was almost not even noticed until Kusa took a look as well."What do we do?" Kumo asked shaking from the outburst of reiatsu until Kusa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Otōto, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." Kusa assured Kumo before walking over to the two figures with Orochi close to his side ready to turn into her Shikai and fight along side Kusa and Kumo followed behind slowly. Once they got closer to the figures they were now staring at Starrk and Lilynette sitting back to back among the mountains of dead hollow with bored looks on their faces as if nothing in the world matter to them all."*Ahem* Hello there would you two mind having a word with me?"

Starrk turned his head to Kusa slowly, who was standing on top of sand dune with Orochi and Kumo at his sides."What for?" He asked.

"Oh, I just want to know how you two took care of so many hollows and it doesn't look like you had a hard time doing it eh?" Kusa answered pointing at one of the mountains."I'm pretty impressed."

"Well you're wrong we didn't do any of this..." Starrk started casting a sad gaze at one of the mountains before speaking."...They all up and died on their own." When he looked back at Kusa's direction Kusa was crouched in front of him with a hand under his chin."Hmm?"

"Okay I think get it now?" Kusa said after staring at Starrk from a bit longer then stood up straight."You were too strong for any of them to stay around you with out dying I'm right?"

"Yea, you're right they were weak but not you." Starrk answered although his face didn't show it he was a little bit surprised Kusa was able to get that close to him then felt some Kusa's reiatsu coming off of him."_He seems stronger than most huh?."_

"Thanks, but I have an offer for you, I've been out looking for some friends to help out a buddy of mine." Kusa stated.

"We were also looking for some friends, but is that friend of yours strong?" Starrk asked getting up for the sand and stared Kusa in the eye for a few seconds.

"Heh, I hate to say it but his stronger than me and he's been gathering up powerful hollows from around Hueco Mundo, it's been crazy for me and my group cause we're the ones doing most for the walk." Kusa admitted rubbing the back of his head while laughing a little until a Starrk let out a massive amount of reiatsu around him and Kusa."Tsk!" To make he wasn't blown away Kusa let his reiatsu and clashed with Starrk and cancelled eachother out."What was that about man?!" Kusa yelled about to throw a punch at Starrk's face but held back when Starrk smiled at him."Huh?"

"Alright, we'll go along with you since it doesn't seem like you'd die around us, Coyote Starrk that's what you can call me." Starrk said giving Kusa a bored look.

"Sweet, I'm Kusanagi Tsurugi, that's my brother Murakumo and Orochi." Kusa introduced himself then he turned to Lilynette leaning down to her high."And what about you little mi-! ARGGGGGH! WHYYYYYYY!" Kusa hands went straight to his crotch and he fell to his knees after Lilynette kicked him there."W-w-what the hell was that for!" He yelled in Lilynette's face only for her garb his cheeks and twist them."LET GO! LET GOT! LET GO!"

"Hey what's up with her?" Orochi asked Starrk while Kusa was being tortured."Usually Kusa has to do something stupid before people try to hurt him."

"Beats me." Starrk answered dryly shrugging his shoulders."I'm just glade it's not me for once."

"I SAID LET GO!" Kusu barked grabbing onto Lilynette's hands and free himself then pinned her to the ground just in case."Jeez! What did I do to you?"

"Don't recognize me at all?" Lilynette asked with signs of hate and hurt in her voice as she glared into Kusa's eyes.

Kusa stared at Lilynette more intently now from her light green hair to her one visible pink eye and the remains of her mask which reminded him of that one wolf Adjuchas he and Kumo met a long time go, using all of this kusa came to his answer."...Nope, I have absolutely no idea who the hell you are in anyway." He answered with a smile that said he really had no god damn know idea who Lilynette was at all and didn't care.

"Starrk." Lilynette said in deadpan looking over to her other half.

"Right." Starrk walked over to Kusa and Lilynette then brought up his foot to Kusa's face."Cero."(Hey if he can shoot it from his chin this possible)

"Wha?!" Kusa was the blasted off of Lilynette with a Cero blast that came from Starrk's foot covering Kusa completely and slammed him into one of the mountains destroying most of it in one go.

"Hermano!" Kumo cried running over to Kusa and found him covered in burns and bruised with the top half of his shihakushō ripped apart from the blast.

"I'm good." Kusa groaned in pain as he slowly got up and dusted himself off then looked over at Starrk and Lilynette."But I get it now you two are that Wolf right?"

*Hmph*" Lilynette only turned up her face to Kusa only for Starrk give her little push with his foot."HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Sorry, my leg felt asleep." Starrk tired lying but his heart just wasn't in it."But you're a little off Kusanagi, we're both two halves of that hollow you met back then granted I didn't know who the heck you were until just now and we're not sure who's the original out of the two of us but that doesn't matter much to either of us" He groaned at the end losing interest in explaining things.

"Huh? Pretty interesting to have enough spiritual power to separate your own soul into two other beings." Kusa said in amazement at Starrk and Lilynette walking back up to them then he leaned down to Lilynette like before."Sorry, I forgot about you." Lilynette turned up her face to Kusa and gave him her back."Tsk, hey I'm trying to be nice here!" Kusa yelled, picking Lilynette up by her one good horn and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Let go you! Idiot!" Lilynette barked, trying to make Kusa drop her but all that did was cause her to throw off the rugs she was using as clothes leaving Lilynette nude in front of Kusa's eye.

"Heh, your body is just as unimpressive as your reiatsu." Kusa smirked, still holding Lilynette up by the horn with a cheeky smile."So let's try this again I'm Kusanagi and you are?"(Smooth Kusa real smooth)

"_This freaking guy!" _Lilynette gritted her teeth at Kusa and smashed her foot into his face knocking him and her down in the sands then quickly put back on the rugs and glare down at Kusa who was looking back at her still with a smile on his face."Lilynette,." She whispered, turning away for him.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that speak up please?" Kusa joked holding a hand to his ear.

"Grrr, it's Lilynette Gingerbuck that's my name and don't forget it you jerk!" Lilynette yelled, kicking Kusa in the ribs for good measure but when she swung her leg out Kusa was gone."Wha-!" The next thing that happened was a hand rubbing her head.

"Fine, I'll try not to but mind not hitting me in my face a lot." Kusa said then he let go of Lilynette's head and pointed out into the distance."Alright time head back to base!"

"Uhmm, hermano Las Noches es de esa manera." Kumo quietly informed Kusa while pointing in the completely opposite direction Kusa was facing.

"...Thank you Otōto." Kusa gave Kumo a little pat on the head and started walking with long strides while the others followed behind him normally."_Uhhh, that's was really uncool of me I wonder how the others are doing with their searches."_

* * *

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**

"Cañón!" Axel shouted just after throwing a powerful punch that left behind a green explosion in it's wake."HAHAHAHA! That'll show you bitches! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed madly, throwing back his head leaving him wide open for someone to jumped out of the smoke of his Cañón who turned out to be Grimmjow as a Adjuchas, while the rest of his group where put down by Axel's last attack.

"I'M NOT DONE YET BASTARD!" Grimmjow roared jumping into the air with his claws and fangs aimed at Axel who was still laughing his head off but before Grimmjow could land his attack two Estrella pieced him through his hind legs and pinned causing him to fall just a little short."Tch! Damn it!"

"*Hmph* For a cat you have slow reflexes." Uriel mused standing atop a boulder on the sidelines.

"Huh? Bro? What the hell this was my fight!" Axel yelled in his usually loud voice ignoring Grimmjow for now and focused on his brother.

Uriel simply gave Axel a small bow."I am sorry brother I know this was your fight, but I saw that you might have gotten hurt in that moment and that is something I can not allow." He told Axel with the greatest of grace and then turned his head to a far off rock hill around the area seeing something duck away."Hmm? Brother I will return soon, please be more careful will you." He warned, walking off on his own leaving Axel to take care of Grimmjow.

"Huh? What's up with you bro?" Axel asked with arms crossed as his brother walked away."Meh, must've found something good lookin' or whatever he say." He muttered, not getting Uriel's tastes all.

"Hey Bitch!" Grimmjow growled, making Axel turn around to face him finding that Grimmjow was free from Uriel's Estrellas but now he was bleeding from his legs."After I'm done ripping you apart! I'm gonna pay that fucking brother of yours back!"

"Heh, If ya and your little crew had just went along with us when my bro asked all nice like then I wouldn't have to knock your little ass around." Axel grinned widely at Grimmjow then started to crack his knuckles and filled up his arms with reiatsu."And too bad for ya pussy cat ya're kind of strong so I get go all out just for ~little old you~ haha! Cristal!" He smashed his fist together and was ready to show Grimmjow a world of pain.

"Heh! If you didn't then it wouldn't be any fun to kick your ass!" Grimmjow grinned just like Axel did to him then he let out a low growl as he started to force reiatsu into his claws and walk around Axel like most hunters do with their prey."LET'S GO!" Grimmjow changed right at Axel with claws leaving behind trails of reiatsu in the air.

"ALRIGHT!" Axel cheered pulling back his left arm and threw a huge punch at Grimmjow."Cañón!" He yelled as the two of them made contact with a huge clash of green and blue reiatsu.

"Hmm, brother seems to have found another rival thanks to that panther." Uriel commented on taking sometime to stare back at Axel's and Grimmjow's earlier clash which was followed by a few more blast but then he looked forward at some quick movements in front of him."As much as I would like to see the result of such a entertaining bout, being watched by others make me feel like an eye sore." He continued, walking on slowly following whoever it was that was watching his and Axel's encounter with Grimmjow's group."But let's if you are smart or foolish." Uriel unreleased a large amount of his rieatsu in the open area just to see the reaction of this little spy.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Apacci repeated over and over again scared out of her mind once she felt Uriel's rieatsu, she had been just out a nomarl walk after a fight with Mila Rose and came across Uriel and Axel fighting with Grimmjow's group but now she was putting as much distance between her and Uriel as she could only stopping when she wasn't able to see him anymore but still felt his reiatsu."Damn it! I can still sense him from this far! I need to get back to the lair and warn Harribel-sama now!" She panicked, rushing back to Harribel's base.

Inside Harribel's lair, Harribel, Sung-sun and Mila Rose were all sited around enjoying some pace and quiet until Apacci came running into the lair breathing fast and rough from trying getting away from Uriel, her sudden entrance caused the others to raised and move quickly to her side."Apacci? Tell me what going on?" Harribell ordered, a wave of worry passing over her at the sight of one of comrades in a state of fear.

"*pant* It's a *pant* Vasto Lorde a strong one." Apacci answered coming down for her fear.

"A Vasto Lorde! And you came back to the lair!? You dumbass what if they followed you." Mila Rose yelled in anger and was about ready to toss Apacci out of the lair for that Vasto Lorde to rip her apart.

At her words Apacci went straight of fear to rage."What the hell did you expected me to do try and fight that fucker!" She yelled back in Mila Rose's face and headbutted her causing the two of them start insulting eachother.

"Could the two of you stop that, you are acting like monkeys." Sung-sun tried stopping Apacci and Mila Rose but the result were quite the opposites.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Both of them yelled back turning their still butting heads to the snake Adjuchas who had simply look away with that unreadable look on her face as Sung-sun ignored them both."HEY! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

"*Ahem* I hope I am not intruding on anything serious among you lovely ladies." Uriel made his presence known as he entered the lair of women making all of them stare in his direction."Greetings I am Uriel Sebastian, and I mean none of you harm of any kind." He did a small bow with his normal hand placed over his chest."And may I have your names, it would make talking between us easier."

The three Adjuchas were all shocked to hear that a Vasto Lorde other than Harribel wanted to talk and try to kill them but then again Harribel was one of two Vasto Lordes they knew about the other being Baraggan, but that didn't mean this one couldn't be lying to them so that they let their guard down for him to strike and as such they waited for Harribel to speak first.

"I am Tier Harribel and these are my comrades; Sung-sun, Apacci and Mila Rose, now stat your business with us or leave." Harribel answered in a cold tone, moving ahead for Sung-sun, Apacci and Mila, and faced Uriel with dangerous eyes waiting for him to make the first move.

"_Ah, a_ _Beautiful name to go along equally beautiful body." _Uriel thought a upon seeing Harribel's reiatsu as it wrapped around her curvy figure giving her appearance that Uriel had never seen before a purely beautiful sight(Aww he's in love)."*Ahem* Well my dear Harribel, my brother and I are currently out looking for any powerful Hollows like yourself who and bring them back to Las Noches and join a growing army there." He stated his coming to Harribel's lair and noticed that she showed a small hint of hostility towards him."Is something the matter?"

"So you are a servant of Baraggan?" Harribel asked, remembering her dealings with the king of Hueco Mundo."Then I have no reason to speak with you any more leave now or else." she warned sternly but Uriel's small smile following her words caused to look at him confused.

"*hmph* One such as myself under the command of that old relic...that is very humerus coming from you my dear Harribel." Uriel said, shaking his head then looked back at Harribel."You see the leadership of Las Noches has be switched into the hands of three Shinigami..." He paused to see Harribel's and the other's shocked extensions."Yes, I understand your surprise and I too have my own worries about trusting them, to think that there are ones among those Shinigami who hunt us Hollows mercilessly would throw away everything and go against the Soul Society, it is most unsightly."

"You say that but yet here you are working for them." Harribel said not trusting Uriel yet as his actions and words were contradicting each other."So tell me why are you following the ones you harbor hatred towards."

"Hatred does not describe how I view those lowly creatures such as Shinigami but one of them offered me something I can not refuse." Uriel stated, holding up an open hand."He offered me power, power beyond anything I could obtain on my own, I know full well that what I say may sound vain to you all but I have a goal you see; I wish to change this world we call Hueco Mundo from this lifeless husk where the only way of life we have come to accept is kill or be killed, I want create a world where none need to hide in fear for being devoured or have no need to fight others in order to simply go on living, in short I wish to create a peaceful world for Hollows to **live** in not survive in." He explained this goal with the utmost of pride coming though his voice and then made a fist with his open hand."But to do this I must first stand above all others in this world as the strongest and for that task to be done I require power greater than I what have now." Uriel then held out his hand for Harribel."So I ask that you come along with me to help in this goal for I can see it in your eyes that you too wish to see the same world as myself."

Harribel thought over Uriel's words and saw the his burning resolve which she had feeling that he could achieve his goal without anyone stopping."Your goal is a noble one and I would like to see it come to realty." She took Uriel's hand in hers.

"Thank you my dear Harribel, I will assure you that you will see that world in time." Uriel promised then lead down to place gentle peck on Harribel's hand.(Ma Man Uriel! Get that shark booty!)

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Both Apacci and Mila rose roared rushing each side of Harribel glaring at Uriel.

"Ah, forgive I could not resist, when I am placed in front such beauty I can not help but to express it, if give the chance that is." Uriel apologized like a gentle man then gave both Apacci and Mila a low bow."Now then shall we depart?"

"...Hmm? Oh yes we should lead the way." Harribel answered, after coming out of a little bit of a trance while looking at the hand Uriel kissed.

"As you wish my dear Harribel." Uriel obeyed happy to do what Harribel asked of him."Hmm? I would if my brother has finished with his little bout with that other one." He muttered to himself as the they got outside.

In answer a both Grimmjow and Axel crashed right in front of Harribel's liar, each were in pretty bad shape and paid no mind to the others."Hah, ya look like shit pussy cat." Axel clucked, looking the better of the two of them but it wouldn't take much to knock him down at this point.

"*pant* I can say the same thing about you fucker!" Grimmjow shot back about ready to kill over."_How the hell is that guy still standing?"_

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound for me breaking your bones!" Axel smirked and raised his left arm up high."Quebrada!" Swinging his arm down Axel sent out a line of green reiatsu tore it's way towards Grimmjow.

"Damn it!" Grimmjow growled trying to dodge out of the way but still got tossed aside by the shock wave from the Quebrada."My turn! Cero!" He opened his mouth to fire out a blue Cero blast at Axel.

"Bring it!" Axel held up his arm to block with the blast shattering his Cristal to bits."Heh, took you long enough to do that one but now I'm gonna really mess you up!"

"Axel that is enough." Uriel said calmly to his brother appearing between the two of them."As Aizen said we are to gather the strong not kill them." He reminded Axel before turning to Grimmjow who glared back at him."And as for you, if you wish to get your ravager then become more powerful and this is something we are offering so take it."

"Tsk!" Grimmjow turned his head away from Uriel out of hate and got back up on his feet."Fine but I'll fuck both of you over afterwards got."

"Yeah right in your dreams pussy cat hahaha! Ain't that right bro!" Axel clucked loudly, after calming down he finally noticed Harribel and the girls."Oh helloooooo! ladies! I am Axel Sebastian and how may I be of service?"

"Fall down a pit and die you prevent." Came from Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-sun answered in unison.

"Yikes, never fucking mind." Axel grumbled backing away from the three women as they sent him death glares while holding up his hands in defense."So bro we done for the day?"

"Hmm, I oppose we are and with great success then can you take care of the ones you defeated earlier." Uriel answered, then started to walk off.

"...Wait? WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO CARRY FIVE PEOPLE AT ONCE! DID YOU FORGET THAT ONE OF THEM IS A FUCKING GILLIAN!" Axel yelled, garbing Uriel by the top of his head and yanked Uriel up to look Him in the eye.

"Oh, I did not think that my dear brother does not have the strength that he so boast about with such pride to do this simple hmm?" Uriel asked, putting his normal hand under his chin and smiled when Axel's face twisted around as he tried to think of a come back but...

"What? Are you trying to say I'm weak shit? Weeeeeell I'll show you bro! I'm gonna get back to base before all of you!" Axel shouted into the sky then dropped Uriel before making a mad rush to where he and Grimmjow where fighting earlier.

"Ah, his stupidity is truly something beautiful!" Uriel gleefully said, if his mask didn't stop him he might have let a tear roll down his face."Now that has been taken care we depart for Las Noches." He announced to the rest and thus they were on their way.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Hueco Mundo**

"~Hmm~ Looking for a ~Hollow~, Looking for a ~Hollow~ So Kusa-kun will love ~me~!" Sigua happily sang out, while skipping along through the sands behind her was a long trail of bloody foot steps."~But~ they gotta be ~strong,~ they gotta be ~Strong~ or Kusa-kun won't love ~me~! Oh noooo!" She slapped herself lightly on both sides for her face, then went on one foot to look around for anyone to make sure that didn't happen."Ooooooooh that over there!" She spotted someone walking alone with out any real path to them but that didn't matter to Sigua became this person was powerful."Yes! I found someone ~Strong~! So Kusa-kun will ~love~ me!"

Sigua used her sonido to quickly cover the distance and appeared above whoever it was walking."~Hello~" She greeted after landing with a shock-wave but no one was there."Huh? Where did they go to?" She looked left nothing then right nothing, up above nothing and looked down to find a pair of dark green eyes which belonged to the ever lifeless Ulquiorra Cifer as a Vasto Lorde."There you are little fella!" Sigua greeted him with a cute smile then garbed his horns and tossed him up to stand."So I'm Sigua Mendez and you're?"

"...Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquirra answered in his cold voice while staring at Sigua with an indifferent look on his face before turning away from her suddenly."Good bye." He said, walking away form her with out any other words until a red Cero blast stopped him in his track and he turned back to Sigua."Why would you do that?"

"Because it's not very nice to ignore young ladies like me." Sigua warned with another cero on her finger tips."Now I'm only gonna ask you this once so listen well Orra-kun(Really?), I can feel that you're powerful so I want you to come with me please?" She asked puffing out her lips to make the cutest face she could but it was ineffective on Ulquiorra.

"...Fine Lead the way." Answered Ulquiorra and waited for Sigua to get a move on.

"Heh! okay! let's go!" Sigua cheered, marching off with Ulquiorra following behind her."_That was easier than I thought Kusa gonna love me when he see this guy! Yeeeeey!_"

**Chapter End(wait what?!)**

* * *

**And done god I'm rusty at writing I hope this wasn't too bad for any of my lovely readers and if it was fuck off(but don't I love you all pls don't leave me T.T it's dark here)**

**But enough about me let's do chatper recap yea causes it easier for you to read this then read everything over again, alright here we go; so each of my OCs have found and recruited a member of the Espada and if you're wondering are the ones shown my favs no not really other than Starrk that is cause I love him *-* and Lilynette is a loli bonus, Harribel is pretty cool too but I'm not gonna get into my fav Espada right now or ever, and they're on their way back to Aizen yea?**

**Ok next Chapters comes with new designs for my OCs...that's going to take awhile with my limited ~imagination~! Sooooo bye for now don't forget to review pls it helps in keeping me going and thx for reading! **

***A Rift in the time and space opens and now comes Chaos*-I'm back bitches!...Wait a sec? Kishin? Kishin? He left with out me T_T you cockslap! I gonna get you tonight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup my lovely readers it's time again for another chapter...have I used an intro like this already? Well guess that's my thing now and like I said in the last chapter there will new designs for everyone sooo it's a lot longer than usual in fact it's the longest one I've done so far (don't hate me) and with that off to the story with you lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cracked Masks**

**Sands of Huceo Mundo**

"*Huff* Fuck *Wheeze* my *Pant* afterlife!" Axel wheezed, desperately trying to take some air into his lungs maybe going out of his way to carry four Adjuchas and a freaking Gillian at the same time(Seriously how do?) for hours wasn't the best of his ideas, at this point he was dragging them while Uriel, Harribel, Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-sun and Grimmjow where walking next to him with the panther Adjuchas having a grin across his face. "Oi! Pussy cat *pant* your face is uglier than usual what gives?"

"Huh? Nothing, I was just remembering when you were acting all high and mighty about your strength and look at you now, hah." Grimmjow chuckled lightly the grin on his face getting wider until Axel kicked some sand into his face. "*Tsk* Why you litt-" As soon as Grimmjow was about to say that Axel smashed one of his arms next to him shutting Grimmjow up.

"Hah, I'm anything but little, pussy cat and another thing your boys are weak shit! I mean all I did was give'm a little love tap and they've been out like babies for hours hahaha!" Axel laughed loudly, then a thought crossed his mind. "That or maybe I'm just way stronger than I thought." He declared, flexing his right arm.

"Hah, there it is again that big dumbass ego of your's, guess I'll knock it out of you again!" Grimmjow snarled, bearing his fangs at Axel who raised a fist in answer dropping the load he was carrying and glared at the panther Adjuchas. The two then unleashed their reiatsu at eachother clashing in waves of blue and green which sounded the bells of battle that is unless another's reiatsu of burning orange didn't completely eclipsed theirs.

"Why must you two continue to act this way towards eachother? It makes the both of you rather unsightly and that is quite distasteful in my eyes even if one of you might be my own brother." Uriel lectured them with great force in his voice as he cast a shadow over Axel and Grimmjow leaving both to lower their heads under his gaze feeling as if they were being baked under the heat of a blazing sun. "I hope that this will be the last time that I have to interfere with your childish banter, Do you understand?" He warned, a very small hint of annoyance coming through his words which is usual reserved for Kusa. (Aww)

"Yes." The two answered in whispers then detached from the eachother all the while Uriel's ever watchful gaze on them.

"Yikes! That's the third time he's had to that and it's still scary." Apacci quietly whimpered, scared stiff by Uriel's display with the feel of it still fresh in the air.

"You can say that again." Mila Rose agreed with Apacci for once in her life and glanced at Uriel from the corner of her eye but quickly looked away when he turned to her.

"...Is there something you would like asked me, Miss Franceska?" He asked, taking his attention off of Grimmjow and Axel for the moment.

"Ahh, n-n-nothing, nothing at all." Mila Rose answered in a bit of a stutter going quiet along with Apacci.

"Oh my, the two monkeys are acting silent for once interesting." Sung-Sun mocked her teammates while she tired badly to stifle a laugh which she knew would get on their nerves.

"Shut it! You damn snake!" Apacci and Mila Rose yelled back at Sung-Sun causing the three to go into a heated argument.

"And the cycle continues..." Uriel started, watching as the three girls went at eachother with hateful words, until his attention was brought to Harribel who was doing the same as he was. "Excuse my rudeness Miss Harribel but may I ask why would you allow those three to stay at your side? I do not mean to speak ill of them but it is just that they are far beneath you in terms of power."

Harribel took her gaze off the girls and onto Uriel. "I simply chose not to follow laws of this world, if I can not win on my own than I will win in a group simple." She answered soundly and now had question of her own for Uriel. "I also have my own question for you Sebas-"

"Pardon my words but a ravishing woman such as yourself does not need to show me respect of any kind even I do the same for you, please you may refer to me by my first name." Uriel interrupted Harribel, bowing his head in apologize.

Harribel was bit taken aback at being called ravishing by Uriel."...I see well then Uriel, even though I have already agreed to come with you and brought along the girls as well who I wish protect. I still feel as if there more to your want for power than achieve your goals, am I correct?" She asked, giving Uriel a questioning look causing him to stop.

"Most impressive that you were able to see through me but not unexpected for one of your caliber..." Uriel smiled at Harribel before continuing. "...Yes you are correct, I seek power for more than just completing my goal, there is also someone I wish to fight on even grounds and pay him back for defeating me in the past. Currently he is far ahead of me even more from the past and I can not allow that to stand for much longer." He answered with a sign of bitterness in his voice at remembering his loss to Kusa but he still turned up a smile which caught Harribel's interest. "But it is very interesting to note that if were not for that same person then I would likely have never met you my dear Harribel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harribel curiously.

"Ah yes, well you see I once furiously challenge this to a dual after watching my brother and his do battle, and even at that time I still felt as if something was different about this person compared to countless other hollows that I had face in the past, he did not back down even though he knew that he was at a major disadvantage against me at the time, he did not accept help from others when it would have assured him a swift victory, and after turning the tides with all his might coming out the victor of our fight to the death, instead taking my life with last blow he offered me his friendship with no other reason but the fact that he wanted to do it." Uriel retold his fight with Kusa which ended with the two coming to see eachother as allies for the most part.

"From the the way you speak it seem this person has left a bit of an impression on you hasn't he?" Harribel questioned after listening to Uriel's story and wanting to know more about whoever he was talking about.

Uriel stopped to think on Harribel's words. "I suppose so, my outlook on him has change quite significantly with in the time I have be around him, I have watched him grow even stronger than the last time we fought yet he never saw himself as greater than the rest his group and I can say firmly that he is truly someone that I can rely on who will never turn his back on an ally or...friend, someone who I seen as absolutely bea-" He stopped himself from uttering those words when he noticed someone laying face first out in the sand who had some rather familiar reiatsu to them along with some purple hair and the bottom half of a shihakushō. "Disgusting beyond any meaning of the word who should be burnt a thousands times over in the most hellish of infernos!" (Aww! so much love! just let it out)

"What is that out there it feels like a Shinigami but different is that one of guys in change of Las Noches now?" Apacci asked to both Uriel and Axel.

"No. That is just a waste of space that needs to be destroyed, allow me." Answered Uriel aiming with his sword arm and charged it up with burnt orange reiatsu beginning flare out from his body. "Estrella!" Uriel fired his attack at full force the Estrella speeding towards it's target with no sign of slowing down.

"Hmm, Sebastian?" The Estrella's target turning out to be Kusa(No dah!) who lifted himself up just in time for the star to be inches away from his face. "Shi-" With a bright orange explosion in the next instant and a strong shockwave coming right after left a large cloud of sand dancing high into the air.

"Fuck! Bro, take it easy next time!" Axel yelled looking at the aftermath of the attack which was now just smoking cloud.

"Y-y-yea, I think you got'em." Apacci said, standing behind Harribel along with Mila Rose and sung-sun after that one.

"Ha! Take a closer look antlers." Grimmjow corrected her as a sitting silhouette could be seen inside the cloud.

"*Pant* What *huff* the fuck Sebastian!?" Kusa yelled, taking in a few deep breaths while holding up his right hind which was covered in burns marks. "That could've *pant* killed me if I wasn't fast enough." He added before getting to his feet and made his way over glaring at Uriel. "_I'm going give him a piece of my mind about that!"_

"Hmm? Then may I try again with even greater force to remove such an unsightly stain like you from this world?" Uriel asked in a serious tone while in the middle of readying another Estrella as Kusa got closer.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! I'm good! Believe me! I'm good hahaha!" Kusa laughed while waving his arms in front of him losing whatever anger he had earlier and moved behind Axel just in case. "Sooooo, looks like you two were very productive in your search." He pointed out when he noticed that Axel was carrying some people he did know. "But a Gillian really? That's a bit weak don't you think?"

"Yea and he weights a fuck ton! All of'em follow that little pussy cat over there." Axel agreed with Kusa and pointed over to Grimmjow who growled at him. "Bite me!"

"Careful that thought crossed my mind a few time" Grimmjow warned with a toothy grin ready to go at it with Axel.

"Oh great another battle manic." Kusa groaned under his breath as Axel and Grimmjow started barking at eachother. "And some girls? That's pretty rare." He said, turning to Harribel, Apacci, Mila and Sung-sun. "Oh a Vasto Lorde eh? Looks like you won that bet Sebastian, damn it!" He cussed, kicking some sand away from him.

"I never agreed to your childish game, Tsurugi." Uriel dismissed Kusa's earlier statement with out a care then got right down to business. "More importantly could you enlightenment us on what exactly happen on your search and where are the others, I thought that I was the only one of our group who wanted nothing to do with you?" He asked afterwards then took notice to Kusa's clothes or lack of. "Also why are you dressed like that?"

"Uhmm? Well you see it went kind of like this..." Kusa explained how he met Starrk and Lilynette and how his clothes got so messed up trying to get them to come with him after some walking he might have said something about Lilynette's hight which got them into an argument with Kusa walking off on his own. "...After trying to get back with them I got lost and just give up haha." He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

As for everyone else they all stared at Kusa like the idiot he was. "Oh come the fuck on Kusa! How hard is it to lose a group of people that easily especially when one of them happens to be a giant lizard thing!" Axel yelled at Kusa with a vein coming through his mask.

"HEY! If you haven't noticed this place looks exactly the same way from every direction you look in and goes on forever! Hell, I bet we're only going to running into them when we get back to Las Noches! If we're lucky!" Kusa yelled back at Axel and was very confident in his claim until four different sources of reiatsu appeared close to them. "..." Turing to his left Kusa saw his group coming over a sand dune.

"Hmm? Oh there he is." Orochi said to the others once she saw Kusa. "Hey! Kusa you dumbass! You had us worried about you!" Orochi called out to her master, waving madly at him along with Kumo then she looked at Uriel and Axel. "Looks like he caught up with Mr. Pretty face and his meat head brother and some other hollows broooo-*Sees Harribel* Ooooooohohohohohoooooo *starts drooling*" (She's back!)

"Orochi que está mal?" Kumo asked scared and hid behind Starrk.

"BOOOOOOOOOBS!" Orochi yelled to the full moon up above before shooting into the air right at Harribel planing to wrap her tail that body and do all manner of pervert things to it willingly or not.(Oh kinky nice) Sadly for Orochi Kusa caught her in mid-flight. " Awwwww! Kusanagi-sama! I just wanna have some her brown sugar that's all!" (I am sorry and I don't give a fuck)

"Stop. Please, just stop it." Kusa ordered sternly to his sword and flicked one of her ears rewarding him with a loud hiss from Orochi. "Oh come on now, I might let you fool around with Sigua when we get back ok?" He offered, moving Orochi around so that she was in his right arm.

"Aww, Kusa-kun is that all I'm to you? Just a way to control Orochi?" Sigua asked with big puppy dog eyes as she held onto Kusa's left arm. (Wait a sec O.O)

"What? No, I was joking about that don't worry I wouldn't let this perv get you." Kusa promised Sigua turning to her taking a long hard stare as she gave him a cute little smile. "...WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?" He screamed in next moment jumping back landing on his back, dropping Orochi on to his lap in the process.

"AH thank you Sigua-sama goddess let me repay in the only way I know, sexually!" Orochi cheered, free of Kusa hold and went directly after Sigua that is unless Kusa didn't garb her by the tail causing her to fall face first into the sand. "Kusanagi-sama, do you hate me?" She asked looking at Kusa annoyed by him stopping her twice already.

"No, I'm just afraid of things you would to people, so get back here." Kusa answered dryly while dragging Orochi back to his side and forced her to stay there. "*sigh* okay now that has been taken care of, Sigua did find anyone?"

"Yep he's over there!" Sigua cheered happily and pointed with both hands at Ulquiorra who was slowly coming into view with Kusa and Orochi sweatdropping at the sight of him. "Once I felt Kusa-kun's reiatsu I came running over here that's all but he's really strong right?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips

"Uhm, sure I can feel it." Kusa answered then look down at Orochi who had her cheeks puffed streaming with frustration thanks to Kusa. "Hey, I was wounder how exactly did guys find me out here anyway?"

"Oh? Well you should thank her for that one." Orochi answered, looking at Lilynette who was taking a few side glaces at Kusa. "I know that there aren't a lot of things out here that can actually kill you, so I didn't find anything wrong with you walking around aimlessly for a few days hehe." She started giggle to herself at the thought of Kusa dragging himself through the sands, getting her another flick on the ear. "Ow! I was joking Kusanagi-sama! Back to the story; So I wasn't that worried about finding you but she was pretty bossy about it Grrr. I don't know if she wanted to finish that fight you two had or she wanted to make you're ok, I wonder which?" Orochi cooed with her forked tongue twisting around in front of her.

"Keep that thing inside of your mouth would you." Kusa muttered to Orochi with her just shrugging her shoulder and obeyed. "Good, now behavior yourself please." He said after dropping her out of his hand and moved over to Lilynette leaning down to smile at her. "Thanks for finding me didn't think you'd care that much."

"I don't, I just thought it would look bad if we got to Las Noches with out the guy they sent to look people. That's all now get out of my face." Lilynette spit at Kusa, turning up her head and gave Kusa her back. "In fact I was hoping to find your dried up corpse somewhere in the sand."

"Good to know that you feel that way about me shorty, haha." Kusa said laughing causing Lilynette to wheel around striking with her right leg but at she hit was air and before she could even question it a hand patted her on the top of her mask from behind. "Nice try but one time is enough ok." Kusa teased her before letting go of Lilynette's head then clapped his hand to together. "Alright, I think that's everything taken care of let's get a move on shall." He declared, starting to walk off followed closely by Orochi.

"So he is the one that defeated you before? I must say he is not exactly what I thought he was." Harribel began speaking with Uriel while following Kusa.

"I feel the same way with each time that I look at him." Uriel said keeping his eye fixed on Kusa's back and clenched his fist.

"YO! Punk! Come help me carry these bitches!" Axel called out Kumo dropping Di Roy and Yylfordt like they trash bags lighten his load a bit. "So much fucking better."

"Si, pero quienes son?" Kumo asked lifting the two Axel had tossed on to his shoulder.

Axel pointed at Grimmjow who was walking with them. "They're that pussy cat's boys."

"Oh? Gatito you wanna be amigos?" Kumo asked turning to the panther hollow.

"Hah! I don't have time to be friends with some little kid so back off." Grimmjow growled at Kumo then quicken his pace. (Fuck you Grimmjow!)

"Aww!" Kumo hanged his head low after hearing that as he kept on walking with the rest of the group.

* * *

**One week later Gates of Las Noches**

"Ah, home sweet home." Kusa sighed looking up at one of the massive gates to the now the mostly competed fortress that was once an open field in the middle of nowhere ruled by Barrragan but now it all belongs to Aizen.

"That's way too big even for a fortress damn." Di Roy who along with the rest of Grimmjow's group had gotten back to they feet few days ago said in awe at the size of of the place when. "And you said that line three days ago when we first saw this places!"

"So much walking, ughhhhh!" Orochi groaned loudly before falling into Kusa's side completely lifeless. "Kusanagi-sama have mercy on your poor Zanpakuto!" She begged slowly wrapping her tail around Kusa's legs. "Please, carry me the rest of the way I...can't...go...o-on." She whimpered and fainted.

"Geez, I can't understand how you can be so annoying sometimes, come here." Kusa muttered, holding out his arm for Orochi and instantly she recovered from the ground and jumped into his arms wrapping her tail around Kusa's neck. "Hey take it easy I need air you know."

"Hey, idiot are you going to hurry up a open the door or not." Lilynette ordered at Kusa her voice sounding noticeably more irritated than usual to Starrk at least since he gave her an odd stare.

"Ever heard of a word called please? Shorty." Kusa shot back, watching as Lilynette glared up at him and also at Orochi for some reason. "_Huh, that's new?"_

"If you're jealous why don't you just say something about it?" Starrk lazily told his other half off but all that got him was a punch to the gut. "...Or not."

"Enough. The four of you are only wasting our time with your insufferable bickering." Uriel stated, walking between Kusa and Lilynette making them turn their eyes away from eachother and on to him but he ignored them both then placed his on the gate letting out some of his reiatsu which the gate absorbed into itself before slowly beginning to open up to a blue sky and a shinning sun that many hollows had never dreamed of seeing inside Hueco Mundo and to not much of a surprise the ones Kusa's group had recruited were in awe and struck.

"Welcome all of you to Las Noches, I hope that you all may come to think of as your home and I as your friend and leader." Came from Aizen standing confidently just behind the gate while showing off his flawless smile to the group. "I am most impressed by your group's result Kusanagi-kun this time around not that I have doubted you at anytime but please do not push yourselves just for me." He expressed his most heartfelt appreciation for the Kusa's hard work. "And with these new additions my Espada should be all but compete now thank you Kusanagi-kun_._"

"Oh Aizen, you're being too kind stop it." Kusa said with a goofy grin coming to his face. "But ah I think I'll take that offer for new clothes you gave me before we left if it's still open that is? Cause as you can see..." He paused to point at what was left of his Shihakushō. "I'm kind of due for a make over haha."

"Of course the offer still stands for you and I suppose you will be bringing those two along with you." Aizen said, looking at Starrk and Lilynette. "Quite the find might I add two naturally borne Arrancars with one being partially powerful." After saying that he placed his attention on the others. "Then I shall take care of these if you would allow me to."

"Yea, yea sure thing you don't need my permission for that my lord." Kusa did a small bow while speaking then turned to Starrk and Lilynette. "Alright you two mind following me and get out of those rags." Kusa said to the two Arrancars waving for them to following him as he started to make his way to one of the buildings in the distance.

"Kusa-kun WAIIIIT!" Sigua cried and tackled Kusa from behind knocking the both of them down and flew Orochi into the air. "I want new clothes too!"

"You didn't have to tack-Agk !" Kusa got hit in the face when Orochi came back down landing feet first. "Damn it, I think you broke my nose!" He groaned in pain while holding his nose while Orochi just laughed at him.

"Stop being a baby and lead the way already, dumbass!" Lilynette barked only to get kicked into the sand by Starrk from behind. "Hey!" When she got back up to yelled at Starrk he was following Kusa and the others who where already walking with out her. "HEY!" She roared stomping after them.

"Heh, quite a rowdy bunch are they not Uriel." Aizen said to the older Sebastian brother who was watching the group leaving as well.

"Indeed, it seems that through stupidity that they gain more power, how unsightly." Uriel scoffed, turning away from the group of idiots and set his eyes on Aizen. "Now then I do believe there is some business for you to take of care that does not require my presence, Axel and Kumo we are leaving for that fool's palace." He began to move pass Aizen along with Axel and Kumo.

"...Hmm if I may say so, you and Kusanagi-kun have surely done some excellent work in gathering Hollows worth being turned into Arrancars, maybe it is time I did the same for you and your companions?" Aizen asked with his back to Uriel as he was leaving causing the Vaste Lorde to stop and look back at Aizen. "I did promise you power beyond what you have currently or ever will have for that matter. You still wish to surpass Kusanagi by leaps and bounds correct?"

"..." Uriel remained silent for sometime keeping his gaze fixed on Aizen, he was trying to find any type of malevolence or faults but Aizen's facade was perfect hiding all signs of malice or malevolence from his face which was something Uriel found unsettling every time he looked at Aizen closely but putting that aside for now he turned completely around. "Indeed, you have yet to fulfill that promise you made at that time Aizen and if you are correct in your statement then I can see it being quite advantageous for myself." He said after finding the right words to use. "But what of you two?" He asked to Axel and Kumo.

"If what you two are talking about is getting even more badass? Then you know damn well that I'm game!" Axel answered, smashing his fist together.

"Si!" Kumo cheered happily mostly because he didn't really get what Aizen and Uriel were talking about but went along with Axel's answer without thinking.(Aww you big dumb idiot someone going to trick one day so hard)

Aizen smiled at they're answered. "Good to hear but let's not waste any more time shall we." He announced before leading them and the others towards the Arrancarification Chamber.

* * *

**Some time later with Kusa**

"...And done let's see how this looks on me?" Kusa asked himself turning towards a mirror inside a changing room. He was now wearing a typical Arrancar clothing which were a long white jacket, white hakama and the standard Arrancar foot wear, a purple sash was tied around his waist to hold Tiempo and the saya for Orochi. "Ok looking good Kusa." He smiled at his reflection until the tip of a purple tail rubbed up on his right shoulder going around his neck. "If you're trying to strangle me don't you think you should try it in my sleep?"

Turning around Kusa found Orochi staring up at him intently then at his clothes. "White doesn't look good on you." Was all she said, rubbing her chin a few times as if trying to think up some way of changing Kusa's look but shrugged soon after. "Meh, I don't really mind it much for now." She said letting her tail return to her side.

"Then why bring it in the first place?" Kusa asked but all Orochi did was roll her eyes at him. Kusa was about to say something about that when Starrk appeared freshly dressed in his Arrancar wear. "Hey, not bad Starrk."

"Hmm, just picked out whatever fit." Starrk muttered out lifelessly, hands deep inside his pockets as he walked up to Kusa. "So what now?"

"I'll show you guys around I guess, unless Aizen has something for me to do after he's done with the others." Kusa answered, scratching his head then pointed a thumb towards the door leading outside. "Come on, let's go see if the girls are done yet." He said already on the way out with Orochi not far behind, as soon as they did Kusa bumped into something small knocking whatever it was down. "Hmm? What was that?"

"Grrr! Watch where the hell you're going!" Came form Lilynette who was sitting on the floor half Kusa bumped into her but that didn't stop her from glaring daggers at Kusa while he looked down at her.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Kusa asked right back at her, seeing what she had on and looked away quick.

"Oh my sssssso daring I like." Orochi hissed out taking in Lilynette's appearance to the point that it scared her. "Don't you agree Kusa?" She teased rubbing up on Kusa's side.

"W-w-what are you talking about snake!" Kusa yelled out, picking Orochi off her feet to look her in eye but she had cheeky smile across her face that showed she wasn't afraid at all. "Wipe that look off your scaly face or I'll do it for you." He warned in a cold tone but Orochi just whipped her tongue at him.

"AWWWWW! No fair Lilynette throwing yourself at my Kusa-kun!" Sigua yelled out at Lilynette causing everyone to look her. She was now dressed in a short sleeved white jacket that had line of five black buttons going down the middle with top two ones undone to show off some of her cleavage(nice), a very short white skirt with black trim and a pair of knee high white boots, still attached to her back were her two swords hanging off to the right side. "The only one allow to seduce Kusa-kun is me!"

"And the main course has arrived oh baby come here with that booty hehe." Orochi giggle lustfully but was kept in place by Kusa holding on to her. "Aww Ku-"

"No." Kusa cut her off before she could say anything more and flicked one of her ears hard. "Now stop with that for the rest of the day." He ordered Orochi letting go of her then he looked back down at Lilynette making sure to keep his gaze on her face and nothing else.(but it's so hard not to) "Are you planing on sitting there all day, shorty?"

"Maybe someone should help me up for walking into me a moment ago." She answered, smirking at Kusa.

Kusa shrugged his shoulder and leaned down to offer his hand to her. "Whatever, sorry about that Lilynette." He apologized with a warm smile that made the petite Arrancar's face redden taking Kusa's hand. "_Shit! Did she realized that I was starring at her pants? Think of something to say! Think of something to say!_" He thought nervously but kept his cool while help Lilynette up. "Uhmm you look ah unique, yeah it suits you well." He blabbed out a little unsure of his words but a light smile from Lilynette put him to ease. "_Yeesss! She brought it! I don't get a foot to the balls this time!"_ Kusa cheered in his mind. (Smooth)

"_That's not all you're thinking about Kusanagi-sama eh?" _Orochi said to Kusa throughtheir minds.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking you damn snake!" Kusa yelled out loudly causing everyone to look at him confused while Orochi was giggling on the sidelines. "...Uh so how about that tour?" He offered awkwardly while starting to walk off on his own. "_Ugh, I wonder how Uriel is handling things on his side?" _

* * *

**With Uriel at the Arrancarification Chamber**

The entire room was covered in a thick mist after Harribel was just turned to an Arrancar by Aizen, slowly getting up from the floor she looked at her new body, moving around a little then passed a hand to her face feeling what was left of her mask after she was done doing that her gaze fell on Aizen who standing in front of her along with the Hōgyoku inside a glass case. "I hope that you are feeling alright, Harribel?" He asked with his usually charismatic smile across his face.

"I am." Harribel answered, covering herself up as the mist around them was fading out to show Uriel, Axel and Kumo who was covering his eyes. They were standing on one the platforms in the room.

"_Truly_ _M__agnificent." _Uriel thought his gaze fixated on Harribel's from, analyzing each and everyone of her curves and edges finding more and more things to intrigue his interest in her all the more until she looked directly at him with a hint of shock in her eyes. "Ah my apologized Harribel, for my staring I hope that I did not cause you to feel any uneasiness." He said, lowing his gaze to his feet.

"Not at all, Uriel." Harribel told him making Uriel lift his he up and even through her mouth was covered she formed a smile for him.

"Hey, Bruto what's up with Su Hermano y señorita Harribel?" Kumo asked Axel after he took a peek from behind hands and wasn't sure what going on between them.

Axel looked at Uriel then at Harribel before moving closer to whisper to Kumo. "From the look they got in their eyes I'd say they want to bang eachother hard."

"Que? Why would they fight?" Kumo muttered out not knowing what Axel meant by 'bang eachother hard' at all other than fighting and had a finger under his chin while trying to think about it.

"*Sigh* I wonder why you're my best friend, punk." Axel groaned quietly to himself then started rubbing his hand over Kumo's spiky head.

"Hmm, since nothing appears to be wrong with your Arrancarification then please go through there to receive some clothing and reunite with your subordinates." Aizen said to Harribel after he had time to examine the flow of her reiastu making sure there were no abnormalities. Once Harribel left the room Aizen turned his attention towards Uriel and the rest. "By the way you were looking at Harribel I assume that you are impressed by the power of my Hōgyoku, Uriel?"

"Indeed it is quite the invention Aizen." Uriel answered, stepping off the platform he was standing on and walked up to Aizen with Axel and Kumo following behind. "But if you would like to...fill my curiosity I do wish to know how it works?" He asked, from what he was able to tell this thing was what Aizen has been using to force Hollows to become Arrancars and these were much more powerful than natural Arrancars somehow.

Aizen gave Uriel small smile at his question. "A desire for knowledge is a useful thing my dear Uriel." He started then move over to the side to show the Hōgyoku off. "In truth despite what this marvel can do currently it is still very far from completion but there is a way to bypass that..." He held his hand over the orb with his finger tips just a hair away from touching it. "...You see if someone who possesses reiryoku at least twice that of a normal captain were to allow the Hōgyoku to fuse with them then it's full power can unlocked for only a single moment but that is all the time needed for it finish it's task." Aizen admired the orb for a few more seconds his masterpiece the tool that will allow him to achieve anything he wanted.

"Hmm, reiryoku twice that of a captain you say? Would someone such as myself suffice that condition?" Uriel asked, noticing just more much Aizen was paying more attention to the Hōgyoku than anything else at the moment.

Aizen's calm face shifted into one of surprise for instant before returning his mask. "Hmm, Yes are corrected a Vasto lorde does posses more spiritual power than most captain, you in particular could in theory awaken the Hōgyoku to it's full power..." He answered then put on a small frown at the idea. "...But there is a risk for your entire soul getting dragged into it and being lost forever so I would much rather I take that chance if you would let me too." He offered, taking a firm stance on the topic almost as if he was pushing it.

Uriel took notice at the way Aizen was speaking finding it odd that he would suggest it. "Then that is chance I am willing to take, Aizen if it will give me more power." He said in respond to Aizen in using the Hōgyoku. "You once stated that you would gain my trust by giving me power but I must say if you want my trust then allowing me to do would give you my undying loyalty, Aizen-sama."

Aizen paused to think this over on one hand he ran the risk of Uriel finding out the true power of the Hōgyoku while on the other hand having Uriel's trust would make his plans run all the more smoothly but he still had his trump card if anything went wrong either way. "...If it would make us friends then I see no reason not to allow this." He agreed to Uriel suggestion waving a hand to the Hōgyoku. "Simply place your hand over it and release your reiatsu onto it while keeping your only thought on turning you and your companions into Arrancar or something unfortunate may befall you all, are you absolutely sure that you not rather I take care of this?"

"Oi, boss man once my bro gets his mind set on something he does it and there's one in the world that's gonna stop, him right bro!" Axel barked out get annoyed by the way Aizen was acting at his out burst Aizen unleashed his reiatsu on to them. "Ugh! Shit!" Both Axel and Kumo where put to their feet by the intense pressure that Aizen put on them as for Uriel he tried to stand tall but even his knees buckled under Aizen.

"Please remind your brother that he should remain silent at important times or someone might deal with him." Aizen stated, keeping his pressure at max while talking down to Uriel, his warm eyes turning into a menacing pair of brown colored orbs that dug into Uriel's soul.

"...Understood Aizen-sama, I will make sure that this does not happening in the future." Uriel obeyed unwillingly with each word coming out leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and lowed his head to Aizen.

"Good, now do as you wish..." Aizen said, lowing his reiatsu back to a normal levels allowing Uriel and co to stand up again. "...and I am sorry for my out burst earlier do not take it heart will you?"

"Not at all." Uriel answered reluctantly then held his hand over the Hōgyoku just as Aizne did a moment ago. "Axel, Kumo step closer the both of you." He ordered and they did as they were told moving in so that they were an arm's length away from the orb, each of them nodding to Uriel that they were ready with that Uriel brought out his reiatsu focusing all of it onto the Hōgyoku causing it to turn black then reach out to Uriel's finger tips resulting a blinding light to come forth. "_With this I will gain the power needed to change this world."_ Uriel thought as he felt unyielding surge of power come over going all the to the core as with a locked door had just being opened for him to walk through that would lead to him gaining the ability to compete his dream.

But Uriel was not the only one who had this experience happen to him, both Axel and Kumo felt this with each of them having their own views on how they wanted to use this new power they were about to receive. Kumo's thought were only on how he would now be able to protect his brother like Kusa had did for him in the past more over he wanted Kusa to look at him as someone he could rely on instead of how it usually was. Axel's thoughts were also on his brother but his leaned more to helping Uriel achieve his goal and nothing would be able to get in their way for that he need to get stronger than all other Hollows.

All of these ambitious and passionate desires rang out from each of their souls and were absorbed into the Hōgyoku as it's light grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly shatter like a stone smashing into glass followed by a veil of mist with this the Hōgyoku had done it's task returning to it's sealed form what power it had granted on to these three Hollows and the way that they would use it were for them to decide. (This is such good a place to end but I promise new looks for all my Ocs dammit! T_T)

* * *

**Back with Kusa inside a hallway**

The group were currently making their towards the Arrancarification Chamber whichwas the next stop on Kusa's tour around Las Noches(Oh what lcuk). "Hmm?" Kusa stopped suddenly at the sight of someone coming out at the far end of the hallway. "Who's that?" He asked himself out loud noting that they're reiatsu felt familiar but very different at the same time not to mention powerful. Kusa was about to call out to whoever this was when they disappeared. "_Sonido? Are they trying to get the ju-"_

"Hola! Hermano!" Were yelled out as Kusa got knocked down by someone small slamming into his stomach and toppled over him with out giving him a chance to react.

"Otōto?" Kusa looked up to see Kumo but he wasn't a giant lizard thing anymore sitting on top of Kusa was a small male Arrancar around 11 or 12 who had light brown skin, short curvy black hair and a pair of playful looking sky blue eyes, he also had a thick yellow line starting at his bottom lip that ran down his neck and the remains of his mask was a set of three spiky scales on the left side of his head. He was dressed up in pretty much the same way as Kusa but his jacket was a with sizes to big for him because his hands were covered under the sleeves and he did have a sash tied around his waist like Kusa.

"SI!" Kumo cheered throwing his arms into the air with a massive smile across his face. "Hermano, did ya see how fast I can move now, chévere si?" He asked, jumping off Kusa and started using his sonido to dart around the hallway appearing in different spots in seconds until he slipped on the bottom part of his jacket and smacked into a wall then slide down leaving a impression of his face on the wall. "Estoy bien! haha!" He laughed after getting back up and dusted himself off with out scratch on him.

"Well, well look at you little guy, now Kusa can finally say that you're his little brother without it sounding too weird, Kumo huh." Orochi said, giving Kumo and a look over making circles around him. "Then again the only thing you two have that's similar are the eyes."

"Really? Realmente? I don't see it?" Both Kusa and Kumo said in unison at Orochi's remark making her face-palm at their stupidity.

"*Sigh* Never mind you guys are definitely brothers." Orochi groaned out while shaking her head at them.

"But Kumo were's your Zanpakutō?" Sigua asked, walking up to the younger Arrancar making him tilted his head to one side.

"Que?" Kumo wasn't sure what Sigua was asking him and he turned to Kusa for help.

"Huh? Come Kumo you know it's like my Tiempo here it should have appeared a little bit after you became a Arrancar, right?" Kusa told Kumo placing a hand over the handle for Tiempo moving it a bit forward for Kumo to see.

"Uhmm..." Kumo crossed his arms and closed to his eyes to think hard making the scales on his head spike up until he came to realization. "Oh I forget it with Bruto y Caballero." He said, rubbing the right side of his head with his jacket sleeves with his tongue sticking out.

"Yep, you're Kusa's brother alright exactly alike." Orochi stated in a deadpan doing the same as Kumo.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Kusa asked Orochi but she turned away from him. "Whatever, but speaking for Zanpakutō I've meaning to ask you two about that." He looked at Starrk and Lilynette who were silent for the most part.

"Well, like we said before we're both just two parts of the same Hollow and Lilynette happens to be the sealed form of that's Hollow's power." Starrk answered for the two of them putting a hand top of Lilynette's mask.

"Really now?" Kusa muttered curiosity taking a glace at Lilynette just as she was looking back up at him. "Someone just got bit more interesting now did she?" He smirked at her rewarding him if a glare. "_Ok that might have sounded wired and why did I smile?"_

"Stay away creep." Lilynette spat at Kusa making him flick a little.

"Hey, I meant it as you're more than just some little kid ok." Kusa tried, correcting his last statement but that didn't stop Lilynette from glaring at him and now Orochi and Starrk of all people were giving him wired looks. "Ugh, lets just forget about that for now, Kumo what about Axel and Sebastian?"

"Oi! You little shit for brains punk where the hell are you! You forgot your FUCKING TOY!" Axel's voice echoed through out the hallway as he came around the corner. He was now a tall muscular young man with blonde hair that was slicked back stopping at his neck and bright red eyes that were set in an angry glare from walking around looking for Kumo, over his chin was the mouth piece of his mask . Unlike Kumo and Kusa he had his Arrancar jacket tired around his waist and wore a from fitting white vest that was unzipped half way to show off his thick chest and his hollow on the right side, held over his right shoulder was a large war hammer that had spike on the back of hammer head which also had a green green gem embedded into it. "There you fucking are catch!" He tossed something in his left hand into the air for.

Kumo jumped up and caught it then landed back down now holding a black buckler with white spikes running around it's the side. "Gracias Bruto! For returning Mi lagarto armadillo." He thanked Axel for returning his Zanpakutō to him pushing back his left sleeves and attached it to his arm so that he wouldn't forget again.

"Tch, you should be happy that I didn't break it by mistake with my new guns." Axel flexed his muscles to show off his impressive physique to all but no one really care about it. "And check out my Tierra!" He swung the war hammer over his head as he did Axel allowed some of his reiatsu flow through Tierra covering the head in green crystals that added to it's mass.

"Meh, why did the loud mouth one have to come out first." Orochi muttered with a bored tone not that impressed with Axel's new from if anything she thought he looked the same.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I ONLY TALK BIG! PRVEY SNAKE!" Axel yelled at the top of his lungs making it clean that what Orochi said was true about him.

"Brother, please save that rage and fury for our foes not our allies." Uriel said to Axel as he walked out from behind Axel. Uriel was now a very handsome not more like down right beautiful man as if he was a prince who was pulled out of a fairy tale, having long flowing blonde hair above his immaculate crimson eyes was the visor from his hollow mask. He wore an elegant long white rode that went down to cover his feet and had a high collar. He had a silver necklace with a white ornate cross as a pendant. "Now then let us begin..." He said as his visor moved down over his eyes before using Sonido to move forward.

"Right to it huh?" Kusa smiled once Uriel moved holding out his right in time to catch Orochi who had changed back to her sword form without a word and as soon as he caught her he swung out behind him stopping just at Uriel's neck. "Looks like you got a pretty big boost eh Sabastain?" Kusa kept the edge of his sword close to Uriel and wasn't going to lower it for a second because hovering around him were four of Uriel's Estrellas each one ready to drive themselves through Kusa and they all let out a burning heat that made him sweat.

"...Indeed I have Tsurugi if you were but a moment too slow then my victory against you would not have any worth to me." Uriel stated to Kusa and pushed up his visor to show that he had a fire in them that he used to send a blazing gaze into Kusa cool blue eyes with this alone they each understood that it would only take the other making the smallest of openings to act on. "It is a good thing for you that I wish to gain a better understanding of my power in order to show how wrong you were for not killing me that day."

"Hah, sound like you're afraid you might get beaten again." Kusa shot back at Uriel keeping their stand still on for a few more seconds before he lowed Orochi and Uriel dispelled his Estrellas. "But mind asking me to fight first?"

"*hmhp* As you wish." Uriel agreed, returning his visor back over his eyes. "Axel, I leave you to your own devices I wish to have sometime on my own to learn the full power of my Lucero." He told Axel passing a hand over the cross he was wearing.

"Sure thing bro, besides me and that little shit got some training to catch up on right? Punk?" Axel nodded over to Uriel then grinned at Kumo, tightening the hold on his maul.

"Hah, bruta es idiota!" Kumo laughed at Axel, taunting him over by waving Axel over with his buckler.

"It is good to see you two already thinking about getting stronger a magical sight indeed." Uriel stated with a small smile coming to his face as he walked passed Kusa. "Be careful around Aizen, Kusanage. Whatever his plans are much greater than what they seem to be." He whispered to Kusa with out looking at him.

Kusa wheeled around to look at Uriel surprised by his words and the fact this was the first time he heard Uriel say his first name. "Heh, I will and thanks for the advice, Uriel." He said causing Uriel to stop and give him a back glace eyes hidden behind his visor but Kusa was sure that they were wide in shocked or at the very least annoyed. "Alright, so how about we finish that tour I promised earlier." Kusa declared turning around to Starrk and Lilynette just as Uriel turned to keep on walking. "We better get on that since this place huge might take a day to get through everything, haha."

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Annnnnnnd done yep just under 8210 words yessssss! Hope you all liked it and maybe drop a review huh? Huh? come on be a good person or bad one who's going to ripe me apart with words I'm adult I take it! (no I can't) but still saying what you like, dislike and what I need to improve on does help in me becoming a better writer which is why I'm writing fanfiction (Whao that got real)**

** Now if you want yo can read the rest of this stuff I'm trying stuff out here if not then farewell my lovely reads and see you soon in the next one. **

**Random shit Section or maybe Q&amp;A if you ask me stuff about the story and nothing else just trying to be interesting for you boys, girls, traps and is that tentacle? whatever. Ok start!**

**Kumo's lagarto armadillo means armadillo lizard and I picked it cause that's what he look likes and it's buckler because I can't see Kumo using anything else but a shield with the way his powers and I didn't want him carrying tower shield.**

**Axel's Tierra means earth since if you haven't noticed he names all of his attacks after land ****formation and I was going to give a big battle axe but went with a war hammer instead.**

**Uriel's Lucero is a bit more interesting than the other two since it can meaning star, bright star, morning/evening star or the reason why I picked Venus since it's seen as earth twin hence it matches with Axel's Tierra and if sounds like Lucifer which is what I was trying to named it at first before but couldn't find anything better than Lucero and it's not really a cross btws.**

**Sigua's is secret for now so keep coming back. **

**Random shit section end bye my lovely readers see you in the next one **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all my lovely readers! How are all of you doing today? Thanks for all the views and two reviews I'll talk about those in the Random Shit Section (Yep I'm keeping that name) But anyhow I'll be nice and tell you guys that we're finally entering cannon! Wooooo! and don't worry I've been reading though the Arrancar Arc (again) to make sure I don't mess things up too badly while still adding what I want to happen so yeah, now Off to the Story with you lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Spying Snake**

**Karakura High School**

"I~CHI~GOOOOOOOW!" Keigo sang out but Ichigo gave him clothesline in the middle of his greeting knocking him to the ground.

"Sup." Ichigo greeted Keigo like any other day even through he just knocked that wind out of him.

"Morning, Ichigo." Mizuiro greeted Ichigo giving him room to pass.

"Sup, Mizuiro." Ichigo returned the greeting and kept on his way to class.

"Morning, Asano-san." Mizuiro greeted Keigo while standing on his head.

"I will kill you someday." Keigo answered trying to get back up failing badly. "_Why do I hang out with these guys?"_

"Oh! Good morning, Kurosaki-kun over here!" Orihime called out to Ichigo once she saw him enter the classroom standing next to Uryu's desk along with Chad.

Before Ichigo could return it Keigo busted in. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigooooooo-!" He yelled at the top for his lungs with arms waving in the air. "What's with that combination!? It's just weird Right?! The Beauty and The Beast plus Glass! What the hell!? Did they all get that close over the summer! This needs deep investigation at once!"

"Nothing happened and shut up already." Ichigo shot Keigo down and walked right pass him joining up with Orihime and the others.

"Whaaaaaat!? Why are you joining them too!? Am I the odd man out now?! NOOOOOO! My fears are coming true! I've been come Irrelevant" Keigo wailed in fear, holding a hand to his chest as if he'd just got his heart ripped out.

"Gooooood...Morning HIME!" Chizuru greeted Orihime the only way she knew how with a hug from behind and groping her breast making the orange-haired girl cry out until out of nowhere a swift kick was driven into the side of Chizuru's head knocking her into a wall, blood flying everywhere.

"Summer or fall all you think about is trying to get some." Tatsuki groaned after getting Chizuru off Orihime in such a violent fashion but unknown to her or anyone else in the classroom they were all being watched by a pair of compound eyes belonging to a white butterfly with a blue outline under it's lower wings that was hovering just outside a window.

* * *

**At the same time Las Noches Kusa's ****palace**

"Man, kids these days sure are loud and violent huh?" Kusa muttered to himself, sitting at center at of a long white couch in front of him was a large screen with a live feed of what was going with Ichigo and friends. He had been tasked with keeping an eyes on Ichigo by Aizen and report anything that could be problem of his plans.

"Heh, 500 years ago it was a lot worse Kusa but at least the women have bigger tits now just look at those mountains jiggling, they want nothing more to be felt by my hands, ooohh." Orochi moaned while resting her head on Kusa's leg, her eyes fixed on Orihime's large mellows even licking her lips and moving her hand as if she was groping them herself. "Oh thank you Aizen-sama for giving us these powerful tools of good."

Kusa sweat-dropped at her antics and held out a finger for one the white butterflies to land on it. "I wouldn't say they're being used for good but these Tengoke-cho(Heaven Butterfly) are pretty useful for information gathering." He allowed the butterfly to walk along his finger for a bit then watched it flying around the room until it landed on Lilynette's horn who was a sit way from Kusa. "Hmm, hey I don't want to seem rude or anything but why are you here again?"

Lilynette turned to Kusa giving him a her usual glare. "Starrk says that your place has the nicest breeze in Las Noches." She answered, pointing a thumb behind her and they both turned to an open area with Starrk sleeping on a pile of pillows while under a large umbrella over him both of which he brought with him here.

"...Ugh, well that's understandable but why are **you **here?" Kusa asked, wiggling a finger at Lilynette. "I mean every time we talk it usually ends with insults flying and you hitting me, so I'm just...you know wondering."

"Tsk, I don't need to give you a reason why I'm here." Lilynette answered, crossing her arms and looked look at Kusa annoyed.

"Th-that doesn't make sense you can't just drop in on someone at their home like that." Kusa said both annoyed and confused by Lilynette's answered.

"Oh Kusanagi-sama don't you know it's useless to ask a girl why she does things." Orochi pointed out, rolling around to have her head resting on her arms and looked at Lilynette and raised an eyebrow when an idea went though her mind. "But it is a little annoying that she's here I can't have fun with my master when people are looking." She said rather seductively and moved her tail up to Kusa's face caressing it slowly smirking when Lilynette's face started twitching. "_Oh?"_

Instantly Kusa pushed her off his leg and jumped to the left. "Whoa! Save that creepy perverted stuff for Sigua you damn dirty snake!" He yelled, rubbing the side of his face that Orichi torched with her tail.

Orochi just hissed with her tongue out. "_I'm gonna get ~you~ later."_ She said to Kusa though their minds.

"_No please?" _Kusa whimpered back feeling a chill go down his spine...and something was poking his left side. "Huh?" Looking down he found Lilynette's horn stabbing his ribs. "Ugh, could you over little this uncomfortable?"

"Why don't you just move back." Lilynette answered blankly not even looking up at Kusa.

Kusa glanced back at Orochi as she stared back at him with her tail waging back and forth waiting for him to return. "Nope, I'd rather have horn digging into my ribs then anything she has planed." He muttered, keeping his sit and turned back to the screen in time to see Ichigo run out of the class room followed quickly by Orihime and Clad while Uryu just fixed his glass. "Hmm, a hollow attack let's how this kid fights?" He said, using a Lilynette as an arm rest and to his surprise she didn't do anything.

* * *

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

"BEEEEEEEF!" Roared a Hollow that Ichigo was alerted to earlier. It fired a volley of energy blasts at Ichigo who blocked most of them with Zangetsu. "POOOOOORK!" It roared even louder than before with it's hand ready to smash Ichigo through building.

"Just make up your damn mind, beef or pork?!" Ichigo yelled back at hollow cutting it in half with just one swing. "Now as I was saying; guys it's just a normal hollow you didn't need to come help me with this." Ichigo said to Chad and Orihime while the Hollow was dissolving away with it's last words being pork. "Finally picked something huh?" He asked to the Hollow and it moaned out Beef.

"Yea but I've always wanted to run out of class with the bathroom excuse just one time haha." Orihime said laughing to herself.

"That's a bit much Inoue." Chad said.

"Hey, by the way where's Ishida?" Ichigo asked, looking around for said Quincy and didn't see him. "Is he being all high and mighty again."

"Uhmm, well he hasn't being doing too well since we got back from the Soul Society." Orihime answered, her face showing that she didn't really want to say anything more on the matter.

"Huh? You notice anything?" Ichigo asked Chad getting a no out of him then they turned to Orihime for more info.

"I don't think he wants you to know Kurosaki-kun or anyone at all." Orihime explained, looking down little to avoid the others gaze.

"Then you shouldn't have told us just now, don't you think?" Icihgo pointed out, watching Orihime think for a bit until she got a shocked expression.

"AH! You're right! What do I do now!?" She asked herself with her eyes spinning in confusion.

"It's okay, we'll just act like nothing happen alright." Ichigo assure, making her calm down.

But watching from above was young man in the Karakura high uniform and newsboy cap who was floating upside-down while drinking some water.(How?)"Kurosaki Ichigo, Huh?" He said grinning wide at Ichigo walking back with the others.

* * *

**Kusa's palace**

"Hirako Shinji, huh?" Kusa muttered, watching Shinji spy on Ichigo and friends. "Hmm, hey Lilynette mind garbing that for me?" He asked, pointing to a small black book on a coffee table.

"What is it?" Lilynette asked, picking up the book which had a white tag that read; for Kusa's eyes only :D! "And where did you get it from?" She added after reading the tag and handed it to Kusa.

"Oh Gin gave it to me after I started watching that kid." Kusa answered, opening the book up and flipped through the pages until he came to one with Shinji's face. "Let's see former Captain of the Fifth Division 110 years ago...*reads some more*...a test subject in one of Aizen's Hollowfication experiments result; failure. Kill on sight if you get the chance there is a reward for it..." After reading that Kusa just closed the book and tossed it back on the coffee table. "...Right, ok looks like this show just got a more interesting to watch."

"Hey, where are the rest of your friends anyhow?" Lilynette asked, remembering that when she and Starrk got here, they only found Kusa and Orichi, since then no one else has come by.

"Uhmm, Uriel hangs out with Harribel so much I think he lives at her palace, Sigua's off on one of her random trips to...where ever she goes again, Axel's either picking a fight Grimmjow or he's making his 'guns' bigger, and Kumo's playing with his girlfriend somewhere outside Las Noches."(Que?) Kusa pointed out what everyone else was doing, counting each of them on his fingers and at the thought of Kumo his brotherly instinct kicked in. "Speaking of Kumo." He snapped his fingers and the screen changed to show Kumo running away from Nell, Dondochakka, Pesche and Bawabawa with tears in his eyes (Que?). "Oh they're playing eternal pursuit." Kusa muttered watching them run around some until Kumo got tackled by Nell and got pile on by Dondochakka and Pesche, snapping his fingers again and the screen went back to Ichigo at school.

"Seriously Kusa you're such a shut-in not only did you let Sebastian get the premium babes but then you let Sigua go off by herself again instead of going with her! Hell, even your little brother gets more action than you do and here you are sitting at home watching some teenagers along with a tiny flat chested girl." Orochi nagged like she was Kusa's mother with her pointing finger at the green haired Arrancar until Kusa flick one of her ears. "OW! Kusanagi-sama why?!"

"You can say whatever you want about me but leave Lilynette alone." Kusa ordered giving Orochi a stern look but her face showed that she more surprised by his word than anything else as did Lilynette. "Cause I'm the only one who gets too point out how small, under developed and useless she is!" He declared, jabbing a thumbs to his chest showing just how much proud he had when saying that.

"You Fucking idiotic bastard!" Lilynette yelled, changing up a Cero from her left eye and fired it in Kusa's face. A small cloud of smoke was left where Kusa's head was while his body was motionless. "_D-d-did I go overboard?" _Lilynette thought, crawling up on Kusa's lap to get closer at his face inching closer and closer until...

"BOOO!" Kusa popped his head out of the cloud right in front of Lilynette's scaring her out of her mask and made he fall off of Kusa onto floor. "Wow, I was gonna make joke about how weak that was but damn you're like first level hollooowwwww!" Kusa garbed his leg after Lilynette kicked it hard. "But somehow that still hurts like hell! And you shut up!" He yelled in pain looking at Orochi laughing at both him and Lilynette. "Ugh, I'm just going to ignored the both you and get back to watching that Kurosaki boy." He muttered dryly then picked Lilynette up and dropped her back next to him. "I'm only doing this because you make a good arm rest so don't kick me again and...I am sorry about the insult." He apologized, making sure he didn't look her in face and rest his arm on Lilynette's head. (Wait? Kusa's a tsun?)

Lilynette didn't have anything to retort since Kusa did sound like he was being a jerk and she just leaned more into him.

* * *

**Later that day Kurosaki Clinic**

"I can't take it anymooooooooore! Ichigoooooooooo!" Kon cried out having a major tantrum from being stuck inside his stuffed lion body for so long. "I want out! I need intimate contact with the body of young womam's soft and smooth skin. "

"You're getting annoying, stop it before Yuzu or someone else hears you, kon!" Ichigo trying to read a magazine yelled at Kon.

"But Ichigo! How can't I scream!? You keep me locked up in here like I'm a menace! If you keep this any longer I'll sue your ass for it!" Kon warned with tears gushing out his eyes and then rolled on the floor. "Life was so much better when I was in your body I touched and peeped to my heart's content and once I was done you'd take all the heat for it *sigh*"

"Tch, you punk! Don't you know those things are illegal." Ichigo warned Kon giving him a death stare.

"But at least when Rukia-sama was here I could hold out! Rukia-sama come back to meeeeeeee!" Kon got down on his knees with his arms and head to the ceiling hoping to god that Rukia would come back to him.

"Shut up and go to sleep already!" Ichigo yelled at Kon about ready to toss the magazine he was ready at the talking toy but his Substitute Shinigami Badge went off. "Great, I was starting to get used to the screams." He grabbed the badge to allow his soul to come out his body then he taped Kon with it making him spit out his pill. "Now you just sit here and take care my body." Ichigo said, dropping Kon into his body before going out the window. "And don't anything stupid, you got that."

Kon just put on a perverted smile. "Of course but take your time I~Chi~Go, hehehe!" He snicked, groping the air.

* * *

**Back with Kusa**

"Oh I like this guy he has the right idea." Orochi saluted Kon for his way of life as a fellow pervert then she turned to Kusa with a smirk. "Maybe we could try that sometime huh?"

"No." Kusa answered half asleep who knew you could feel the same level boredom from school by watching someone do it, rubbing his eyes Kusa tried to get back to spy but the screen went black. "Huh?"

In the next moment Gin's ever smiling face appeared on it. "Hey there, Nagi-san, anything good on?" He asked whimsically with a remote in his hand.

"What do you want Gin?" Kusa asked in a deadpan, he lacked the enthusiasm to joke around with Gin right now.

"Aww, Nagi-san ya aren't in the mood for some laughs?" Gin faked a whimper and an unhappy face but went right back to smiles like nothing. "~Well~ anyhow I've just got a more exciting job for ya; looks like a one of the reject Arrancars went to the world of the living, mind bring them back before they get noticed by the Gotei." He explained then waved to Kusa before the screen went black again.

"Sure thing thanks for calling." Kusa said in a bored tone to the black screen and turned to look at Lilynette who nodding off on Kusa's side. "Aww that's kind of cute." He gave her head a little pat then threw her off to the floor landing face first.

Lilynette reacted in the most normal you should after getting woke up by like. "What the hell was that for!? You jerk!?"

"I'm going to the world of the living for awhile." Kusa said, ignoring Lilynette's out burst even though he was the cause of it the he swiped two of his fingers sideways to open a Garganta for him. "Want to come with?" He offered with a hand held out.

"I've had enough of you for one day good riddance." Lilynette answered, shooing Kusa away as if he was a cat or dog.

"Yea, that's right get out and taste some fresh air." Orochi added, doing the same as Lilynette. "Go get a girlfriend or something and make me proud ma boy."

"You are coming with me." Kusa said trying not to yelled at her but vein appearing on the side of his head was fooling anyone.

"Aww, I wanted to use those Butterflies to peep on girls." Orochi moaned in disappointment with her ears hanging low and tail dragging behind her as she followed Kusa into the Garganta leaving Lilynette to herself.

After Kusa and Orochi were gone Lilynette walked over to Starrk still sleeping like a baby. "Wakey! Wakey!" She yelled cheerfully then jumped into the air.

Starrk opened his eyes half way in time to see a pair of feet sinking into his guts. "Ahhgoooo!" He groaned, getting up in a flash with hand rubbing his stomach. "Oh you it's just you Lilynette." He said at seeing it was his other half and laid back down on his pillows closing his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"Hey! Get up! You've been sleeping all day! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Lilynette started, kicking and stomping on Starrk to get him to get off his ass until he sat up suddenly knocking her over. "What's up with you?"

"All day huh? Guess Kusanagi good for something._" _Starrk said, rubbing his eyes then got up and started walking out of the room leaving his pillows, umbrella and lastly Lilynette behind since he wasn't in the mood to bring anything with him. "I might have to come back here when I want to sleep."

"Hey! Wait for me! And what did you say about that jerk?!" Lilynette ran after Starrk once she realized he was going back to their palace.

* * *

**Karakura Town Kon's Lustful adventure**

"Freedom! Freedom! At last! Time to use this small period of time to get as much ass as possible!" Kon cheered gleefully as he ran around on hunt for any girls that met his tastes which meant big breast on a nice figure. "'Don't do anything Stupid' he says, Hah! Everything I do is good idea!" He did haven't care in the world which wasn't helping him notice the tear in space above him.

It grew larger and larger to allow Grand Fisher now a giant Arrancar to appeared his eyes set on Kon. "Kurosaki...Ichigo!" He growled pouncing out of the air and right top of Kon.

"Huh!" Kon sensed something coming at him and he stopped just as Fisher slammed in front of him knocking him back. "Oh come on why does everyone have a problem with me having...fun?" He started but went silent quickly at seeing just what fell out of he sky. "You're...*gulps*...You're Grand Fisher!"

"KUROSAKI! ICHIGO!" Fisher roared like a wild animal, raising an arm up to crush Kon not knowing that he was after the wrong soul in the right body.

"SHHHHHHHIT!" Kon screamed his pill even jumping out his mouth for a second before he took off running with Fisher right on his tail. "Fuck me! Fuck Me! Fuck me Sideways!" He cussed while running up a the side of building and jumped high into the air just in time as Fisher smashed the rooftop to pieces. "Hey! Hold on! Time Out! I think you got the wrong guy here!" Kon begged in fear and crossed his arm in a X to show he didn't to fight not that he could anything to this thing.

"Why are running Kurosaki Ichigo!? Hurry up and change so you can fight!" Fisher chased after Kon, destroying another roof top with a swipe of his arm while Kon jumped to the next one. "Are you shitting yourself at my new power little boy!"

"_Why is this happening to me, even if I tell him I'm not Ichigo he'd still kill me." _Kon thought with tears running down his face, keeping as far away from Fisher as possible. "_...__And what the hell is up with his mask it's open and his face is showing can Hollows even do that kind of thing?_" He looked back to get better look at Fisher but he was got. "Where?"

"Enough." Fisher appeared with his hand around Kon surprising him. "I've been chasing you like a snail to give you time to change into your Shinigami from but I am tried of this shit!" He took a hold of Kon then slammed him into the road below them. "If you are so unwilling to fight me then I'll crush your soul along with your body." Fisher warned murderously and readied an arm to the deed.

"_Crap! I...can't...move!" _Kon could only raise his arm up in an useless attempt to defend himself, luckily for Kon something was thrown in the way of Fisher's hand creating a barrier between them. "Wait a second that's, that's..."

"Tsk, tsk I told you to keep that thing around you wherever you go." A voice from behind complained half-heartily causing Kon and Fisher to look at the new comer with Kon's eye going wide standing confidently behind him was Isshin but he was wearing a Shinigami uniform compete with a Zanpakutō at his side. "Sorry Hollow-san Ichigo's not in right now but maybe you and your friends can play with me instead." He offered, cracking a cocky grin.

"Who are you and what do you mean by my friends?" Fisher asked, looming over Isshin and Kon with both of them getting caught in his shadow. "I made sure that I wasn't followed by anyone when I came here."

"Uh huh, Well I'm Kurosaki Isshin and if they're not your friends then I wonder what they're doing here." Isshin answered causally to Fisher like he was someone he met on the street while pointing up to a near by building.

"Hmm...!" Fisher looked up and his eyes widen in fear and shock at the sight of Kusa looking back down on them with Orochi sitting next to him. "Shit! Him of all people!" He cussed in a low tone then backed away and tried to make himself look small under Kusa's gaze.

"_What the hell? What is this big ass of guy shitting himself cause of those two?" _Kon thought at seeing Fisher cowering in fear like death was standing in front of him. "Wha!?" He gasped when Kusa disappeared with out a hint of movement for him.

"Oh wow! This is a pretty nifty charm did you make yourself, Kurosaki-san?" Kusa asked, holding said Charm up while crouching next to Kon with his back to Fisher surprising shocking Kon and Fisher into backing away from him. "Hmm, was that too fast for you guys?" He added, tossing the Charm at Isshin.

"Not at all and yea I did make it for that guy over there." Isshin answered, catching the Charm then threw it behind him for Kon. "You better keep that close Kon especially right now."

"Wait, when did you figure it out?" Kon asked one of the many question that where piling up in his head.

"Oh that day at the graveyard, I saw you enter Ichigo's body and haven't you noticed that I've never called you 'Ichigo' before." Isshin answered with his back to Kon while he kept his eyes on Kusa, ready to react to anything he would try.

"That's such a mean look you're giving me Kurosaki-san, I haven't even done anything yet." Kusa said, holding up his hand to show that he wasn't up to fighting just yet that is. "But maybe I was rube for spying from up there without saying hello and giving my name, It's Tsurugi Kusanagi." He introduce himself with a small bow of his head. "And that's my friend Orochi *points to her*, the two for us are here to bring that guy back but looks he has something to do with your son so could you tell us where he really is?"

Isshin just put on annoyed look at the question. "Hell if I know, he's not a baby anymore, besides I've always been relaxed with the rules at my home."

"Lair! What about the girls you treat them like max level prisoners!" Kon butt in giving Isshin a questioning look.

"Hey, they're different girls need lot more attention then boys." Isshin shot right back at Kon waving him off then clapped his hands. "But I didn't come all the way here just to save that little guy, I came here to kill that guy behind you." He said, nodding over at Fisher who girted his teeth at Isshin. "Unless you're going to stop me then I might have a problem."

"Oh that's what you're after huh?" Kusa put a hand to his chin to think before going back to Orochi on the rooftop. "Then go right ahead fight." He said with a smile coming to his face.

"Hey, Kusa letting the two of them fight might get us more attention than either of us want." Orochi pointed out with a bored look on her face. "_*sight* Why didn't he leave me at home I could be watching girls sleeping in their underwear right now." _She gored in her mind making sure Kusa could hear her thoughts and if worked since he faked a cough. "_And maybe I could catch them doing this and that with their men."_

"Ahem, not to worry I got that covered just give me a moment." Kusa held out of his right hand and took in deep breath. "Forget my sin and hide my crimes. Cast a veil of mystery over the eyes of my hunters. Stand watchfully with blood red eyes." Once Kusa finished the incantation his hand glowed with a crimson light. "Bakudō #85 Joōkyūden!(Queen's palace)" He raised his hand towards the sky and shot out a tall beam of red light that spread out in all direction covering everything in a block radius around Kusa in a red dome. "That should keep anyone from finding us out."

"Oh Kidō and a pretty high level one at that you must have a great teacher to pull this off." Isshin was impressed by Kusa's display by the look and feel of it he guessed that it was keeping anyone from seeing or sensing what was going inside. "But question is did you do it not to get noticed or to stop me from getting away."

Kusa just shrugged at Isshin then pointed at Fisher. "I think you got something else to keep your mind active." He said as Fisher was shaking with anticipation.

"**HEHEHEHEHEHE!**" Fisher laughed like the demon he was with a mad grin across his face once he heard that Kusa wasn't going to take him back right way he turned right back to his menacing demeanor. "This is perfect! At first I was planing on just killing you going after Ichigo but now I get to do that with one of Aizen's favorites watching me do it! I will show you the power I have been given!" He roared as his body started to grow even bigger than it already was, matching the high of the buildings around him and he grew a pair of tusk on his shoulders adding to his already gruesome appearance.

"H-h-he's so damn big! Bigger than a Menos!" Kon said in disbelief. "The fuck is he?!"

"Calm down Kon he's just Arrancar, a rare group of Hollows that break their mask to a gain the power of Shinigami." Isshin answered, unafraid of Fisher new form.

"You're well versed aren't you now." Fisher grinned at Isshin while reaching over his back to his Zanpakutō. "Then you must know what this is right and how you can't win against it!" He drew the massive sword from his back raising it high to show that it was as tall as he was. "A Zanpakutō's size shows just how strong the wielder's Reiryoku is a twig like your's shows how weak you are compared to me!"

"...is that so huh?" Isshin said, readying to draw his sword. "Then let's put it to the test eh?" He challenged, waiting for Fisher to accept with a goofy look on his face.

"Hah! As easy as that would be I don't think they want a quick show." Fisher laughed, throwing a hand at Kusa and Orochi then stabbed his sword into the ground under him. "Lure! Pejesapo(Angler)!" He yelled out then lifted his sword out of the ground causing an eruption of white mist to cover him form view.

"_Hmm? Did his reiatsu just_ disappear?" Isshin though keeping his eyes on the mist and a hand on his sword, waiting for Fisher to come changing out of it in some new monstrous form uglier than anything he seen before. "What?" When the mist faded there stood Masaki as clean as day in a white robe and her arms open for Isshin. "M-Masaki?"

"Yo! Pops! Look up!" Kon yelled to Isshin making him look up in time to see a large fist coming down him.

Quickly jumping back to dodge the punch Isshin was able to see Grand Fisher's new body. He had shrunk down to in size but was still twice as tall as Isshin, only wearing a black fur lined pants and a cape that attached to four bracelet two on each arm. His mask only covered his lower jaw part and his head was mostly bald expect for set of braids at the back of his head. "H-!" Fisher cut right down the middle by Isshin the moment he opened his mouth to speaking. (Did any of you really think I'd give him a real fight?)

"Never! Play with the memory of anyone that I love!" Isshin's voice was filled burning a hate as the two halves of Fisher fell on either sides of him disappear before they in the ground and the lure of Masaki faded along with them.

"Over already huh?" Kusa said, faking a surprised look holding up his head with his hands. "I thought he would've switched places with his lure but looks like you were too fast for him meh, I'm guessing that was your wife? Nice catch." He stepped off the rooftop and floated down slowly the moment he got to the ground Isshin was there a slash coming his way. In responds Kusa pulled out Tiempo blocking Isshin's attack with a slash of his own, knocking eachother way. "How rude of you Kurosaki-san that was compliment you know?"

Isshin smirked at Kusa. "And I believe you it's just that I can't have other men saying things about her I get very jealous..." After saying that he pointed up to Kusa's Barrier. "...That and you didn't bring down your dome so I thought you wanted your turn."

"Oh? Am I really that easy to read?" Kusa asked, faking a shocked expression then swiped Tiempo across in front of him then pointed the tip at Isshin with his right holding it while his free one was at held up. "So shall we get started?"

"If you say so." Isshin answered and in burst of speed both he and Kusa clashed the impact of their blades striking eachother sent a shockwaves that rattled surrounding buildings. "Not bad." Isshin said as they pushed off from eachother and went right back in for another clash of swords.

"Holy Shit! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" Kon got his ass behind a wall while Kusa and Isshin kept their going with them appearing and disappearing at blinding speed each time they reappeared it was in yet another clash with their Reiatsu pouring more and more with each strike leaving a heavy feel in the air. "Why the hell am **I **in the middle of this shit storm I should have listened to Ichigooooooo! Ichigo Come save meeeee!"

"Aww poor guy I wish I could help a fellow pervert out but Kusa might need my help." Orochi thought out loud as she took a quick look at Kon being coward for good reason. "But this old man is seriously stronger than I guessed at first *long sigh* Kusa's really good at finding dangerous people to fight." She looked up at the night sky just as Kusa and Isshin appeared and rushed at each other.

But just as they were about to strike eachother Isshin used shunpo at last second. "Nice try!" Kusa countered by slashing to his right just as Isshin reappeared leaving a cut across his chest while Kusa himself got one on his left shoulder. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted." Kusa quickly backed form Isshin with blood coming out his shoulder.

"I could say the same thing." Isshin agreed, with blood running down his chest but it was far from fatal. "Your sword play is pretty good a lot better than my son anyways."

"That so huh?" Kusa rolled his shoulder around a few times since it went completely numb after Isshin's slash. "_Tch, that would've cut me in half if it hit dead on...well guess that serves me right for playing around._" Once he got the feeling back in his arm, Kusa raise his hand up with it giving off purple reiatsu. "Well actually since I've I'm lot better at Hand-To-Hand combat!" He rushed up to Isshin with a fist pulled back.

"That's too bad, cause I can say the same thing about myself." Isshin held up a free hand and placed his middle finger under his thumb. "Oni Dekopin." He flicked his finger in Kusa's direction and sent Kusa back flying from just air pressure alone.(that's how I think it works)

Kusa wasn't able to stop or even slow down for that matter only stopping when He got slammed into his barrier cracking it slightly. "That hurt alot..." Kusa groaned with blood coming from his head and mouth onto which came a grin. "...But let's see how you like mine, Jugar Bala." Instantly a small circle of reiatsu appeared in front of Isshin before it blasted him out of the sky and into the pavement making a crater with his body.

"_W__hen did he set that up?" _Isshin thought, laying on his back the only time he felt Kusa's reiatsu was when he tried to punch him and just before he got blasted. "_Which means he either hit me from over there or he attacked before I knocked him._" He got up and looked over at Kusa still pinned to his barrier. "That attack just now was something Arrancars use but he doesn't have mask fragments anywhere on him and that other with has the same reiatsu as he does."

"~So~ Kusa, how does it feel get flicked off by someone for a change?" Orochi asked, after making her way over to Kusa's side but he didn't answer her. "Serves you right after charging at him like that."

"Yea, yea I hear you, complain after I'm done beating the guy some more." Kusa said, after taking a few moments to recover then shot off from the barrier just as Isshin was coming this way. "Up already?" Kusa stopped and raised his left hand to charge up a Cero. "Pausa Cero." After paused his cero Kusa made it shot towards Isshin.

"A Cero Huh." Isshin dodged the Cero ball but it suddenly turned around on him and chased back at him. Isshin leaned back to let the ball fly by him and once again it turned right around. "That's a cute trick you got there but what's the wow factor?" Isshin turned to Kusa while still making sure that Cero never got too close to him.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll notice it when it comes around." Kusa answered while he controlled the movement of the Cero ball with his finger. "But you should be careful it's it makes loud bang after a while." Kusa flicked his finger at Isshin and the Cero followed after him.

"If that's all I'll just bat it back at you." Isshin slashed at Cero and his blade went right through it but with out cutting it. "Wha!"

"Bang, Jugar Cero." Kusa said when the Cero was just in front of Isshin's face and fired at point-blank range covering Isshin. Once the smoke cleared Kusa found Isshin a few meters away but his left arm was in mangled mess of blood and burns. "Wow did you just contain that blast with your hand? I'm impressed Kurosaki-san and the real fight hasn't even started yet."

"That was a dirty trick." Isshin tried to shrug off the pain but once the cool night air touched his burning flesh he flinched. "_Shit! If I didn't block that the way did I would be in a worse state but this is a fight I can't win right now..._" Isshin forced his damaged hand to his hold his sword with his other and raised it high with it surging with his reiatsu. "GETSUGA! TENSHO!" Isshin brought down a massive slash to send out a wave of flaming reiatsu screaming towards Kusa.

"Tsk, Orochi!" Kusa switched Tiempo to his left hand and held on his right one for Orochi in mid-transformation to wrap around his arm just in time as Isshin's Getsuga covered him from all sides and tore right through his barrier making it pop like a burning balloon.

* * *

**Ichigo and Shinji**

"What the hell! This Reiatsu it's massive!" Ichigo gasped, stopping in his fight against this guy with hollow mask and Zanpakutō that appeared asking to join his group but once he felt this sudden burst of reiatsu that was stronger than anything he had ever felt before he couldn't think right.

Shinji looked at Ichigo annoyed. "_He just picked up on that now? Even though it disappeared_ _awhile but still how are you worth my time kid._" He thought then sharpen his eyes in the direction of the reiatsu. "_J__ust who the hell is putting out that much power out here and then there's the other one who just took it all, tch I don't recognize either of them,_ _great_." While Shinji was thinking this Ichigo tried to make his get away. "HEY! WAIT! Where are you going? We aren't done talking here!"

"I refuse!" Ichigo yelled out while waving at Shinji like he was door to door to salesman. "And you don't need to tell me anything more! I don't care about you Vaizaados or whatever you're called! I not joining you anytime soon." He clapped a hand to chest and spoke again. "I am a Shingami!(LIES!) and that's a fact, I am definitely not like you!" With that done Ichigo took off to the source of the earlier out burst.

"Such a rude little punk that one." Shinji sighed then reached around to his back pocket to pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Hellooooo, yea it's Hirako. Is this Sarugaki-san speaking? Yea, I got some bad news the mission went south." After a quick set of screams and insults from the other end Shinji returned the phone his ear. "It wasn't my failure and don''t scream like that geez! It's only a matter of time with this kid, we'll just have to patient until he comes crawling to us for help."

* * *

**Kusa's and Isshin's fight**

Isshin was standing in front of a large cloud of smoke that cast a shadow of equal size over the surrounding area from where Kon was watching it looked like a storm just appeared out of where. "Come on out already." Isshin said keeping his sword ready.

Once the cloud cleaned a large purple ball made of snake scales came into view that started to unwrapped it's self with Kusa hiding under it. "That was a close one." Kusa said, lacking his joking tone as he saw that most of Orochi's scales were either burnt off or had a deep cuts in them. "There aren't a lot of things that can do this much to my Shikai, you're sure are strong Kurosaki-san." Kusa made a fist with his armored hand while Orochi encircled him.

"Looks like you still want keep going." Isshin held up his sword ready for Kusa come at him but instead Orochi turned back and Kusa returned Tiempo to it's scabbard. "Huh? what's with you now?"

"As much as I would like to keep this fight going I can't perform in front so many eyes just yet." Kusa answered, turning behind him to see Urahara looking back up at him. "_Geez, the barrier only went down a second ago and already back-up is here and more is on the way_." He thought, sensing Ichigo coming here fast then he opened a Garganta behind him stepping back into it with Orochi. "See ya around Kurosaki-san next I'll pay you back for putting me on defense." He smirked just as the Garganta closed and with it came the end of his and Isshin short but intense battle.

Isshin let out a breath he was holding in for awhile and went down to Urahara waiting for him. "You sure got here fast huh Urahara?"

"~Well~ When someone lights up the night sky like you just did I need come looking." Urahara answered with his fan coming to his mouth and he check out Isshin's reiatsu nodding to himself. "It looks like you're at tip top shape I'm relieved."

Isshin looked at his left arm at that more. "Yea but I'm a bit rusty by the way things when just then, any idea on who that was?" He asked, using Kido to heal his arm as he could.

"No I don't and it's worrying to think that he has those kind of people on his side." Urahara answered taking on a serious tone, not knowing about something or someone wasn't right for him. "But we'll have time to talk about that later for now we better get out here or someone going to get bombarded with question now wouldn't he?"

"Tch, I hate it when you're right." Isshin groaned, stopping the treatment on his arm and was about walk with Urahara but remembered someone. "But waht about him." He asked pointing at Kon coming out his hiding place.

"Oh but of course eeeeeeveything he saw to night...is Con-fi-den-tial right Kaizo Konpaku #8?" Urahara asked with an unsettling happy look on his face like he looking at newly discover research data.

"Yes sir!" Kon agreed, standing full attention. "I saw absolutely jack shit tonight!"

"Good, good that should keep things under wraps until something else happens." Urahara was happy to hear that and along Isshin to take Kon and leave. "So the war it starting soon but just what are you after Aizen?" He asked but no around to answer Urahara just wnt on his way.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Ok I hope that my battle writing skills haven't got weaker in the time I was gone Pls tell me what I need to change with a review my lovely readers and see you guy in the next one bye.**

**Enter if you dare to the ****Random shit Section/Q&amp;A if I even get question about stuffs and things and stuff it's not like I want to answer question b-baka. (Oh god you have know idea how much it took me to leave that in and I write weird shit sometimes)**

**Ok let's see uhmm oh reviews from the last chapter lets start there**

**AngelicRiver writes- "_Kusa and Uriels rematch should be interesting! Can't wait for more!"_**

**Aww short and sweet thank you and don't worry it will, I just have think of a way to get them to fight eachother cause right they're looking something like friends now it would be wired for them go at for no reason right now if I can't think of something I'll just have Uriel be a prideful dick later.**

***Chaos appears*- and that shit right there kids was called foreshadowing give the idiot a slow clap.**

**Me- Fuck you.**

**Chaos- Any day of the week baby *winks at me***

**Me- *Shakes in fear* T_T ok move on to the next one please**

**Vizer17 writes- "**_**Not bad as good as I was expected it to be. Now with them done with collecting everyone we'll get to the real action soon I can't wait. But also as a side thought I'm a little sad I'll never seen a vasto lordas kumo but still a good chapter can't sit still waiting for the next one."**_

**Well I hope the action was to your liking if not? I'll try doing better but good feedback thank you and good news for ya Kumo's Ressurreccion is basically him as a Vasto lorde so look forward to that in like uhmm (needs read more into the Arrancar first)**

**Next up guess what I fucked up with Nell by forgetting that she was there before Harribel and didn't do the whole Nnoitora thing which would have involved Kumo being there and explained why he's her 'boyfriend' but yeaa I'll try fixing that later Ok. Don't give me that look Kubo left her in a child from until the final arc where she did jack! (Sorry couldn't hold that one back)**

**Ok to the fan Kido for the Chapter Bakudo #85 Jookyuden so yes Kusa knows how use Kido thanks Aizen which just makes him stronger!...Well not really since Kido has a way of being useless as fuck most of the time and Kusa does have to say the incatation to pulled off right so yea if you guys want more of those I got a few up here **

**Hmm? What else? I should just end it here but it's like midnight and yea so hmm?**

**Chaos- *whispering* Talk about the end ble-**

**Me- No. There is nothing to say on that, other than that we had our good times and bad times with a lot of unsolved mysteries in between but it's up to us fans to write it ourselves and show it to other fans and watch arguments about Non-cannon things until we find something else.**

**Ok I'm done now, ****be good all of you lovely readers daddy is going away now if he sees anything bad and it's not Chaos he's going to continue writing like nothing happened but just remember he still loves you all. (All of the homo)**

**Chaos- Pls this is the internet, people do what they want and don't give a fuck, bye boys and girls I see you in your wet dream.**

**Me- Chaos do not seduce the readers! That's my job :[ don't run! Ok for real get now the fuck out bye! guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup my Lovely readers! Kishin Here! To drop another chapter for all of you! As usual I hope you all enjoy and have fun finding all of my mistakes XP. But sorry to say this isn't as long as the other and I'm a day or two off usual but wait guess what Sigua actually does something in this one! other then going after Kusa's dick, so with that in mind off to the story with you lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Switch In Roles**

**Shinigami Research and Development Institute**

Each and everyone of the members of the 12th Division were working on either research or keeping constant watch on the spiritual energies with in the world of the living in case anything were to happen on that end. Tasked with that job was Rin but he was currently slacking off by eating some candy. "Hey! Rin! stop eatting and get the people who are actually doing their jobs some tea!" Hiyosu ordered at the slacker making him intense up.

"I-I-I'm so sorry...I'll get rig-!" Rin began but something on his monitor got his attention. "I've got something! It's in Tokyo, the eastern part of the Karakura town!"

"Confirm it now! and get lock on it as well!" Hiyosu yelled as he and the other researchers began typing quickly to get on this now.

With all of this going on Akon into the room. "Yo, how're things?" He asked in his usual calm tone.

"Oh! Akon, perfect timing! Get over here and look at this!" Hiyosu call over to Akon getting a suprised look out of him. "It's **Them**!"

* * *

**At the same time Karakura Town**

"What the hell was that! Did something fall out of the sky?" A bystander asked after a huge explosion happened just a second ago and toss a cloud of dust into the air.

At the center of it were Ulquiorra, Yammy and Sigua. "Bah! Look at this place, it's even less exciting than when I had a mask, pules the Reishi in the air is so thin I might suffocate." Yammy complained after inhaling and let out heavy sigh.

Ulquiorra gave him a side-ways glace in annoyance. "Stop your whining, I told you before I can take care of this on my own but you insisted, so take what you get Yammy." His voice came out cold and emotionless as he pulled down the zip on his jacket to show his hollow hole.

"Yea, Orra-kun, doesn't need your big face unless it's to take a hit, Yammy." Sigua added, coming up to the pale skinned Arrancars's side.

"The same applies to you as well, Mendez-san." Ulquiorra said coldly to Sigua giving her one of his blank stares.

At that comment Sigua reached up to pinch Ulquiorra's cheeks and pull at them. "How many times have I said that you can call me Sigua-chan, Orra-kun?" She asked and continued to play around with Ulquiorra's face without him trying to do anything about it.

Yammy just smiled at them and went up the crater they made to look around the area. "Huh?" When he got to the top people were gather around the edge of the crater and were mumbling among eachother about the sudden explosion unable to see Yammy. "Tch, what's up with these bugs? And why are they staring at me? Meh, I'll just get to eating now." He started sucking in air and soon each and everyone for bystanders around the area were groaning in pain as their souls were ripped out their bodies then swallowed up by Yammy. "Yuck, these things got no taste to them at all." Yammy spat on the ground.

"Of course, weak souls like their's aren't even worth eating." Ulquiorra commented on now free for Sigua as she was skipping around the dead seemingly looking for something among them.

"I know that but they just kept looking at me like I'm some kind of freak!" Yammy bellowed out and cracked his knuckles loudly sounded like fire crackers were going off.

"Humans can't see us you fool, so it is very unlikely that they were staring at you for all things." Ulquiorra said calmly. "Beside we're only here for the one Aizen-sama sent us to deal with, so would you mind not doing something like that again."

"Hah, One little bug in a nest full of even smaller one sounds like a pain in the ass, eh?" Yammy grinned madly at though of going around killing as many people as possible to find just one person despite what Ulquiorra just warned him about. "By the way why the hell did that one come with us?" He looked over at Sigua while she was holding up a corpse but dropped it quickly moving on to the next one. "She's one of 'those' that Aizen likes so much right?"

"Which is why she is here, it appears Kusanagi-san sent her here just in case for any problems we might have..." Ulquiorra answered and watched Sigua continue what ever she was doing. "..._Or you sent her to keep an eye on us Kusanagi?"  
_

"What for? Does he think there are rats here that can deal with us?!" Yammy asked slightly enraged by the fact someone through he needed back up.

"Form what Kusangai-san told her there maybe more than just the three Aizen warned me about in this area but other than them everything else should be compete trash." Ulquiorra answered, his eyes becoming more piecing and deadly at the end and then his face showed the hint of surprise when Sigua held up another corpse but this one breathing. "A survivor?"

In Sigua's hands was Tatsuki desperately trying to catch her breath and holding on to Sigua's arms. "Wh-what happened?" She looked at all of the unmoving bodies then up at Sigua and what little bit strength she had left was gone now as whoever this was holding her head up in their hands, she could tell that they weren't human. "_Wha-what are they?_" She thought and lost the willingness to move or even look away from Sigua.

"She got hit by my Gonzui and her spirit didn't come flying to me, not bad!" Yammy started walking over to them and cracked a massive smile. "Even though you hid yourself I can still feel that you've got a strong soul, am I right?" He asked, looking down at Tatsuki and stood tall over her and Sigua then he turned back to Ulquiorra. "Is this the one!?"

"Look carefully you fool, her soul is literally getting crushed by being around the both of you." Ulquiorra answered not even taking the time to so much as look at Tatsuki. "She's just slightly less worthless trash get rid of it or I will do myself."

"Tsk, so she just got luck on my Gonzui, eh?" Yammy muttered about to garb Tatsuki away from Sigua but the other Arrancar just bat his hand away. "What was that for, bitch!"

"You should never waste food even if it's second rate, ~right~" Sigua sang out and brought Tatsuki's face up to her's without any resistance from her. "Sorry about the other guy for someone who like eat so much he doesn't know how to clean up but I'll take care of that nice and slow." She whispered into Tatsuki's ear then opened her mouth and began to slowly pulled Tatsuki's soul out of her body and into Sigua's mouth. (Orochi-~Nice~ Me-Oh god she's become more powerful! Shit!)

But Sigua was only able to do this for just a few seconds when Chad came in with a punch in motion, his fullbring activated(Or should I not use this yet?). "Hah! And who the hell are you." Yammy jumped into the punch and took like nothing.

"_Ugh, I swung with all of my strength but this guy didn't even __flinch, this is bad._" Chad thought with his fist pressed against Yammy's gut, even he had fried a full power blast that would probably just piss Yammy off more than anything. "Inoue, I don't think our plan is going to work anymore."

"But what about Tatsuki?" Orihime asked worried, her eyes only on her friend being held up by Sigua.

"Oi, is this the guy?!" Yammy yelled over at Ulquiorra after slapping Clad's arm away.

"Yammy...If you could have taken your time to gain some basic observational and reasoning skills then it would be a simple task to see that he just trash." Ulquiorra once again had to tell Yammy that he was wrong.

"Alright, then!" Yammy was getting ready to take care of Chad but the teen had time to charge up an attack and took a swing at Yammy. "Huh?" The only thing that hit Yammy was a splash of red.

"~Oh~ Orra-kun, you have to stop talking about people like that or you'll never get any friends." Sigua sang out cheerfully with a warm smile across her face and Chad's arm in her hand after it was perfect ripped from it's owner's body with such speed that both Chad and Yammy only noticed it when Sigua started talking. "Even trash is useful if you know how to use it" She threw the arm at Chad and he was sent back behind Orihime and into a tree snapping it in half.

"SADO-KUN!" Orihime cried after seeing Chad get brutalized with out even putting so much as a scratch on the opponents then her almost tear filled eye went to Tatsuki still in Sigua's hold and her legs gave out making her kneel on the ground.

Sigua noticed her stare and held Tatsuki to look her over. "Hmm? Is this one your friend? Want to save her and that other guy? Well, I'll give you a chance if you let me eat you instead." She offered and tossed Tatsuki aside not wasting her time with that meal anymore. "Cause you're soul is the tastiest here next to Orra-kun, of course." She licked one of her blood covered fingers after she took Chad's arm.

"Hah, damn you're more messed than I thought." Yammy said, getting small laugh out of Sigua. "Oi, Ulquiorra is this one trash too?" He asked but this time he didn't care if he was right or wrong in fact the latter would be his preferred answer just so he could what this girl would look like after Sigua was done with her.

"All the same, trash." Ulquiorra answered just like all the other times calmly and with out care, at this point a few more dead bodies wouldn't matter to him in the slightest. "As such Mendez-san you can do with her as you see fit just don't play with your food."

"Aww, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Orra-kun if you kept talking like that you'd push Kusa-kun out of my heart in no time!" Sigua cheered and jumped into the air a little then slowly made her to Orihime.

"_They're too strong, neither of us can do anything to stop them at all..._" Orihime thought while Sigua was taking her sweet time to reach her. "..._That's why Sado-kun tried to fight them on his own, so me and Tatsuki could get away..._" Now Sigua was right in front of her cast a downward gaze that was filled with a unsettling playfulness of a young child.

"Aren't you going to put up just little tiny bit of a fight at least for me?" Sigua asked while Orihime hanged her head low. "*Sigh* too bad then die!" She raised a hand to strike down at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Three of the petals from Orihime's hairpins flew off and turned into a shield that stopped Sigua's hand from going right through Orihime. "_...But now I need to protect them!" _Orihime stood back up with her resolve strong and stead fast showing clearing through her eyes.

"Ow, that stung." Sigua sucked on some of her fingers after she hit Orihime's shield not expecting to get countered like that. "But looks like you're ready to fight."

"Souten Kishun." Orihime began healing Chad starting off by slowly regrowing his arm from the shoulder down.

"Oh, that's really good healing you've got there." Sigua said, watching Chad's arm slowly grow back.

"_Healing? That's not quite it..." _Ulquiorra paid a much more closer attention than Yammy or Sigua. "..._It looks more like time reversal or spatial renewal? Which is it? But more importantly I know for a fact that this something I haven't seen yet." _He felt a small amount of interest towards this piece of trash with the signs of a smile coming to his face. "What a strange little thing this woman is."

"_I have to hold them off until Kurosaki-kun can get here." _Orihime through trying to think of a way to stay alive with Tatsaki and Chad in their current conditions. "_No! I can't keep thinking like this! I need to be able to do things on my own or more people will get hurt because of me! I'm not weak and I don't need to rely on Kurosaki-kun for everything! Instead I need to..._" She held up her arms, her eyes burning with determination. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" With all of her might Orihime sent out Tsubaki with more power than she has ever used before. "_...To protect everyone with my own strength!"_

Tsubaki rushed at top speed for Sigua who didn't move out of the way and only held up her hands waiting for Tsubaki to get closer to her then..."Booorrrring!"...She slapped her hands together in time to catch Tsubaki and once she opened the only left was a puff of smoke that was once Tsubaki. "If that was you best then it's time to say goodbye." She suddenly moved to Orihime and shot out with her arm. "Hmm?" Sigua jumped back just as someone appeared to slash at her. "Oh, it's him!" She smirked at Ichigo standing protectively in front of Orihime.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ichigo apologized to Orihime looking behind at her.

Orihime shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, If I was stronger I coul-"

"You don't apologize, Inoue, and don't worry about the other's either, everything is gonna be fine after I beat the shit out of these guys!" Ichigo turned back to the three Arrancars then held Zangetsu forward and gather his reiatsu. "**BAN-KAI!**" A massive surge of reiatsu erupted high into the sky leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke that blocked Ichigo form view until a black blade swiped through it held by Ichigo. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"_So strong! This is kurosaki-kun's Bankai? It's so powerful! The Reiatsu coming off of him is so rough and __intense, It's so thick and heavy that it's choking me." _(Whoa keep it T-rated hime-chan, Damn!) Orihime could only stare at Ichigo's back as he stood to protect her.

"Orihime..." Ichigo said, taking Orihime out of her daze since he used her first name but what he said next cut her heart deep. "...Leave." He demanded not wanting her to get caught in the fight to come.

But for Orihime she felt that she was only holding Ichigo back and that she was only in the way. "...Ok." She agreed lowing her head and held her fingers together. "_Ichigo-kun."_

"Oi, did he say Bankai? Is this the guy." Yammy asked for the forth time already.

"Yes, he checks out; orange hair and a black Bankai, it seem your's and Mendez-san's play time got his attention, I'm almost amazed by it." Ulquiorra answered, giving Ichigo a calm gaze as he examined him closely. "_So this is the one Aizen-sama wishes to die._"

"Lucky us! Sigua! Move out of the way I'll take this one myself!" Yammy roared loudly and came down on Ichigo with a heavy punch. "Wha!" But the punch was blocked by the blade of Tensa Zangetsu held up with just one hand by Ichigo while everything around him was leveled.

"Are you the one who took Chad's arm?" Ichigo asked his head low to prevent Yammy from seeing his eyes but he didn't give the large Arrancar time to answer. "Then I'm gonna to take your's in return." He sent a burning glare at Yammy and he only had one reaction: back off now! But in the moment he moved Ichigo was already a step ahead of him going right for Yammy's arm.

But Sigua moved as well and kicked Ichigo away before he could chop off Yammy's arm. "If you want the one who did that then come play with me, little boy." She landed on top of Yammy's shoulder with an arm resting on his head.

"Get the fuck off, bitch!" Yammy yelled up at Sigua and tied to garb at her but all that happened was Sigua smashing her elbow down on his head. "Why you little!"

"_That idiot I've keep warning him about reading his opponent's movement if it wasn't for Mendez-san then he could have lost his arm." _Ulquiorra thought surprised at how well Ichigo was able to handle Yammy from what Aizen told him Ichigo had only recently gotten his Bankai but his control over it was great. "_But still even at this level he's nowhere near Aizen-sama."_

"Hey!" Ichigo called out after he recovered from Sigua's kick getting Yammy and Sigua to look at him. "You said you did that to Chad, right?" He asked glaring directly at Sigua.

Sigua jumped off from Yammy and smirked at Ichigo. "And if I'm?" She asked and Ichigo was up close in a flash. "~Oh~"

"Then you die first." Ichigo said coldly and swung down at Sigua. "Wha!" Ichigo gasped when his blade was caught in mid swing by Sigua.

"Hmm? You should have kept that big sword you had awhile ago this one looks like it's about to ~break~" Sigua said, rubbing Tensa Zangetsu up against her face the slightest movement could cut her at any moment but that never happen.

"_I can't pull Zangetsu back or even move it an __inch! Dammit what is she!" _Ichigo tired harder and harder to get his sword out of Sigua's hands but no matter how much strength he put into his arm he couldn't get anywhere even when he held on with both hands. "Grragh!"

"Having trouble Shinigami boy? ~Here~" Sigua let go of Zangetsu suddenly and Ichigo almost fell over from how much he was pulling against Sigua. "You have some speed but your power is lacking but most importantly in a fight is your endurance!" She rushed up to Ichigo and drove her foot right into his gut with terrible force as Ichigo was lifted off the ground by it then She slammed him back down with an elbow to his back. "Now get up."

"Agh!" Ichigo groaned in pain with a burning heat on his stomach from the kick and felt as if his back was snapped in two. "_I didn't even't see her move! And this pa-! No! Block it out and get back up! Orihime is still here, dammit!" _Ichigo force himself on to his arms and slowly got up bit by bit.

"~Guess you're lacking in that as well~" Sigua sang out and stomped on Ichigo and his efforts putting him back to the dirt and dug the heel of her boot into his head. "I guess you want to show how tough you are, hmm? Well let's try this!" She went on to repeatedly stomp on Ichigo each time she did the ground under her and Ichigo was pushed down deeper and deeper with the organ haired teen screaming in pain.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime cried and ran over to the two.

"Get away! Inoue!" Ichigo managed to yell out between one of Sigua's stomps.

"Buzz off it's my turn to play with him!" Sigua swiped her hand in Orihime's direction and blasted the side of her face off with a Bala. "There now back to...you?" When Sigua looked back down at Ichigo and hanged her head to one side. "Hmm?"

"Inoue!" Ichigo roared but he was still pinned under Sigua's heel. "Dammit!" He cussed but it wasn't only due to his inability to help his friend but also because his vision was over came by blackness. "_Not now! Not now! Go away!"_

"**Aww, what's wrong, your highness? I just wanna help that's all! HAHAAHAHA!" **The mad and haunting laughter of Ichigo's inner hollow rang out in his head. "**Come on! Let me take ride or you dead!"**

"_Shut up! I don't need you! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!_" Ichigo leashed back at his hollow but return he felt his body go numb and he knew it was the doing of his hollow. "_So you're just going to make things worse for me Huh?_"

**"Hah! It's what you get, king! Now I'm gonna sit back and watch this bitch beat the life out of you then I'll take over once you're long dead!" **The hollow said with more malice in his voice than ever before and appeared as an apparition standing over Ichigo smiling with his blacken teeth.

"~Oh~" Sigua lifted her foot off of Ichigo and stared down at him after he stopped struggling. "Orra-kun, Is it okay if I bring this guy back with us?" She asked out of nowhere with question marks appearing around her.

"Huh? Did your brain finally give up on you?" Yammy asked shocked by Sigua's question. They{Ulquiorra} were sent to kill this kid not asked them join up with Aizen. "What do ya think, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra instead of answering Yammy was currently working something through his mind. "_Was she able to sense the fluctuations in that brat's Reiatsu as well? One moment he's trash but for a few seconds he was above me, There is no logic to him!_" He thought trying to work out what could have happened to cause such insane swifts in power and yet the look Sigua had showed that she understood where he didn't. "What reason is there to take this trash with us?"

"Cause he's like Kusa-kun that's all the reason I need." Sigua answered cheerfully and garbed Ichigo by his orange hair dragging him over to Ulquiorra and Yammy. "Hmm?" She dropped him suddenly and did a back-flip in time to narrowly dodge a roundhouse kick from Yoruichi who appeared out of thin air with her amazing speed. "Oh? Someone ~Strong~!" Continuing her back-flip, Sigua brought down her right foot on the Flash Goddess.

"I could say the same thing." Yoruchi quickly blocked the kick with her arms and at the same time she sent one of her own striking Sigua on the side of her head sending her flying away.

"Someone Very ~Strong~" Sigua cheered and span in the air to land back on her feet with bruise on the side of her head but her eyes weren't on Yoruchi for long as in the next moment Urahara appeared kneeling down next to Orihime after giving something to her. "...And another ~one~" Her lips curved up into a sinister smile that didn't quite go with her cute face.

"Urahara-san? Kurosaki-kun is..." Orihime tried speaking but even with her wound healing slowly she was still weak.

"It's fine, sorry for being late but we'll make sure everything goes okay." Urahara assured and set Orihime back down for her to rest then stood up as he did Sigua was there in his face.

"Well someone is rather quick!" Yoruchi came from above with a two-handed slam intent on crushing Sigua's head open.

"I could say the same thing!" Sigua retort using the same line Yoruchi did awhile ago before she jumped up to meet Yoruchi's fists with a knee on impact they backed of eachother.

"What the hell? These guys are popping up one after the other!" Yammy yelled out at how things were going; first there was that one who didn't die from his Gonzui, then those weaklings tried to stop Sigua, then the one they're here for jumped in and now two more rats are here but most importantly he hadn't gotten his fill on fight yet. "Grrrr! That's it I getting my go now!" He roared and began charge up a burning Cero from his mouth.

"*Sigh* So loud and rowdy." Urahara swiped out with his crane allowing it to change into his Shikai. "Scream, Benihime!" He then slashed at the air to fire off a wave of crimson Reishi that matched the power of Yammy's Cero with the two attacks canceling eachother out and left behind a large gash in the ground between them.

"No way! You have to be fucking with me! How did you do that!?" Yammy yelled, never in his time has anything ever flat out stopped his Cero once.

"I'm sure you can tell by looking can't you? If I deflected it then there would be some nasty consequences for those around us so I just used an attack with equal power." Urahara answered like Yammy asked a question in class with Urahara waving Benihime around bit then readied another slash. "If you'd like I could use one even stro-!" Half way through his taut Urahara wheeled around at the sheer amount of blood lust coming from Sigua but the only she had done was garb onto one of her swords on her back and lightly drew it. "_What was that just now?"_

"Tch, this is getting too out of hand." Ulquiorra muttered once he saw Sigua about to pull out her sword and quickly appeared to hold her hand in place. "Sigua-san, Now is not the time for such actions." He told her and kept a firm grip on her hand even through he knew it was worthless if Sigua really wanted to.

Thankfully for everyone in the area Sigua returned her Zanpakuto to it's sheath then puffed out her cheeks. "~Aww~ Fine only because you used by first name for once ,good job Orra-kun, you're starting to get more likable!(Never)" She jumped to pat Ulquiorra on his head then latched on his arm returning to her usual happy-go-lucky self.

"If that is what I need do for you to listen to me then so be it, Yammy we're finished here." Ulquiorra declared and used his sonido to move himself and Sigua to Yammy's side.

"What are you tal-!" Before the larger Arrancar could speak he was silence by a quick swipe of Ulquiorra's hand into his gut that left Yammy killing over for air with bloody hole put in him. "Agh! what the hell are you doing!?"

"Fool, are you seriously planning on allowing her to run wild without those two here to stop her." Ulquiorra warned, looking at Sigua then to Urahara and Yoruchi. "Also they're are out of your league, if we keep this up it will only cause more trouble for Aizen-sama and that is something I can not allow, so for now..." He added and with his hand covered in Yammy's blood he opened a Garganta. "...We leave."

"Hah, Running away are you?" Yoruchi asked, standing guard in front of Ichigo and Orihime along with Urahara.

"You're one to talk, you who have to protect the wounded and fight at the same time against me and Sigua-san, if anything we're giving you a chance to run." Ulquiorra shot back and put a small smirk when Yoruchi looked back Ichigo and Orihime. "Beside our mission here is done, that fake Shinigami wasn't even worth killing if he couldn't take a hit from Sigua-san, I do hope Aizen-same will like this out come." He along Yammy and Sigua walked through Garganta but he turned to Ichigo one last look. "Trash."

Sigua turned around as well to look at Ichigo and remembered what she going to do with him before Yoruchi and Urahara showed up. "Oh right!" She cheered and in the next second she appeared behind Yoruchi and Urahara with a hand reaching for Ichigo.

"No you don't!" Yoruchi instantly turned around with chop at lightning fast speed along with Urahara who was going in for a slash second behind but all they hit was air. "What!" Turning back they found Sigua holding Ichigo by his collar.

"~Sorry~ maybe next time you'll be faster, Huh." Sigua teased at them right when the Garganta closed perverting anyone for stopping what just happened; Ichigo has been captured by the enemy but for what presuppose?

**Chapter**** End**

* * *

**And done! Again sorry for long wait and shortness(for me) forgive me! T_T, but I at least hope the cannon twist was well liked by all you lovely readers out there or you saw it coming and just went 'meh', I just didn't want this to turn into a fic where all my OCs did was just appeared in cannon without changing things that much and so this happened! But as always I hope like it and review it see you in the next my lovely readers! Bye!**

**Enter if you dare to the ****Random shit Section/Q&amp;A!**

**Ok first off Sigua's fucking power level...yea I know this the first fight she being in and cock tease you all XD Don't worry she and Yoruchi are gonna fight later and yes Orochi is going to have a nosebleed most likely from seeing tits flying around as they speed blitz eachother.**

**But back to he main point, how strong is she? Well I'l just be real she's about strong as Starrk if he wasn't so fucking laid back but I love him for it**

***Chaos appears*- Wait minute if being real about that then doesn't that mean Yoruchi as strong as Starrk?**

**Me- Shunko is a thing you know that shit knocked Aizen in white gimp mode down...for one ****second...and she had armor on...Yea I should stop Aizen to gauge how strong someone is...**

**Ok moving on to the reviews a I got on the last Chapter**

**Vizer17 writes-** **_Not bad at all you gave me just what I was hoping for I'm so impressed you kept it so close to Canon but made your own SO FAR that is keep it up I'm routing for ya also you spelled chad's name wrong several time you should fix that._**

**Thanks for the review like always and looks like I said fuck the cannon train. I hope you and the others are ok with that and stay for more. Oh and many thanks for pointing more the misspelling on Clad's name. (0_0) GODDAMMIT! WHY!?**

**Chaos- Oh come on it's not that bad, see later you later lovely readers I'm gonna make sure Kishin doesn't bang his head on som*Bang* shit I was too slow, well whatever can't wait to see what some of you think is going to happen to good old Ichigo as long as Uriel doesn't see him I think he'll be ok mostly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up my lovely readers, how are you all doing today, I'm just here to drop off a chapter, Oh but what could happen in this one, eh? How is Ichigo going get out this one? Will he even be able to? Or Will he be forced into Kusa's group and into Aizen's hands. If so what is going make him fight is old friends. Why the fuck didn't I put this in the last Chapter? (Cause I didn't think of it at the time) Find out now and off to the Chapter with you lot!**

**Side note any errors will be fixed when I feel like it M'kay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach only this story and the characters I make for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: From Black To White**

**The Pack right after Ichigo was taken**

"...Ichi-Ichigo...?" Oirhime just stared wide eyed at the spot where the Garganta once was, where Ichigo once was but now it was and and so was he with no way for her to follow him. "_What would be the point if I did? I'd just get caught or...worse..."_ A feeling of hopelessness and despair came over her after thinking that. What now? The person that was there to protect her when no one else was around, the person that went though leaps and bounds just to save one of his friends, the person she thought was unstoppable in anything he wanted to do and now...he's gone, taken away without her or anyone being able to do a thing about it. "Why? Why? WHY! Why can't I just be a little bit more helpful?! Why do I always need someone to be there for me?! Why! Why! Why!" Tears began, making their way down her face mixing with the blood coming form her head and landed in small red drops onto the ground.

If were not for a hand finding it's way to Oirhime's shoulder she would have stay like that for hours on hours, looking behind her she found Urahara his eyes blocked off by his hair and the shadow coming for his hat. "Save those for when you see him again safe and sound, you should be one to know that he has a lot of friends on his side." His words came with bitterness due entirely by the fact he allowed this to happen. "..._Isshin is not going to take this well." _Taking that thought into account Urahara turned to Yoruchi who had Chad and Tatsuki over her shoulders the only thing she could do was give a small nod and smile before moving away. "For now let's get back to my store and get you treated properly." He offered a hand to Orihime.

"Okay." Oirhime took it and allow herself to carried by Urahara. "_Ichigo-kun I promise the next you see me Ill be more help..._" She had last through before passing out due to blood loss. (oh yea that's a thing)

* * *

**Las Noches at the same time**

Moving through the long halls of Las Noches were the unusual group of Yammy, Ulquiorra, Sigua and the unconscious body of Ichigo(Still in Bankai) being dragging by one of his arms held up by Sigua. "~Hmm~mmm~mmm~" She hummed happily to herself and skipped every now and again resulting in Ichigo's body get smack against the stone floor. Weather or not she was doing this unknowingly or she was doing to torture the teen even more was anyone's guess.

"Is that action even necessary?" Ulquiorra asked, thinking just that. He also took the time to examine this trash's reiatsu again. "_It's still not at it's highest yet but it has hasn't settle down either in fact if I had to say, his reiatsu is even more unstable than before..." _He thought after slowing sensing Ichigo's reiatsu adjusting to Hueco Mundo's Reishi almost as if he was at home here. "_...No that can't be it." _

"Hmm? Not really? I don't think he's going to get up after what happened earlier." Sigua answered and stopped to wave Ichigo around like a rag-doll.

"That's damn right! What the hell did you do to him anyway? I know you're a strong little thing but it looked like you were playing with him." Yammy came in and roughly grabbed Ichigo's head and brought him up to his face taking Sigua along with Ichigo. "Hah! This little guy was all hot shit until you started beating on him."

Sigua tug hard to pull herself and Ichigo free. "Oh I didn't hit him hard enough to knock'em out...I think? Maybe cough up some blood and crack a few bones but...knock out? nope. It...was something else?" Sigua answered with Yammy giving her a look after she said that and was about to ask her what she meant by that but...

"Enough of this, how or what knocked him out does not matter too us, beside we're here." Ulquiorra said just as they arrived at a pair of large white doors. "I take it you will be the one to explain why you brought trash here to Aizen-sama?" He kept his back to Sigua when asking this and opened the doors with out getting an answer. "We have returned, Aizen-sama."

"Ah, welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yammy and Sigua, I am glad that you three have returned to us safely." Aizen was preached high up on his throne to greet his subordinates with completely genuine joy as he sent them a warm smile. "Now please if it not a bother to you show your fellow brothers and sister the fruits of you labor...hmm?" He paused for but a moment to look at the three. Ulquiorra stood tall but his head was bowed in respect while Yammy was kneeling as they should be, Sigua on the other hand was looking for Kusa of course. Aizen didn't care much of her or any of Kusa's group lack respect as long they followed his orders that is but right now it wasn't that got his interests instead it was the one being held by Sigua that interested him. "...Excuses me, but Sigua-san is that Kurosaki Ichigo? and if you are looking for Kusanagi-san he is over there."

"Yep, that's right and he's still alive just knocked out! I think?" Sigua answered right away and followed Aizen's gaze to a tall platform were Kusa, Orochi and Lilynette were playing cards with Starrk napping while Kumo looked at his funny faces as he slept and tried to pop a bubble coming from his nose. "KUSA-KUN! OVER HERE!" Sigua yelled out loud and made Kusa throw his card up followed by Orochi and Lilynette glaring at him for messing up the game.

"What?! It's not my fault when someone screams my name out of nowhere like..." Kusa told the two girls then turned to Sigua to see what she wanted. "Hi! Sigua and..." He slowly went quiet after seeing who she had with her. "...Uhm explain please"

"Yes, please do, explain to all of us here why Kurosaki Ichigo still breaths and is my palace." Aizen enforced Kusa's question but his eyes were on Ulquiorra.

"As you..." Ulquiorra reached up to his left eye and pushed his fingers behind it removing his own eye with a drop of blood on it(Hmm) then held the eye out. "...Wish and please look carefully." Afterwards he crushed the eye but instead of covering his hand in blood the eye shattered like glass turning into a bright mist that floated around the room to the others giving each of them a small look into the past he saw.

"...I see..." Aizen with his eyes closed and a smile on his face after leaning why Ichigo was alive and more importantly why he was here. "...So that's why you chose not to kill him, Sigua-san." He gaze went to Sigua.

"Yep, I know we you sent Orra-kun to see if he was any trouble for us but-"

"Tch, that's weak!" Grimmjow cut in rudely, he and his gang were on the far off side of the room and he had widen toothy grin on. "If it were ME! I would've just killed'em all with one attack!" He boasted and clapped his hand together. "Just like that!"

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra turned to the Sexta Espada sending him a bored look.

"HAH! Don't you try to turn this around now! If your orders were to 'kill him' then I'm pretty sure it's in your best interest to kill him not bring him back home like a sick puppy you picked up off the street!" Grimmjow argued not allowing Ulquiorra to put in any more words then he turned to Yammy. "And you, Yammy! What the hell was that! Not only did that guy stop your punch with one hand but Some rando comes in a blocks your Cero too? Hah! Décima Espade my ass! For someone who talks so much about how strong he is you're weak shit! Wasn't wroth killing more like you couldn't kill him, hahahaha!"

"Why you!" Yammy growled about ready to go over there and beat the shit out of Grimmjow but Kusa appeared at Grimmjow's side before he could move.

"Then why weren't you sent to deal with him eh, Grimmjow?" Kusa asked his voice didn't have any of his usual playfulness to it and forced Grimmjow to turn his head away. "I mean you're just here on your ass talking your mouth off like you're so damn important there's alot more reasons why you're only number 6 and it's not just your strength."

"Tch..whatever." Was Grimmjow's only comeback to that.

"Hahah! I didn't think Kusa could get like that huh, Bro?" Axel asked while laughing he was as close too Harribel's group as he could get thanks to her Fracción while Uriel was standing next to Harribel but he didn't answer Axel and got some death glares from three female Arrancars.

"_This child...what are you?" _Uriel thought and kept his visor down so no one could let that he was looking at Ichigo and turned to Kusa after who was coming to the teen. "More disgusting filth." He whispered and looked away after he noted a similarity in Kusa and Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Hmm?" Kusa looked up at Uriel some how getting the feeling that he just got insulted by him. "_Meh, nothing new there._" He brushed it off like any other of the one Uriel threw at him but the fact He could tell without hearing them might be a bad sign(No you just love eachother that's all). "So Sigua, you brought him here cause he has hollow reiatsu right...that's interesting?" He asked when Ichigo started to slowly get to his feet much to the surprise of everyone.

"*Panting* Where? *Panting* Where am I?" Ichigo was barely hanging onto his consciousness still racked with pain from his earlier beat down by Sigua and then his hollow decide to show up and everything went black after that. "What happened after that?"

"Well Urahara and Yoruchi came to help you but all they were able to do was add some time to your capture, kid." Kusa answered Ichigo like he asked a normal question. "I hope that wasn't too bad for you, Ichigo, can I call you Ichigo? Cause using Kurosaki-san feels a bit off, so I'm gonna call you, Ichigo, you okay with that Ichigo?"

"Captured?" Ichigo didn't get what this guy was saying or why the hell he was trying to be fast friend all of a sudden but his confusion was taken over by one thing and one thing only 'fear'! He finally picked on the multiple other reiatsu around him each one stronger than the last and at the top of them all was. "...Aizen!" He gaze up at Aizen who looked back down at him.

"Greetings, Kurosaki Ichigo, I see that you have taken notice to my dear Espada although I did wish that you could have met them in a grander scale." Aizen said to Ichigo calmly with a hand held out to the others in the room. "But your reaction does seem to show good results and you have my thanks for that, I can not wait for the looks the Goti will have as I bring a end to them all."

"Bastard! So this is what you've been up to all this time!" Ichigo roared coming completely out of his daze and his reiatsu erupted out of him but a single hand garbing his shoulder made him freeze in place. "Wha!"

"Are you serious, Ichigo?" The hand belonged to Kusa who was giving Ichigo a goofy look as if what he was about to do was dumb. "I'll be honest with you, you're strong, you could probably take out 10 through 8...7 maybe? Six, no chance in hell." He added and tried to remember exactly how powerful the other members were while Ichigo was looking at him with a mix of confusion and fear. "Anyhow, right now you have two choices; 1 be a good little boy and join up or 2 you could try playing hero and I can beat you down then force you to listen, cause guess what you're not on the winning side right now."

Ichigo could feel the amount of malice Kusa was hiding behind his seemingly normal face but this chance was too good there was Aizen calmly siting with his guard down even if meant he'd die this chance was too big to pass up and it was getting a smaller and smaller with each second. "Fuck it! I need t-" Ichigo stopped at a sudden burning pain on his chest and looked down to find a orange four-pointed star sticking out of his chest with a steam of blood going down his abdomen. "Wha-!" (Oh my)

"*Sigh* Sebastian, you could have waited for him to move first at least." Kusa sent an annoyed look to Uriel with a finger pointing at him then Kusa let go of Ichigo and he fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"*Hmph* His reiatsu reminded me to much of your own and I can not allow such filth to be in my peasant for too long I can barely stand the sight of you as is, Tsurugi." Uriel said coldly in returned and his Estrella removed itself from Ichigo's body leaving behind large hole in his chest that was cauterized by the heat from the star. "Take this as a preview to you end in the near futur-!" Uriel moved back when Sigua appeared next to and tried to kick him blowing back his hair. "Explain please?"

"Don't use Kusa-kun's words on me after you mess up my gift for him! Uriel! You're gonna get it now!" Sigua in a fit of rage yelled at Uriel all that work trying not to kill Ichigo was down the drain now.

"It's okay Sigua that kid was bit crazy he did just try to attack Aizen in front of all of us and I don't want to see how little left of Las Noches there's going to be if you two fight." Kusa stopped Sigua before things got out of hand fast. "And sorry about Uriel's action, Aizen-sama." He did a small bow to Aizen and heard Uriel hmphed at him.

Aizen simply waved Kusa off. "It is alright Kusanagi-kun, Although I was interested in that boy's growth rate but I saw him more as a potential tool for the future then an actual threat but he was a gift to you not myself so I'm worried about the way you feel right now?" He asked with his eyebrows going down as he frown.

"Oh you're too nice boss, I'm alright I didn't really want an extra head to watch out for." Kusa answered back going along with Aizen's act and rubbed the back his head before leaning down to pick up Ichigo by his head. "But since he was mine I should at least clean this up." He muttered and opened up Garganta behind him. "Kumo! Orochi! You two come with me!" He yelled to them.

"Si!" Kumo cheered and garbed on to Orochi as she about to nag about going somewhere.

"HEY! PUT ME DOwn..." Orochi tried yelling at Kumo but sadly she was already being carried into the Garganta. "I hate you both so much." She muttered as it closed

* * *

**Somewhere in Huceo Mundo**

Kusa's Garganta opened up to an area with a large rocky hill and a few crystal trees that were the only things on the top side of the sands. "Hmm, this should be good spot." Kusa said after getting out the Garganta and turned around to see Kumo carrying Orochi who was glaring at him. "What?"

"I was having fun!" Orochi puffed out her cheeks her game was going pretty good until Kusa had to ruin it for her.

"Hey, sorry I'll play as much as you want with Lilynette after we're done here, ok?" Kusa promised her then tossed Ichigo's body off the hill falling into the sands below and clapped his hand together. "I am truly sorry for what my friend did to you and I hope that this does not bring about any hateful feelings in your next life." After his terrible pray Kusa bowed his head and Kumo followed suit.

Orochi just shook head at them and looked down at Ichigo. "You know he's not dead right?" She pointed out which made both Kusa and Kumo tilt heads to one side. "*Deep breath* Again, I hate you both so much." Orochi groaned, holding the bridge of her nose until she heard Kusa laughing. "Hmm?"

"...Hah, I know he is alive but not for long you know giant hole in his chest." Kusa pointed out the grim fact.

"I guess you're right but bring him all the way out here then?" Orochi questioned Kusa's actions on why just did end him Ichigo out right.

Kusa looked at moon before answering. "Hmm, I just have feeling if Sigua doesn't kill someone out right it's either cause I told her not to or she senses something in them so I'm just want to see what's so important abut this kid even Aizen wanted me to watch over too remember." He answered and looked back down at Ichigo. "So I'm going to keep at it until he's dead."

"Argh!" Ichigo still on the last of his life (How? Hole! Chest!) groaned, his vision was blurry the only things he could make was the white of the sand and the black of night, but soon familiar yet unwanted figure appeared out the sand as clean as day to him. "Shit!"

"**Hahah! Well shit! Look at what you gotten yourself into now, your highness!**" Ichigo's hollow mocked him while relaxing with a hand holding his head up with the other on his hip enjoying the nighttime air. "**About to kick the bucket in some random desert! HAHAHAHA!**" The hollow laughed and rolled on to his back. "**You just couldn't be smart for once in your life and just take that guy's offer now could you?! 'Oh even if I die this chance is too big to pass up'**** FUCK** **YOU**!" He yelled at the top of his lungs from Ichigo's oh so noble way of thinking but no words were thrown back at him from the dying teen who just looked up. "**...****Well guess what King? Since you're being so unresponsive right now, I'm gonna go for one last ride for old times sake! Hell, maybe I might be able to save your ass again**** unlike that other guy huh? Where is his sunglass wearing ass now huh!?**" The hallow asked now standing on Ichigo's right then change to his left. "**...****You know what? Fuck him too! Once I'm in control; I'll get raid of the both of you Hahahaha!" **He appeared above Ichigo with a white Tensa Zangetsu in hand. "**So for now just take a load off and let the horse carry more than just your weight, ok Ichigo..."** He smiled before stabbing Ichigo in the gut then began to slowly fade away while Ichigo's left eye turned black.

Unable to see or hear that rant go on, Kusa and the others continued to wait of the last bit Ichigo's life to go out when a sudden explosion came form him followed some unknown reiatsu. "What was that!?" Kusa looked at the cloud left behind the explosion and there at the center was it's maker.

Ichigo was back on his feet but he took a huge change for the worse; his skin turned white and his muscles grew to a point that they tore through the upper part of his clothing to show a growing hollow hole on his chest. He had grown clawed on his hands and feet, black markings around his body with a newly grown tail whipping behind him. his head was mostly covered by a white mask with the left side covered in red stripes and his hair went wild and long, and he grew white fur around his waist and shoulders. "**RRRAAA****AHHHHH!**" He roared in a voice the didn't belong to a human and waved the black blade of Teasa Zangetsu around before jumping into the air.

"He's coming!" Kusa reached for Tiempo in time to block a wild slash from the Hollowfied Ichigo who was leaking black reitsu from all over his body. The slash launched Kusa into the air from the power behind it. "Shit!" He cussed when Ichigo was already rushing to him again with another mad slash.

"No tan rapido!" Kumo yelled coming to his brother's recuse and blocked the slash with his buckler making it glow after the attack. "Contra!" He span around to deliver hit to Ichigo's side and let him have the blast form his buckler sending the Hollowfied monster into the sands below. Ichigo quickly rose back up only for Kumo to garb his face and slam him back down. "Toma!" Kumo then went on to rapidly shield bash Ichigo deeper into the sand.

"**RAAAAHHHH!**" In retaliation Ichigo stoke back with his free hand hitting Kumo with sneaker punch to the side of his face that sent the small Arrancar rocketing upwards then not a second later he rushed up after Kumo about to cleave him to in two.

"*sigh* Kumo, I've told you already be ready for the person your beating on to strike back at some point." Kusa muttered, coming to Kumo's rescue now by swiftly cutting off Ichigo's arm and kicked him away then garbed Kumo by his collar. "You okay?" He asked when they landed back down.

"Fresco!" Kumo cheered like a kid on park ride, throwing cation and his arms to the wind while Kusa held him up like a kitten. "But what to him, Hermano?"

"Beats me but he's lot more lively now." Kusa answered, keeping his eyes on Ichigo's hollowfied body as it glared back him. "Why is he so pissed at me? Sebastian's the one who put a hole through him?"

"Maybe tossing him out to die left a bad impression, hmm." Orochi answered coming to Kusa's side. "Or maybe taking his good arm was it, you know? His growing boy, hehe." She added, doing some rather unsafe motions with her hand and tail.(God dammit Orochi pls the children)

"...Uh, Well the why doesn't really matter right now, what I want to know is how do I turn him back to a near almost dead guy or better yet a not so dead guy." Kusa turned to Orochi waiting for her to have one of her ideas but the Zanpakuto spirit just stare back at him. "Well...?"

"What do I look like an expert on weird hollowfied things like that guy." Orochi answered, pointing at Ichigo with both her pointer fingers and her ears went low. "I'm not Aizen you know, beside why not just kill him or let Kumo do it shouldn't be that hard for either of you and you did say you didn't want another head to look out for, right Kusanagi-sama?"

"That was before he got back up from the dead and turned into a hollow that looks like Adjuchas with Vasto Lorde level Reiatsu but fights like Gillian with a sword so I would like try and save him now." Kusa said until Kumo pulled on his arm. "What is it, Otōto?"

"Ese." Kumo pointed to Hollow Ichigo holding onto the right side his body just as a mass of white flesh quickly grew out of his severed arm that morphed into giant worm-like limp that had mouth filled blocky teeth that let out a high pitched scream. (Huh? I forgot he could do that one)

"The fuck is that?!" Kusa yelled right as the mouth blasted away from Ichigo moving like a snake towards them. Kusa took a swing at it slicing it down the middle with murky white liquid oozing out it. "That's the best you got?" In answered the insides of the worn grew more teeth and closed in on Kusa. "Tch, Cero." Kusa quickly held out a hand and fired the Cero into the worm right down to it's origin blasting hollowfied Ichigo in a purple beam.

The effects were less than what Kusa was hoping for; Ichigo not only took the Cero with out much damage but his right arm had grown back too boot. "**RAAH!**" He raised his new hand up and out from the distance came Tensa Zangestsu flying to him which still had the slashed of arm holding on to it that was discard swiftly by Ichigo then kicked off after Kusa and Kumo.

"Mi turno!" Kumo yelled and charged at Ichigo meeting his sword with his buckler in a similar way to their last clash and they bounced off each other. "Hermano, I'l play with Frutilla until you can help!" He called over to Kusa then went right into a wild bawl with Ichigo taking and giving hits to eachother while Kusa and Orochi watched.

"Just don't kill him please." Kusa yelled back to his brother just in time to see Kumo garb on Ichigo's tail and tossed him far. "...So figured out a way for us to turn him back yet?" He asked, turning to Oorchi

"Well I do but I'm not sure how things are going to turn out if we try it." Orochi answered, moving her head from left to right to think it over some more.

"That's good enough for me so let me hear it!" Kusa was all ears for whatever Orochi had thought but when she turned to into her sword from for him to catch her, he got confused and mad. "Hey! I told you I'm not killing him! Turn back and listen to me!" He yelled and smack the flat side of Orochi's blade on his head. "OW! You're harder than you look."

"_Well course I'm 'hard' I just saw Sigua-chan awhile ago hehe_." Orochi giggled in perverted tone inside Kusa's head but thankfully for him she went serious after that. "_And I'm listening to you Kusanagi-sama. My idea is to regulate the reiatsu inside of him, my guess is that he's got a overload of Hollow reiatsu after coming here and that helped his inner to take over so we going balance that out with some Shingami reiatsu or in our case something close to it which is why I'm not sure how this will work out understand?_"

"Yea I do but why turn into a sword?" Kusa nodded and returned Tiempo to it's scabbed once he felt like Orochi was annoyed by the fact he was still hold it. "Also why so jealous?"

"_...Well the only way I know how to transfer reiatsu is by stabbing the receiver that kid over there in the chest with a Zanoakuto me then the sender you will force feed him your reiatsu which should help him or...it's going to kill him__._" Orochi said kusa's first question and acted like the second never happened and mutter something that even Kusa couldn't hear.

"Heh, might kill him you say? As if from his track record I'd say he'll just get back up more monstrous than before." Kusa joked about Ichigo's second wind as a hollow and was now ready to put Orochi's plan. "Kumo! switch out with me!" He yelled jumping to block a slash from Hollowfied Ichigo.

"Bueno!" Kumo cheered then gave Ichigo an upper cut with bala added to it and

"Uhm, Orochi I think we have problem." Kusa said while exchanges slashes with Ichigo as they tore through the sands with Ichigo taking each swing of Kusa's blade without trying to dodged or block any of them instead he let himself get hit to take a wild slashes with his sword and claws that Kusa forced to move back.

"_Huh? What are you talking about? All you need to is just stick me in his chest...ooooooh."_ Orochi started out annoyed but soon realized what Kusa was talking about after taking another look at the gaping hole that was once Ichigo's chest. "_He ain't got no chest more, right__."_

"Which makes things a little bit tricky for us." Kusa pointed out and held up Orochi to block leaping slash from Ichigo that focreed Kusa's arm down almost letting Ichigo's blade to dig into his shoulder. "Well now looks like you're getting stronger." He held on to Orochi with both hands and pushed Ichigo off of him.

"**RAH!**" Hollow Ichigo tried striking with his claws that was easily stopped by Kusa with Orochi. "**Aaaah!**" Ichigo wasn't done yet and pointed with two of his finger at Kusa's face and charged a red Cero. "**GGGGRAAAH!**" That was fired at point blank resulting a red explosion that shook the area around Kusa and Ichigo.

"Hermano!" Kumo cried and without giving it a second thought he rushed to the spot intent on helping Kusa anyway he could but before he got to them a another blast of reiatsu this time purple rocketed into the sky. "Que?!" The first thing that appeared after the explosion was Hollowfied Ichigo but he wasn't moving or growling or even turned to face Kumo. going right through Ichigo's mask was Orochi's blade with purple wisps of reiatsu coming off it.

"Woooo! That was a close one he almost got me." Kusa exclaimed when the smoke cleaned he was standing behind Ichigo. "Now give me my sword back." He slowly pulled Orochi out of Ichigo's head and as he did cracks appeared around Ichigo's body and mask until it all shattered away and he fell backwards into the sand. "Eh? That's not right." Kusa muttered in surprise when there on Ichigo's chest was sizable hole accompanied by remains his Hollow mask on left side of his face. "Hey, Kumo try ripping that mask off."

"Si!" Kumo crouched down next to Ichigo and tried taking the mask off but lifted Ichigo with the mask up instead. "Que? El es Arrancar?"

"Yep, looks like he is." Kusa confirmed it after Kumo's failed attempt at getting the mask off then held Orochi to his face. "The plan worked you can turn back to your more annoying from now..." There was only silence from the blade which was a bit worrying to Kusa. "..._Hey you still in there didn't get sucked into the kid right, Orochi?" _More worrying silence. "_Uhmm Zanny!?"_

"_Aww, it's been so long since you called me that you do care." _Orochi upbeat voice came through his mind making him jump back. "_And I got to scary you too yay!_" She yawned loudly after towards seemingly tried out.

"What happened to you, you some sleepy?" Kusa asked still a little bit worried about his sword.

"_Don't worry I just used up the reiatsu I use get my body so I need rest a bit see in about five days..." _She answered then went quiet with any more words. "_...Tell Sigua I love her."_

"Wait!? What!? Five days! What if I need to shikai or Bankai!? Hey wake up..." Kusa yelled and waved Orochi around but nothing got her to speak so Kusa just put her into the Saya next to Tiempo. "*Sigh* Well she going to be pissed when she see who's next to her."

"Is pervertido okay?" Kumo asked, sitting on top of Ichigo still trying to take the mask off of him without pulling his skin off too.

"She's fine...I think? But for now let's get back home and get off of him, I don't want you to be one of the people his going to yell at when he gets up later." Kusa held up a hand to open a Garganta.

"Okay!" Kumo jumped to his feet then picked Ichigo off the sand and carried him over his shoulder despite the difference and went back with Kusa to Las Noches.

* * *

**Soul Society First Division Meeting Hall**

Each of the Gotei's remaining Captains were all called on after sudden appearance of Arrancar reiatsu within the human world, at the head of all them were Captain-Commander Yamamoto his eye were sharp and piercing and held his staff at the ready. Since Aizen's betrayal and declaration of war on the entire Soul Society, the Captain-Commander has not let his guard down for second. The times were he would be able to fall asleep while awaiting the other Captains to assemble which only took a few short moments for each of hem to appear.

"Greetings to all of you, now we may commence with Captains meeting dealing with the recent happening within the human world." Yamamoto announced to his captains and turned his gaze to Mayuri. "Captain Kurotsuchi, share what information your division was able together.

Mayuri put on wide grin and threw out his hands. "Well of course! What other reason would I have for coming here. At approximately 11:48 human world time three spiritual readings of substantial levels belonging to compete Arrancars the first ones we have detected might I add suddenly appeared in district 3600 or Karakura town but more importantly after these three appeared a large amount of human souls were devoured rather quickly!" The Captain gleefully explained seemingly taking enjoy out of the knowledge that human lives were lost or he just liked the fact that he knew something others didn't. "Afterwards those human children who invaded the Gotei recently, came on to the scene to stop them needless to say they were useless at trying to stop the Arrancars..."

"What about Kurosaki boy?" Ukitake asked after he go the feeling that Mayuri was dragging things on for whatever reason.

Mayuri loosen his grin a little. "I was getting to that, my fellow Captain...*Ahem*...Kurosaki Ichigo did come to the aid of his allies but if what my subordinates reported is correct which it is since I myself made should to see to it personally and appears that Kurosaki Ichigo has fallen into the hands of the Arrancars in other words the hands of Sosuke Aizen." With these words each of the captains' eyes sharpen and their faces either showed shock, surprise or seriousness, even the usually calm emotionless Unohana was not unaffected. (Wow who knew Ichigo was that important.)

"If that is the case then we need to taken necessary actions before our enemy can make their next move." Yamamoto declared striking down with his staff. "Do any of you have suggestions?"

(Everyone shut up! my waifu is about to speak!) Soifon was the first to raise a hand. "If I may speak Captain-Commander, I do have an idea thought out for this kind of situation." She offered in a her usual stren voice and with a nod from Yamamoto she continued. "As of right now we have no idea why Kurosaki Ichigo was taken be it Aizen believed to him ot be a treat or just he using as hostage against us, for now I suggestion develop a group to human world in case more of these Arrancar decide to take up foot hold there." She explained cleanly and perfectly a plan of action of the Goti to take and with luck she could be the one in charge of said group which meant she could have time to find a certain black cat.(But I'm right here queen bee)

"As expected for the Captain of 2rd Division I will approve of your plan." Yamamoto agreed with Soifon's plan allowing her to put a smirk. "...And I will be assigning Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Division and Lieutenant Abarai of the 6th Division as the first members of this protection squad." He announced and caused the captains of said Divisions to look up with slight surprise. "...Do you have anything to say captain.

Byakuya was silent as he felt there was no point in saying anything as for Ukitake on the other hand was more vocal. "Captain-Commander, I am happy that you chose someone from my Division for this task as I'm sure Captain Kunchiki is as well but I must say that those two are participial close to Kurosaki Ichigo and I fear that leaning of his capture may cause them to act more on their emotions instead of their duty which may lead the failure of their mission."

"I understand your concerns, Ukitake but I believe that their bound with the Kurosaki boy will also cause them to be more focus on their mission also they will not be going alone mind you so I feel that they will act out their duty and not take any unlawful action (yea)." Yamamoto said to to put Ukitake and Byakuya at ease. "Now then with any more topic I would like to declared this Captain's meeting agenda." With on last strike of his staff the meeting end

**Chapter End**

* * *

**And done shit that was hard to write curse you know writer's block/****laziness and a storm came in two week ago that knocked out my wifi *Sigh* I hate the Caribbean sometimes but enough about my problems, let's see what happened this Chapter sooo Orihime's sad and feels useless check, (Chaos- nothing different there), Ichigo turned into an Arrancar check (Chaos- that's real fucking original) Fuck you, and the Goti going to do something check (Chaos- likely to fail) I know right and I will leave you all to guess what's going to happen next see you in the next one my lovely readers! Bye!**

**Enter if you dare to the ****Random shit Section/Q&amp;A!**

**Ok just let's do review(s) first k**

**Vizer17 writes- _Amazing just wow great plot twist from Canon. I wasn't sure how far from Canon you were gonna take it but now that I've seen it. It's completely up to you how far your gonna take this story and from what I seen so far I think you can do great)so good luck out there._**

**_PS_**  
**_This is something I've been wondering but you never said anything on it but if it's a surprise then that's ok. But concerning kusa's hollow powers dose he have a mask when not using Tiempo say not as strong as a normal mask because of his unique circumstances but still a mask to give him a slight boost in power like a visored._**

**Thx again for another review man? woman? whatever you Identity as but I'm happy that someone is ok with me doing what I want with cannon ah it warms my hollow hole**

**Chaos- when the fuck did that get there?**

**I don't know but it's looks cool! anyhow as for your question Vizer to be honest I never thought about Kusa having a mask until you pointed it to me and I took sometime to see how it work would with the way I want the story to go and I decided; no he doesn't have one since all other people who do have masks were Shinigami to start with but Kusa as you yourself said he's a unique case being a hollow who become whole again *ding* sorry could resist so just think of him as always having a mask on I hope that's a good enough answer for you.**

**And to anyone else with questions ask away please**

**Chaos-Or you could ask me somethings cause I'm here too**

**Yea unfortunately for all of us**

**Moving on to the random shit part uhmm let's see**

**I love Soifon she my fav Captain and Bleach girl I have no idea why I just do Her unbendering will and frim personality is so badass...**

**Chaos- I.E she's a hot headed, falt chested Bitch**

**Her Shikai and Bankai are so cool...**

**Chaos- only ever worked on one dude and a robot Nazi Quincy with mother fucking machine gun who I wanted to be girl cus anime **

**...And the doujins are hot**

**Chaos-...no comments I've seen a lot**

**But seriously I do like her alot does mean she'll have an epic in this fic...unlikely unless I have her tag-team with Yoruichu against Sigua hmmmmmmm!**

**Chaos- Ooooh Kishin's got a writing boner nice.**

**Hey Chaos tell readers bye for me I-I-I go write something quickly before it leaves me**

**Chaos- k *Ahem* ****see you in the next one lovely readers! Bye!**


End file.
